El diario de Scott
by Criztal98
Summary: "Querido diario..." Todas las noches Scott toma un pequeño cuaderno rojo y escribe lo que paso en su día en la escuela, siempre había sido lo mismo... pero las entradas en su diario han cambiado de antes a ahora y solo hay una razón para eso, Vicent Frost. Side Story de "¡Nada es imposible!". PurplePhone. AU humano.
1. Nuevos alumnos

No tenia intensiones de publicar esto hasta dentro de un mes o más tiempo... quería, tal vez, terminar primero con "!Nada es imposible!" para luego comenzar con esto... pero ya no soporte más la tentación :D así que... para quienes lo esperaban, aquí esta el primer capitulo de lo que sera el long-fic de "El diario de Scott"! Y para quienes no lo esperaban y es la primera vez que se pasan por uno de mis fic :D espero que les guste y espero que nos leamos pronto.

 **ACLARACIÓN**

Este fic no solo contendra las entradas de Scott en su diario, sino que también tratara sobre lo que Vicent vive en su hogar junto con su familia, para quienes no conocen la historia; Vicent Frost (Purple Guy) y Patricia Frost (Puppet) son hermanos mellizos en este fic, este fic trascurre mientras que Scott, Vicent y Puppet tienen 15 años y van a la misma escuela, sin más que decir, que disfruten el primer capitulo. Y claro... fnaf no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a nuestro querido Scott Crawthon ni tampoco la imagen de portada.

 **Alumnos nuevos**

Ese era uno de esos días en los que la cama se apodera de la voluntad del ser humano y no quiere moverse de ahí, en su mesa de noche, a un lado de la cama, junto a una lámpara con pantalla de color verde oscuro y un par de gafas cuadradas y un pequeño cuaderno.

\- Scott, cariño, se hace tarde – le regaño Stella moviéndole suavemente – vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

\- No quiero ir – se quejo el joven Scott Phone de 15 años – por favor… no quiero ir…

\- Scott, no puedes faltar a la escuela – insistió ella – levantate… te espero abajo en 5 minutos o recurriré a la artillería pesada.

Scott suspiro sentándose en la orilla de su cama y tomando sus gafas para colocárselas, miro el pequeño cuaderno verde oscuro, abrió la ultima página que había escrito la noche anterior donde solo estaba escrito una nota corta " _Querido diario; hoy Randy volvió a robarme el dinero y a golpearme… por suerte no dejo marca, mamá no se ha dado cuenta, no quiero saber como reaccionara cuando lo sepa. Scott_ " tal vez era raro que él llevara un diario personal, pero era una de esas formas que encontraba de desahogarse de lo sucedido en el día, recordaba que la noche anterior había estado tan deprimido que solo escribió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, por desgracia, fue Randy. Dejo su diario a un lado y busco el uniforme limpio para ese día, bajo a desayunar y salió de la casa junto con su madre que lo llevaría a la escuela al otro lado de la ciudad en auto. Mientras iban de camino vieron pasar un camión de mudanzas.

\- Mira, parece que alguien se muda al pueblo – hablo Stella mirando a su hijo de reojo – quien sabe… tal vez hoy conozcas nuevos amigos.

\- Mamá lo dudo un poco – sonrió bajando la mirada.

\- Scotty, no te desanimes… tienes que hacer amigos en algún momento de tu vida, y ya veras que serán los mejores que puedas encontrar.

\- Si tu lo dices – suspiro cuando llegaron a la escuela – nos vemos en la tarde.

\- Llamame cuando llegues a casa – dijo besando la frente de su hijo – ten cuidado y nos vemos más tarde.

Se despidió de Stella con la mano luego de salir del auto. Scott vivía solo con su madre, pues su papá los había abandonado antes que él naciera, era hijo único hasta donde sabía, no estaba interesado en conocer a su padre, estaba bien como estaba en esos momentos, camino hasta su salón de clases, veía a sus compañeros conversar los unos con los otros o pidiendo copia de las tareas que no habían realizado, él no tenia de que preocuparse… por ahora no.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de cabello negro y ojos morados bajaba por las escaleras medio dormido, se lanzo sobre el sofá que acababa de llegar y se encontraba en la mitad de lo que parecía ser el comedor, una mujer de cabello morado oscuro y ojos azules miraba a su hijo mayor con un sartén con un par de huevos revueltos preparados.

\- Vamos, Alex… animate, es tu primer día de clases – dijo sirviendo el desayuno y levantando la mirada cuando otros dos adolescentes bajaban deslizándose por el pasamanos de las escaleras – mira como están Vinny y Patty…

\- Ellos están más locos que el sombrerero de Alicia, mamá –se quejo el mayor sin mirar a sus hermanos menores corriendo hacía la cocina, compitiendo para ver quien llega primero – no se porque tuvimos que mudarnos a este maldito pueblo…

\- ¡Alex! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario!

\- Descuida, esta así porque termino con su novia – dijo una chica de cabello negro largo a la cintura y ojos negros.

\- Si, cuando le dijo que se iba a mudar su novia le dijo que se dieran un tiempo – continuo contando un chico de cabello morado oscuro y ojos azul-violeta mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor – y ayer la vio besándose con su mejor amigo en la estación de buces…

\- ¡Ustedes cállense porque nunca han tenido pareja o siquiera un amigo!

\- Tengo una seria relación con mi almohada – dijo la chica seriamente tomando zumo de naranja.

\- Mi mejor amiga es la tostada con jalea de uva – dijo el chico comiendo una tostada.

Victoria Frost miro a sus hijos divertida, en serio… ese par nunca iban a cambiar, Patricia y Vicent Frost eran sus hijos menores, mellizos, Patricia era la mayor, se quedo observando a sus tres hijos, no se extraño al ver que tanto Patty como Vicent iban vestidos de una forma muy diferente a lo que era el uniforme, pues Vicent llevaba una camisa morada en lugar de una celeste y Puppet (sobrenombre que le había dado Vicent por su gusto por las marionetas) llevaba unas medias a rallas blancas y negras.

\- ¿por qué no le dices nada por sus uniformes? – se quejo Alex por fin sentándose a la mesa junto a sus hermanos.

\- Las notas lo dicen todo – rio Vicent mirando a su hermano mayor.

\- Nosotros no somos los que sacaron un 0 en su ultimo examen de química – reprocho Puppet.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿¡Yo no saque un 0 en química!? – grito Alex poniéndose de pie mirando nervioso a su madre quien le miraba molesta – ¿De donde sacaron esa locura?

\- Encontramos esto en tu bolso cuando estábamos empacando – mostro Vicent un examen a nombre de "Alexander Frost" con una nota de 0, Alex tomo el papel y se lo metió a la boca – bueno, vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

\- Adiós mamá, nos vemos Alex

Se despidió Puppet poniéndose de pie y caminando detrás de su hermano mellizo, cuando estuvieron fuera de la enorme casa ambos se miraron mientras contaban en reversa de tres a cero… justo cuando llegaron a cero escucharon unos gritos desde dentro de la casa, no pudieron evitar reírse mientras se escondían detrás de unos arbustos al lado de la casa y veían a su hermano mayor saliendo y a su madre lanzándole una chancla a la cabeza de este, vieron como Alex se alejaba maldiciendo haber tenido a dos hermanos como Puppet y Vicent.

\- Amo mi vida – dijo Vicent casi llorando de la risa

\- Yo también – rio Puppet dejando caer su flequillo sobre su rostro – vamos… llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de clases.

\- Tu… llegaras tarde, querida Marion…

\- Tu cara, uva con patas.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a correr con dirección a la escuela. Cuando llegaron al frente de aquel edificio de tres niveles, se detuvieron, entraron tranquilamente siendo observados por todos los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, caminaron juntos ignorando a quienes tal vez serian sus nuevos compañeros, caminaron juntos hasta la oficina del director, para así iniciar su primer día de clases…

Scott estaba jugando con su teléfono móvil mientras esperaba a que llegara el profesor, sus compañeros continuaba hablando sobre el nuevo alumno… había escuchado que venia de Nueva York y otras cosas… la verdad es que no le había prestado mucha atención a esos detalles, tal vez solo seria otro presumido Don Juan, levanto la mirada cuando escucho que el profesor entraba a la clase junto con dos alumnos nuevos… así que eran mellizos.

\- Buenos días clase, hoy te… Scott, guarda ese teléfono – regaño al ver a Scott, este lo guardó rápidamente provocando la risa de los otros – algún día tendrás un teléfono por cabeza… decía, hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos, por favor, preséntense ustedes mismos.

\- Mi nombre es Patricia Frost, pueden llamarme Patty – se presentó la de cabello negro animadamente – me gustan los videojuegos, bailar y practico artes marciales, es un placer conocerlos.

\- Soy Vicent Frost – se presento el otro de forma indiferente – me gusta la fotografía, el dibujo y toco el piano… es un placer conocerlos.

\- Muy bien chicos – hablo la profesora – veamos… Patty, siéntate al lado de Fritz y Vicent… al lado de Scott, chicos, levanten la mano por favor.

Scott soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba la mano, vio cuando el chico de cabello morado se sentaba en el asiento que estaba cerca suyo, no le presto mucha atención, era solo otro compañero con el que tendría que aprender a llevar. Por suerte, las clases pasaron rápidamente, Puppet y Vicent eran unos genios en todo, matemáticas, literatura, ciencias… ¡todo! Cuando fue hora de receso, Vicent vio salir corriendo al chico que estaba detrás suya, estuvo a punto de seguirlo cuando se vio rodeado de alumnos que le preguntaban miles de cosas, Puppet se encogió de hombros al verlo… al parecer no iban a poder estar tranquilos ese día como habían querido, a menos que usaran la estrategia de siempre…

\- Vinny – le llamo Puppet caminando hasta su hermano – tengo hambre… creo que olvide el almuerzo en casa.

\- Eres una cabeza de pez, Marion – se quejo Vicent poniéndose de pie – vamos… creo que vi una maquina por el pasillo.

\- ¡yo los llevo! – se adelanto uno de los chicos.

\- N-no te preocupes – sonrió Puppet – preferimos conocer la escuela por nosotros mismos, con permiso… vamos…

Ambos hermanos saliendo corriendo del aula de clases… por favor, no podían estar más locos, solo eran dos alumnos nuevos.

\- Y dicen que nosotros somos los locos – bufó Puppet – iré al baño ¿puedes comprarme algo para comer?

\- Claro, voy a caminar un poco, quiero conocer el salón de música de la escuela… nos vemos ahí.

\- Claro…

Se despidieron con la mano mientras cada uno tomaba un camino diferente, Vicent comenzó a caminar hacía donde recordaba que estaba la maquina expendedora… cuando estaba a unos pasos de esta vio como habían unos chicos que, seguramente, eran de un grado mayor rodeando a uno de sus compañeros… aunque no le gustaba meterse en problemas, que pudo darse la vuelta e irse… no lo hizo.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! – grito haciéndose el tipo rudo – métanse con alguien de su tamaño… idiotas.

\- ¿¡A quien llamas idiota, idiota!?

Vicent sintió el primer puñetazo en su rostro lanzado por el más alto del grupo, logro devolver el puñetazo frente a los ojos del chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que le miraba aun en el suelo, veía como sus piernas temblaba, tenia miedo… claro, él no era un gran peleador, ¡era pianista! Cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado hasta ser jugo de uva, vio como uno de los grandulones era lanzado al otro lado del pasillo y como le quitaban otro de encima, por fin se encontró con los ojos negros de su hermana melliza.

\- Eso te pasa por escoger piano en lugar de karate – recrimino Puppet riendo mientras ayudaba a Vicent a levantarse, ambos voltearon a ver al chico de cabello negro – ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… gracias por ayudarme… - dijo el chico bajando la mirada, estaba avergonzado, eso divirtió a Puppet un poco, luego, se dio cuenta de algo…

\- ¡Tu eres de nuestra clase! – grito ella dando un salto, Vicent rodo los ojos… como siempre, mostraba lo loca que estaba – ¡Eres el chico del teléfono!

\- S-si…

\- Es un placer, señor ring ring – saludo Vicent extendiendo su mano al chico que aun estaba en el suelo– Soy Vicent… solo llamame Vicent.

\- O puedes llamarlo berenjena con patas – se burlo Puppet extendiendo también su mano – soy Patricia… pero puedes llamarme Puppet.

\- S-soy… Scott…

Scott tomo la mano de ambos quienes le ayudaron a levantarse de un golpe, casi cae por la fuerza con la que ambos halaron sino hubiera sido porque también lo sujetaron, los tres rieron al mismo tiempo aun sujetos de las manos, conversaron por un rato en ese mismo lugar, Scott se había dado cuenta que ese par de hermanos eran algo… especiales… pero eran agradables.

Así paso el resto del día, con Vicent haciéndole una que otra broma durante clases y Puppet yendo con ambos cada vez que tenia oportunidad, las clases terminaron, Scott acompaño a sus nuevos amigos hasta unas calles antes de su casa donde él se separo de ellos para ir a su casa, al llegar no se extraño que estuviera vaciá, pero tenia algo que hacer… tomo el pequeño cuaderno que había dejado junto a su cama y comenzó a escribir:

" _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy fue un día muy extraño, cuando llegue a la escuela todo el mundo hablaba sobre el nuevo estudiante, decían que era hijo de un famoso neurocirujano y una reconocida abogada, a mi en realidad no me importaba nada de esto. Cuando la maestra entro para presentárnoslo, me di cuenta que no era solo uno, sino que eran dos y eran mellizos, la chica tenia el cabello negro largo a la cintura atado en una trenza, sus ojos eran muy oscuros, como si solo tuviera la pupila, era pálida, como si nunca hubiera salido al sol, por otro lado, su hermano, tenia el cabello entre negro y morado y lo llevaba corto, sus ojos eran de un extraño azul-violeta y su tez era morena clara que contrastaba con su hermana melliza… en realidad no se parecían en mucho, aunque parecía amables, pero no me interesaba conocerlos en realidad._

 _Durante el receso, todos en mi clase rodearon a los chicos nuevos para hablar con ellos, de donde venían, que les gustaba y ese tipo de cosas, antes de salir del salón note que ninguno de los dos parecía interesarle mucho esto, lo cual me pareció gracioso. Cuando estaba frente a la máquina expendedora para comprar mi almuerzo vi como alguien la golpeaba y, al mismo tiempo, me empujaba para acorralarme en una pared, eran Randy y sus amigos._

\- _Valla, Scott ¿Qué nos trajiste hoy? – pregunto Randy_

\- _Ho-hoy no tengo nada… p-para darles… – Randy y su grupo siempre me molestaban, me quitaban el almuerzo, mi dinero y mis tareas – de-déjenme ir…_

\- _Yo creo que si tienes algo – dijo mientras uno de sus amigos me sujetaba – veamos que tiene el niñito de mamá para nosotros hoy._

\- _¡Oigan, ustedes! – escuchamos el grito al otro lado del pasillo, era el chico nuevo – métanse con alguien de su tamaño, idiotas._

 _Luego de eso, solo vi cuando el chico nuevo y Randy comenzaron a lanzarse golpes, no me podía mover, estaba en el suelo solo viendo como se peleaban, el chico nuevo era bueno… pero eran tres contra uno, quería ayudarlo… pero no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía llamar a un profesor, cuando estaba a punto de moverme, llego su hermana quien logro sacar a Randy d encima de su hermano y, con una sola mirada hizo huir a los otros._

\- _Eso te pasa por escoger piano en lugar de karate – rio ella ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, luego ambos me miraron – ¿Estas bien?_

\- _S-si… gracias por ayudarme…_

\- _¡Tu eres de nuestra clase! – grito ella dando un salto, estaba loca creo – ¡Eres el chico del teléfono!_

\- _S-si…_

\- _Es un placer, señor ring ring – saludo él extendiendo su mano, yo aun estaba en el suelo – Soy Vicent… solo llamame Vicent._

\- _O puedes llamarlo berenjena con patas – se burlo ella extendiendo también su mano – soy Patricia… pero puedes llamarme Puppet._

\- _S-soy… Scott…_

 _Tome la mano de ambos hermanos y me puse de pie. Vicent, Puppet y yo nos quedamos juntos durante la hora de almuerzo, cuando regresamos a clases, Puppet se quedo en el puesto que le había dado la maestra pero Vicent logro cambiar a uno que estaba a mi lado. En unas pocas horas me di cuenta que los hermanos Frost eran muy agradables… pero no cambiaba que fueran raros… creo que tuve que darme cuenta de esto cuando entraron, Puppet con calcetas largas a la rodilla a rallas blancas y negras y Vicent con una camisa morada en lugar de la celeste…_

 _Tengo el presentimiento que todo será diferente a partir de ahora._

 _Scott._ "

Se podía decir que esa era la primera vez que sonreía mientras escribía en su diario personal…

 **Continuara...**

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? :D para quienes ya lo conocian, sip... este es el primer capitulo que publique dentro del fic de "¡Nada es imposible!", este capitulo es solo para dar algo como una introducción a lo que sera el diario de Scott... hay nuevas sorpresas de las notas que he escrito en mi "diario" que no publiqué en el fic ;D así que esperenlo... espero que nos leamos pronto y, para quienes leen mi otro fic, nos leemos mañana con el nuevo capitulo!


	2. insistencia

Capitulo dedicado a mi mejor amiga, M.

Bueno... me siento obligada a decir: Esta es una obra de ficción, cuaquier parecido con una persona, este vida o muerta, es pura coincidencia... y si me cocinan el lunes tambien es pura COINCIDENCIA... disfruten el capitulo :D

 **Insistencia**

Una semana… ¡Una maldita semana pidiéndole su traste donde le llevo un trozo de pastel hacía más de un mes! Esta bien… sabía que a quien se lo había dado era un cabeza de pescado que si no le recordabas que tenia que respirar se podría más morado que su pelo… ¡pero eso no era excusa! Estaba decicido a que ese día se lo devolvería ¡Si o si!

\- ¿No sabes que hizo tu hermano con mi traste? – pregunto a la chica de cabello negro que tenia delante suya, para su suerte… se había enfermado ese día y había faltado – se lo he pedido durante más de una semana…

\- ¿Es uno transparente de tapadera azul que tenia un trozo de pastel de chocolate con guindas? – Scott asintió – oh… no lo he visto.

\- ¡Acabas de describirlo y dices que no lo has visto! – en definitiva… ese par de hermanos estaban conspirando contra suya para volverlo loco – Puppet… ayudame, cuando mi mamá se de cuenta me va a quemar vivo y bailara sobre mi tumba.

\- Por favor, estas exagerando – rio Puppet jugando con su cabello – pero la verdad es que no lo he visto desde que se lo diste a mi hermano… lo buscaría en su habitación pero me da miedo pisar esa parte de la habitación.

\- ¿Comparten habitación? Su casa es una mansión con mas de 10 habitaciones y ¿comparten habitación?

\- Antes vivimos en un apartamento pequeño, nos acostumbramos a dormir juntos… aunque ahora hasta el perro tiene habitación propia… tal vez debería pensar en mudarme.

\- Ustedes están locos…

Puppet simplemente sonrío, al momento entro la profesora de literatura y Scott tuvo que ir a su asiento, las clases pasaron tranquilamente, más de lo normal… bueno, la uva con patas que tenia como mejor amigo no estaba, era obvio que la mañana iba a pasar más tranquila que otros días.

Cuando llego la hora de salida Scott insistió en acompañar a Puppet a su casa para encontrar su traste por fin, si su madre llegaba a casa y no lo encontraba lo iba a matar, ya se estaba cansando de inventar excusas… y ya la cabeza se le había secado. Cuando llegaron, tal vez no era la primera vez que veía la casa de los hermanos Frost, pero no podía quedarse con la boca abierta al ver la mansión que estos tenían como hogar, una gran casa de dos pisos con un amplio jardín delantero con varios arbustos llenos de rosas blancas y de un rosa pálido.

\- Scott – saludo la madre de los hermanos Frost, Victoria Frost – que bueno verte…

\- Buenas tardes señora Frost – saludo tímidamente Scott – eh… vine a ver a Vicent, no sé si puedo subir a su habitación.

\- Claro, es la tercera puerta de la derecha, Patty, ayudame a preparar la cena

\- ¿Dónde esta Alex? Él también que haga algo – se quejo la peli-negra cruzándose de brazos.

\- Esta podando el césped desde hace media hora… ve a llamarlo y dile que ponga la mesa mientras tu me ayudas a terminar la cena – Puppet se encogió de hombros y fue hacía el jardín trasero, Victoria miro a Scott con una sonrisa para preguntar – ¿te quedas a comer, Scott?

\- N-no gracias… tengo que regresar a casa temprano.

\- Bien… Scott, hazme favor de decirle a Vinny que baje a comer dentro de unos minutos.

\- Si, señora Frost… fue bueno verla.

Scott se despidió subiendo por las escaleras hacía la habitación indicada, toco un par de veces la puerta antes de escuchar un estornudo y un débil "entra" al parecer Vicent si que estaba muy enfermo, entro a la habitación, Vicent estaba en su cama rodeado de bolas de papel, estaba tan pálido como Puppet pero sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y tenia unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

\- Hola – saludo Scott entrando – parece que estas muy enfermo…

\- Si – dijo sonriendo – es la ultima vez que salgo de casa sin una sombrilla… odio enfermarme.

\- Te ves fatal ¿seguro no tienes fiebre? – Scott toco la frente de su amigo quien se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba por la gripe – estas bien… Vicent… venia a preguntarte algo, no me has regresado mi traste y mi mamá me va a matar en cualquier momento, ya me estoy cansando de inventar excusas.

\- Oh… si… puede que este en la cocina… no sé… si quieres te puedo conseguir otro.

\- Vicent… mi mamá me va a quemar vivo y a bailar sobre mi tumba si no le regreso ese traste esta noche ¿entiendes?

\- Serás un rico estofado – bromeo riendo débilmente – lo siento… mi cerebro no coordina las bromas.

\- Ya lo creo… descuida – sonrió Scott – solo dime donde esta mi traste y me voy…

\- Entonces mejor no te digo donde esta.

\- ¡Vicent!

\- Ya… esta bien… te lo daré – suspiro Vicent poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta un pequeño armario que Scott no había visto antes – toma… lo lave y guarde aquí para que no se perdiera, pero olvidaba llevártelo.

\- Oh… gracias…

\- ¡Vicent! ¡Ya esta la cena!– llamo Alex entrando con una bandera con comida – no sé porque yo tengo que hacer esto… es Puppet la mujer, ella tendría que hacerlo… oh… Scott ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?

\- N-no… ya me iba, gracias, Alex…

\- Oye, que Puppet sea mujer no significa que ella tenga que hacer todo en la casa – se quejo Vicent mirando a su hermano mayor – no te creas el rey de Inglaterra solo porque eres el mayor, también tienes que ayudar con los oficios.

\- Tu tirate a la cama…

Scott sonrio al escuchar la conversación de ese par, no había visitado muchas veces el hogar de la familia Frost, pero siempre le resultaba divertido el ver como Vicent y Puppet estaban en contra de Alex por cualquier cosa. Paso un rato hablando con Vicent antes de regresar a su casa, por suerte, su mamá no había llegado y logro dejar el traste de nuevo en el estante sin que ella se diera cuenta. Subio a su habitación y tomo su pequeño diario

" _Querido diario:_

 _Por fin recupere el traste en donde le había dado un trozo de pastel a Vicent y a Puppet… tuve que ir a su casa, lo tenia guardado en un pequeño armario que estaba algo escondido en su habitación, me pareció extraño, pero prefiero no pensar mucho en eso… lo bueno es que lo recupere, eso es lo que me importa, ahora mamá ya no podrá cocinarme. Bueno, tengo que hacer tareas, me entretuve demasiado en casa de los Frost, no sé como Vicent puede distraerme tanto._

 _Scott"_

Cerro el pequeño diario y se concentro en hacer su trabajo… aunque aun no le quedaba muy en claro porque Vicent tenia el traste en un armario que estaba escondido… bueno, pensar en eso solo le haría daño.

Mientras tanto, Puppet se mataba de la risa al ver a su hermano haciendo pucheros en su lado de la habitación, ella ya tenia puesta su pijama, una camiseta negra de mangas largas holgada que, seguramente, era de Vicent y un pants negro afelpado.

\- ¡Deja de reírte! – le grito lanzando una almohada provocando que ella cayera al suelo de espaldas – no es divertido que te burles del sufrimiento ajeno.

\- Vamos… como si hacerle un altar a tu compañero de clase coma (,) mejor amigo coma (,) amor platónico en la habitación que compartes con tu hermana gemela, con fotos, apuntes que arranca de la libreta, una manzana mordida y un traste que tarde o temprano tendrías que devolver fuera lo más normal del mundo, Vinny…

\- Tampoco es normal usar la ropa de tu hermano para dormir…

\- Es más cómodo que los camisones que mamá compra – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose en su cama – ¿Por qué no le dices a Scott que te gusta?

\- Como tu dijiste, es mi mejor amigo… no creo que él piense de mi de esa manera… esa es la ventaja de ser su mejor amigo, puedo estar a su lado siempre que me lo permita.

\- ¿No te duele?

\- Un poco…

\- Bueno… no interferiré en tu "vida amorosa" – rio ella – pero si te lo digo… en algún momento tendrás que decirle lo que sientes a Scott… y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de hacerlo.

\- Duérmete, doctora amor…

\- Buenas noches, uva con patas.

Puppet apago la luz de su lado de la habitación y Vicent hizo lo mismo, Puppet se quedo dormida rápidamente, Vicent aun paso un rato despierto pensando en lo que su hermana le había dicho… tal vez si le diría a Scott lo que sentía, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras pensaba en quien era su mejor amigo… y "amor platónico".

 **Continuara…**

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Exámenes

**Exámenes**

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y los profesores disfrutaban del sufrimiento de los alumnos que no estudiaron para el examen de matemáticas, especialmente el de nuestro querido protagonista, Scott Phone, quien, minutos antes del examen de tal materia, estaba a punto de matar a su mejor amigo; Vicent Frost.

\- ¡Por tu culpa que me hiciste perder el tiempo todo el semestre no sé nada! ¡Voy a reprobar por tu culpa, maldita uva con patas!

\- Tranquilo – Vicent hablaba tranquilamente, cosa que hacía enfadar más a Scott – te lo recompensare.

\- ¿¡Como pretendes recompensarme, idiota!? ¡No puedes secuestrar al maestro y chantajearlo! – Calló a Vicent antes de que hablara – ¡Ni lo pienses! Agh… ¡Te odio maldito idiota!

Scott se fue enfadado a la clase, Vicent solo lo siguió sentándose frente de él como siempre, Scott no podía ocultar sus nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento entraría el profesor y les diría "Felices juegos del hambre, la suerte no esta con ustedes" y no… no estaba bromeando… al poco tiempo el maestro entro y les entrego los exámenes, Scott sentía que moría, tan solo recibió la hoja observo cada uno de los ejercicios sin saber que hacer, ¡estaba el chino el examen! Ya ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba… comenzó a hacer algunos garabatos en la hoja, tratando de recordar alguna de las formulas que, tal vez, habían visto en la clase… nada, tomo el examen con ambas manos levantándolo un poco para verlo mejor.

\- No puedo hacerlo – dijo en voz baja bajando la cabeza – perderé el año, nunca me graduare, seré un fracasado con 9 gatos y 5 perros, nunca me casare y viviré de vender duraznos en la esquina de la escuela por el resto de mi vi…

No completo la frase al sentir como Vicent le quitaba el examen de las manos y le dejaba, en sus manos, otro examen completamente resuelto.

\- eh? – el examen estaba completo y sin errores – eh? – había falsificado su letra y números casi a la perfección – eh? – y… tenia su nombre "Scott Phone" – EH!?

\- Muy bien, Phone – le felicito el profesor mientras le quitaba el examen de las manos – se nota que esta vez si estudio.

\- No es…

\- Tsss… – volvió la mirada a Vicent, la mirada de su mejor amigo le congelo en su lugar, parecía dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento, con sus labios deletreo – Si dices algo… te mato.

Solo esa advertencia basto para que nuestro chico del teléfono se quedara quieto en su lugar mientras comenzaba a jugar con su lápiz de forma nerviosa… ¿por qué había hecho eso? " _Te lo recompensare_ " recordó las palabras que le habían dicho antes de la clase sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo… Vicent era un tonto… pero era el tonto de su mejor amigo.

Más tarde, durante el descanso, Puppet solo miraba como Scott estaba a punto de matar a Vicent otra vez frente a ella… Scott volvía a estar nervioso, pero ahora por un tema muy diferente al de antes, estaba seguro que no había problema con el examen, Vicent y Puppet eran los primeros de la clase, de seguro ganaría la clase incluso con honores… pero ese era el verdadero problema ahora, ¿Cómo alguien que con suerte entiende matemáticas seria capaz de sacar tal nota? Buena pregunta…

\- ¿¡Ahora que mi**** voy a hacer si no se ni p*** madre de lo que venia en el maldito examen de mi****!? – gritaba Scott mientras agitaba a Vicent – ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, uva con patas!

\- Es la primera vez que lo oigo tan alterado – susurro Puppet comiéndose la comida de su hermano mientras miraba la escena – y Vicent parece inmutable… increíble.

\- Puppet… deja mi comida – suspiro Vicent cuando Scott se canso de agitarlo – y, no te preocupes, te dije que te lo recompensaría… eso pienso hacer, fue mi culpa que no estudiaras, así que me hare responsable de todo.

\- ¡Si el maestro se entera nos va a expulsar, Vicent! ¡Nunca nos graduaremos, seremos unos vagos buenos para nada, viviré debajo de un puente con 9 gatos y 5 perros, nunca me casare y venderé duraznos en la esquina de la escuela por el resto de mi vida!

\- Estas exagerando – rio Vicent.

\- Mejor bananos… bananos hay todo el año.

\- No ayudas, Patricia – gruño Vicent mirando a su melliza, esta se encogió de hombros mientras seguía comiendo – Yo me hare responsable de todo… no te preocupes, no te convertirás en un vago y si te casaras… lo de los perros y gatos puedo dudarlo un poco, pero veras que todo saldrá bien…

\- Más te vale…

\- Vamos – dijo Puppet poniéndose de pie – pasaste todo el descanso tratando de matar a Vicent… tenemos que regresar a clases.

\- No se como no engordas – suspiro Vicent al ver que, de lo que su madre había preparado para su almuerzo esa mañana, lo único que había dejado su hermana había sido una tostada – te comiste todo…

\- Son los misterios de la vida, vamos a clases.

Mientras los tres iban a su salón de clase para continuar con las clases, el profesor de matemáticas, quien estaba parado frente a uno de los salones, llamo a Scott, el de cabello negro se puso a temblar al pensar en lo que su profesor le podía decir, Puppet y Vicent se despidieron de su amigo mientras continuaban caminando al salón.

\- Señor Phone… tengo que saber algo – dijo su profesor cuando ya estaban dentro del aula, Scott se sentía como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo en esos momentos – quiero saber… ¿Cómo es que un estudiante como usted, que con suerte puede sumar sin la calculadora, pudo sacar un resultado casi perfecto en el examen?

\- Y-yo… bueno vera… yo… – no podía decir que Vicent le había hecho el examen, seria hundir a Vicent, incluso podría hacer que lo expulsaran – lo que sucedió fue…

\- Yo le enseñe – Scott se sobresalto al sentir a Vicent abrazándolo desde la parte de atrás de la silla donde estaba – Scott estaba muy preocupado por reprobar la clase, así que lo ayude a estudiar… no fue fácil, pero lo logre como puede ver, profe…

\- V-Vicent…

\- Así que fue usted, señor Frost – sonrió el profesor – ya decía que era extraño que Phone tuviera como mejor amigo a uno de los mejores de la clase y no pudiera con los problemas… ¿por qué no me dijo Phone?

\- Yo…

\- Creo que le da un poco de vergüenza, pasamos toda la tarde en mi casa estudiando.

\- Entonces eso lo resuelve todo, disculpe por interrumpir sus clases, pueden retirarse.

Scott no dijo nada, Vicent tuvo que arrastrarlo afuera para que reaccionara, incluso cuando llegaron a su salón Scott seguía sin saber que hacer o que decir, por suerte, el profesor de esa hora se había ausentado y no tenían nada que hacer más que un trabajo que había dejado, Vicent junto su pupitre junto con Scott para seguir conversando.

\- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – pregunto Scott a punto de gritar – primero el examen y ahora le mientes a un profesor ¿qué estas tratando de hacer, Vicent?

\- Solo quería ayudarte, te dije que te lo recompensaría ¿verdad? Eso hago… no puedo dejar que te castiguen por algo que yo hice, además, estamos en el mismo barco, si tu te hundes yo también.

\- Pero hiciste un examen perfecto…

\- Casi… tuve que equivocarme en algunas preguntas para que no sospechara, que pase una tarde completa enseñándote no significa que te convierta en un Newton en una tarde…

\- Gracias – susurro Scott – realmente… eres un gran amigo.

Vicent sonrió en ese momento, pero la sonrisa se borro cuando le contaba a su hermana lo sucedido durante la clase cuando ambos ya se encontraban en su habitación, veía como su hermana se mataba de la risa y casi se caía de la cama… tenia que comenzar a pensar en dejar de contar todas sus Scott-aventuras a Puppet…

\- ¡Te envió directo a la _Friendzone_ , hermano! – decía mientras continuaba riéndose – no sé… un chico que te hace el examen, te defiende frente al profesor y, además, carga tus libros entre clases… por favor, cualquiera se enamora…

\- Se te olvido decir que soy guapo e inteligente.

\- Lo inteligente no lo dudo… lo guapo podemos discutirlo – Vicent miro a su hermana de mala gana cuando abrió su boca para decir algo, ella lo detuvo – oye, somos mellizos no gemelos, además… hablábamos de que Scotty te envió directo a la Friendzone ¿verdad?

\- Deja de decir Friendzone una y otra vez… es estresante, como si a ti nunca te hubieran mandado ahí.

\- Pues no… te recuerdo que tengo 100 razones para no enamorarme de los hombres y 1000 razones para no enamorarme de una mujeres y otras 10000 razones para enamorarme de los perros y gatos.

\- Estas loca, Puppet…

\- A mi no me enviaron a la Friendzone.

Mientras que volvía a reírse como loca, una almohada choco contra ella mandándola al suelo de inmediato, Vicent bufó al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo mientras continuaba riendo como loca, a veces no entendía como podía soportar compartir habitación con su hermana melliza… aunque era verdad que lo habían mandado a la Friendzone, soltó un suspiro mientras se metía a su cama y se cubría la cabeza para tratar de ignorar las risas de Puppet, aunque esta no se callaba…

\- ¡CALLATE, JODER!

\- ¡VINCENT Y PATRICIA, DUERMANCE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, HIJOS DE…!

\- ¡ALEXANDER FROST, ESA BOCA! ¡VICENT CALLA A TU HERMANA!

Y, a pesar que era una mansión enorme… las parecer eran sumamente frágiles… Puppet solo se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba como sus hermanos gritaban, ella simplemente se puso unos audífonos que tenia por ahí escondidos y coloco la música a todo volumen, mientras que sus hermanos seguían gritando junto con su madre… ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Mientras tanto, Scott terminaba de hacer la tarea de literatura mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisa… aun no podía creer lo que Vicent había hecho esa mañana… soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba el pequeño cuaderno rojo que tenia al lado de su cama, busco la hoja en blando que seguía de lo ultimo que había escrito:

" _Querido diario:_

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo Vicent esta mañana, digo… Vicent es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces no sé que es lo que siento por Vicent, es alguien en quien puedo confiar y a quien he llegado a querer tanto como un hermano. En serio… ¿qué loco hace el examen de otro y luego lo vuelve a hacer? Creo que Vicent es él único que hace eso…_

 _Desde que esos hermanos llegaron no he parado de contar sobre los hermanos Frost, especialmente de Vicent, pero, en serio… el estar al lado de ambos me ha cambiado la vida, quiero a Vicent y a Puppet como mis mejores amigos, pero no sé porque quiero un poco más a Vicent que a Puppet… no sé que pueda significar esto aun… pero creo que lo descubriré pronto._

 _Scott._ "

Cerro el diario mientras seguía pensando en eso… ¿qué eran esos sentimiento que comenzaba a tener hacía su mejor amigo? Bueno, tal vez solo es el cariño que le siente como su mejor amigo.

 **Continuara…**

Creo que Scott se esta comenzando a enamorar de Vinny XD quiero decir que este fue mi capitulo favorito porque yo estaba como Scott en el examen de matemáticas (pero en mi caso tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta -.-"), ame escribir este capitulo con ayuda de una gran amiga de mi colegio :'D te quiero Danny, extrañare hacerte preguntas extrañas cada vez que tenia oportunidad y tus maravillosas respuestas. Pero bien... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, dentro de poco llegara nuestro "querido" antagonista a escena por primera vez, quienes leen "nada es imposible!" ya saben a quien me refiero...

Bueno... eso es todo, ¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. Melodía de Piano

**Melodía de piano…**

Scott caminaba por los pasillos buscando a una uva con patas, si… una uva con patas, Vicent se había saltado la primera clase sin decir nada y había decidido saltarse la segunda hora para buscarlo, quiera o no eso le extrañaba un poco y le preocupaba, tal vez no se había sentido bien y se encontraba en la enfermería, tal vez algo le había pasado, no era un secreto para él que su amigo gustaba de meterse en problemas y que dependía de su melliza para los golpes… Vicent era mejor moviendo la boca que con los puños, lo que más le preocupaba era que Puppet se había enfermado y si el tonto cabeza de berenjena estaba en problemas ambos terminarían morados…

\- Eres un idiota – suspiro mientras pasaba frente al salón de música, se quedo parado por un momento al escuchar una melodía salir de ese salón – que raro… se supone que no debería de haber nadie aquí – susurraba mientras abría la puerta con cuidado para ver quien era – ¡Vicent!

Cubrió su boca al notar que había gritado el nombre de la persona que se encontraba sentada frente al piano tocando con gran destreza, por suerte, Vicent no se dio cuenta de nada, Puppet ya había mencionado algo de que Vicent había preferido clases de piano al karate, pero nunca lo había escuchado tocar, en realidad, cuando llegaba a la casa de los Frost y veía el gran piano que tenían en medio de la sala Vicent solo pasaba de este como si fuera una baratija más…

Se quedo escuchando la hermosa melodía que Vicent tocaba por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta cuando ya había dejado de escuchar simplemente en la puerta del salón y había entrado, se había quedado parado junto a la puerta mirando a su mejor amigo, cuando la pieza termino Vicent soltó un suspiro justo al momento que se giraba.

\- Scott – se sorprendió al ver a su amigo ahí – o-oye… ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No deberías estar en clases?

\- Si… igual que tu, tonto.

\- Es verdad… yo… solo pasaba por aquí… el piano estaba desafinado y…

\- Tocas hermoso – dijo Scott sonriendo – esa canción… ¿tu la compusiste? ¿cómo se llama?

\- Bueno… es algo que me acaba de salir, a veces pasa – mintió bajando la mirada – aun no tiene nombre… tal vez no le ponga… tal vez nunca la vuelta a tocar…

\- Es una lastima… me encantaría escucharla otra vez.

\- ¿En serio te gusto? – pregunto bajando un poco la mirada, Scott juraría que lo vio sonrojarse en ese instante – si tu quieres… ven a mi casa después de clases… puedo grabarla para ti.

\- ¿En serio? – Scott no pudo ocultar la emoción en su voz – l-lo siento… creo que me emocione demasiado… pero, claro… iré a tu casa, ahora tenemos que regresar a clases.

\- Si…

Vicent cerro el teclado del piano mientras seguía a su amigo a su salón de clases, por suerte, el viejo profesor de inglés no notaba si había un marciano verde con ojos saltones en su salón… menos notaba si faltaba uno o dos estudiantes en sus puestos. Las clases pasaron tranquilas, incluso la conversación entre Vicent y Scott fue normal, como si hubieran olvidado el asunto del piano, pero no era así.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Scott acompaño a Vicent a su casa, había llamado a su mamá para decirle que se quedaría esa noche en la casa de los Frost ¿por qué iba a quedarse a dormir? Simple: tenia un examen de matemáticas al día siguiente y seria más fácil que Vicent le explicara a que le quitara el examen de las manos otra vez como lo había hecho un mes antes. Llegar a la casa de los Frost siempre le impresionaba, era casi una mansión, pero había algo extraño, junto al auto negro de la madre de Vicent estaba estacionado un auto rojo…

\- ¿Visitas? – pregunto Scott cuando Vicent se quedo parado en medio de la entrada.

\- Es Drake – dijo en voz baja, Scott no pudo evitar notar el desprecio en la voz de su amigo al pronunciar ese nombre – es el novio de mamá… mi padrastro…

\- ¿Padrastro? Y…. ¿tu padre?

\- Falleció hace un año en un accidente de transito.

\- L-lo siento… no tuve que preguntar…

\- Esta bien – sonrió Vicent desordenando el cabello de Scott – vamos, no pongas esa cara señor Ring-ring, la verdad era que no tenia mucha relación con mi padre… y tampoco es como si la tuviera con mi madre, pero esta bien, no voy a devolverlo a la vida llorando ¿verdad?

\- Aun así… lo siento… no tuve que preguntarte.

\- Ya te dije que esta bien – gruño Vicent acorralando a Scott contra una columna en la entrada de su casa – no me obligues a besarte otra vez para que dejes de mirarme así…

\- Vicent… estamos frente a tu casa…

\- Como si me importara, ya nos vio mi hermana… que lo vea mi madre, Alex o mi tonto padrastro no cambiaria nada…

Antes que Scott pudiera responder algo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre más alto que Vicent, de cabello negro y ojos de un extraño color rojizo, la sonrisa de Vicent se borro en ese momento, el hombre aun parado en la puerta de la casa les miro extrañado, Scott estaba rojo como un tomate, tenia el cabello alborotado y los lentes mal colocados por el repentino movimiento de Vicent.

\- Hola Vicent – saludo el hombre con una sonrisa – veo que traes a un amigo… ¿no nos vas a presentar?

\- Drake, Scott, Scott, Drake… mucho gusto y adiós.

\- ¡Vicent!

Logro escuchar la risa sarcástica de Drake aun cuando subían las escaleras para llegar a la habitación del de cabello morado, Scott estaba protestando por saber que sucedía cuando entraron a una habitación que estaba desocupada.

\- ¿¡Me vas a explicar que acaba de suceder, uva con patas!? – exclamo Scott cuando Vicent lo soltó.

\- Olvide mencionarlo – volvió a sonreír – no me llevo muy bien con mi padrastro, Drake… así que normalmente estoy tratando de evitarlo, pero… olvida eso, espero que no tengas que ver a ese idiota muchas veces.

\- ¿Vive con ustedes?

\- No… vive en Boston por su trabajo, a veces viene a visitarnos y se queda el fin de semana – sonrió de lado – no sé porque aun esta aquí… pero espero que se valla pronto – suspiro – ahora… ¿no querías que grabara la canción?

\- ¿Aun lo harás? No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres…

\- Es para ti, Claro que lo hare – sonrió haciendo sonrojar a Scott ¿por qué se sonrojaba? – vamos… el piano esta en la sala…

Scott asintió mientras seguía a Vicent escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala de la familia Frost, era una habitación enorme, aun recordaba ese lugar de cuando Vicent lo beso por primera vez, se sonrojo mucho al pensar en eso, siguió a Vicent hasta el piano de cola que se encontraba en una esquina de aquella habitación, Vicent lo abrió sentándose frente a este e invitando a Scott a hacer lo mismo.

\- N-no sé si es buena idea – susurro Scott sentándose al lado de Vicent – podría arruinarlo.

\- Nunca lo harías – sonrió Vicent sacando una grabadora de un cajón cercano – te dare un CD quemado mañana ¿Esta bien?

\- C-claro… gracias…

Vicent no dijo nada más, encendió la grabadora y la dejo sobre el piano, soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos, recordando las notas… Scott escuchaba la melodía tal y como había sido esa misma mañana, sin darse cuenta, también había terminado cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la melodía del piano, así pasaron los minutos hasta que la melodía termino, Vicent paro la grabación.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunto mirando a Scott con una sonrisa.

\- Me encanta – sonrió Scott bajando la mirada – es como hoy en la mañana… pensé que la habías improvisado.

\- " _Scott's melody"_ – susurro Vicent bajando la mirada mientras jugaba un poco con las teclas, Scott le miro confundido – creo que así la llamare… la melodía de Scott…

\- o-oye… no t-tienes que hacerlo…

\- Fuiste el primero en escucharla, quiero hacerlo… eres alguien muy especial para mi, Scott – Scott no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esas palabras, bajo la mirada avergonzado – además… es MI melodía y hare lo que quiera con MI melodía y le puedo poner el nombre que yo quiera.

En su menté, Scott quería ahorcar a Vicent hasta que este quedara del color de su cabello, en serio… había arruinado un momento que pudo ser romántico por unos segundos, Scott solo soltó un suspiro mientras reía, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Vicent seguiría siendo Vicent siempre. Pasaron un rato conversando sobre algunas cosas más, Vicent grabo un par de canciones más para Scott esa tarde, luego, subieron a la habitación de los mellizos para poder hacer las tareas y que Vicent le explicara matemáticas.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, Scott acepto quedarse en el suelo en medio de las camas de los mellizos, mientras que Puppet y Vicent esperaban a que Scott terminara de vestirse en el baño del segundo piso, aprovecharon para conversar de lo sucedido esa tarde, donde Puppet había tomado una fotografía donde se les veía a ambos en el piano.

\- Dame eso – se la quito Vicent de la mano mientras la guardaba en su mini-altar de Scott – no sé como haces eso… ¿has pensado en ser paparazzi?

\- Soy paparazzi oficial del PurplePhone – dijo orgullosa mostrando un emblema con un teléfono morado

\- ¿PurplePhone?

\- Tu color favorito es el morado, casi todo en tu vida es morado, tus sabanas, la mayor parte de tu ropa, incluso tus calzoncillos son morados o tiene uvas… por eso eres Purple Guy, por otro lado, Scott no suelta su teléfono por nada en su vida, la ultima vez que lo perdió casi le da un infarto, por eso él es Phone Guy… Purple Guy más Phone Guy es igual a PurplePhone.

\- Lo peor es que lo explicas como si estuvieras explicando las leyes de Newton… consíguete un novio.

\- Ya te lo dije… estoy en una seria relación con mi almohada – Vicent giro los ojos, no haría cambiar de opinión a su hermana – por otro lado…. ¿Cuándo le dirás que estas enamorado de él?

\- No lo sé… quiero darle algo especial para el viernes…

\- ¿San Valentín? Bueno… piensa en algo que cada vez que lo vea, haga que le recuerdes sin ser demasiado directo ¿entiendes?

\- Voy a pensarlo.

Mientras que ambos hermanos conversaban, Scott estaba sentado sobre el lavamanos del baño de la familia escribiendo en su diario, no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque estuviera en la casa de sus amigos.

" _Querido diario:_

 _Vicent compuso una canción en piano para mi… no sé, es raro ¿verdad? Esta mañana lo encontré en el salón de música tocando el piano, me dijo que había improvisado pero no le creí… parecía que había ensayado muchas veces ya, me invito a su casa para grabarla y así dármela en un CD, además de que también necesitaba que me explicara algunas cosas de matemáticas._

 _Es mejor que termine por hoy, estoy en la casa de los Frost y ya deben de estarse preguntando porque tardo tanto._

 _Scott._

Cerro el diario y lo guardo entre su ropa, no quería que los hermanos vieran que tenia un diario, había tenido que pedirle una pijama a Vicent, la cual le quedaba un poco grande, no pudo evitar sentir el aroma de la ropa de su amigo… olía a lavanda, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenia esa extraña esencia que solo podía tener Vicent, se sonrojo al pensar en eso. Escuchaba a los hermanos conversar dentro de la habitación, toco un par de veces antes de entrar, Puppet estaba en su cama con un pijama gris con lunares negros y Vicent una pijama igual en morado.

\- ¿Aun siguen vistiendo conjuntos gemelos? – bromeo Scott al verlos.

\- De vez en cuando encontramos algo en el armario que lo compraron al 2x1 – sonrió Puppet – por otro lado, a ti parece quedarte un poco grande eso…

\- Ustedes dos son demasiado altos para su edad – se quejo Scott sonrojado.

\- Sino fuera porque mañana tenemos clases esto seria una pijamada muy divertida – dijo Vicent mirando a Scott acomodarse en colchón que estaba en medio de ambas camas – incluso podríamos ver películas de terror…

\- Sabes que las odio – se quejo Scott quitándose las gafas para guardarlas – deberíamos dormir… ya es muy tarde.

\- Si, tienes razón… buenas noches, Puppet, Scott…

\- Buenas noches Vinny, Scott – bostezo Puppet metiéndose a su cama – y, Scott… ten cuidado, a veces Vicent se cae de de la cama, no valla a ser que despierten juntos en la misma colchoneta.

\- Esta bien – rio Scott – buenas noches… Puppet… Vicent…

Vicent sonrió mientras miraba a Scott, apago la luz casi al mismo tiempo que Puppet… pasaron las horas y Vicent no podía dormir, aun había algo que quería hacer, confirmo que Puppet y Scott estuvieran durmiendo cuando bajo de su cama y se puso de rodillas junto a Scott, aparto un poco el cabello negro de este para apreciar mejor sus facciones bajo la luz de la luna que entraba a la habitación, sonrió.

\- Buenas noches… señor ring-ring – susurro besando los labios de Scott.

 **Continuara…**

Vicent es todo un acosador, estoy orgullosa de él... ahora solo falta que comiences a matar chicas de cabello morado de diferentes formas para obtener el amor de tu telefono-sempai... oh... juego equivocado XD ok no, olviden eso, estoy metiendo mucho de Yandere Simulator (Para quienes lo recuerden, si, el altar de Scott si esta basado en Yandere Simulator) pero bien... queria decirles, a partir de este capitulo ademas de que va a aparecer Drake (quienes leen "Nada es imposible" entenderan mejor) ya no tomare muchas referencias de los cortos que fueron publicados en "Nada es imposible" sino que contaran una historia diferente un poco más basada en la historia de los hermanos Frost... ahora les pregunto (ALERTA; puede ser spoiler):

Aunque sea una tortura para mi... ¿Quieren saber que fue lo que sucedio entre Vicent y Drake?

Y eso es todo por hoy... nos leemos pronto!


	5. Planes futuros

**Planes Futuros**

Scott miraba como Vicent tocaba el piano con la destreza habitual, desde que este había grabado la canción para él todo había sido... diferente, claro... también había ayudado un poco lo sucedido el San Valentín, cuando Vicent prácticamente le confeso sus sentimientos y le pidió que fueran novios (aunque nunca pronuncio aquella palabra), había pasado mes y medio desde aquello... hoy Vicent le había pedido que lo siguiera al salón de música durante economía del hogar (Si, habían dejado a Puppet preparando un pastel sola, pero luego se lo compensarían) para enseñarle una nueva canción que había compuesto.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Vicent girándose para ver a Scott.

\- ¿Tengo que decirlo? Eres... increíble...

\- Bueno... solo fue algo que salio anoche de la nada... Puppet casi me mata por estar practicando con el teclado que tengo en la habitación – rió Vicent sentándose al lado de Scott cerca de la puerta – ya sabes... nada del otro mundo.

\- Ustedes ven un examen sorpresa de matemáticas como un paseo por el campo, claro que no es nada del otro mundo componer este tipo de melodías...

\- Nos ves como si no fueramos tus amigos, Scott, tu sabes mejor que nadie que ni Puppet ni yo somos perfectos, en especial Puppet.

\- Sigo sin entender como fue que se hicieron amigos de alguien como yo... podrían ser los más populares de la escuela.

\- Yo me enamore a primera vista de ti – sonrio Vicent haciendo sonrojar un poco a Scott – no te pongas así... hablo en serio.

\- Tenemos 15 años ¿cómo vas a hablar en serio?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez dentro de otros 15 años estemos viviendo juntos y con dos hijos llamados Violette y Seth.

\- Eso no va a pasar, Vicent – sonrio Scott – tal vez lo de que sigamos saliendo si... pero no vamos a tener hijos, somos hombres.

\- Nada es imposible Scott...

\- Si tu lo dices... vamos, tenemos que llegar a deporte.

\- Nunca me tomas en serio...

\- Si lo hago, te lo juro.

\- Entonces – Vicent lo detuvo antes de salir del salón de música acorralándolo junto a la puerta – dime que me amas... o por lo menos que me quieres, Scott.

Scott solto un suspiro, no era la primera vez que Vicent le hacía eso, cada vez que este comenzaba hablar del futuro que iban a tener juntos y pensaba que no lo tomaba en serio, hacía eso... ¡Claro que lo tomaba en serio! Vicent no tenia ni idea de cuantas veces había escrito en su diario lo que desearía hacer dentro de 10 años y él siempre figuraba en sus planes, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Vicent cuando pensaba en su futuro... claro que lo amaba... aun con sus 15 años tenia en claro aquellos sentimientos.

Abrazo al más alto por el cuello besando sus labios... desde hacía unas semanas después había comenzado a tener más libertad en ese sentido, al principio le daba vergüenza que Vicent lo acorralara contra la pared o que lo besara, aun le avergonzaba que lo hiciera en publico... pero cuando estaban solos era muy diferente, se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltar.

\- Te amo, Vicent – susurro sonriendo – ¿Convencido?

\- Casi... vamos a clase, Troncha Torro debe de estar volviéndose loca porque no estamos...

\- Vamos.

Corrieron al gimnasio lo más rápido que pudieron, claro... había que aclarar que, además de ser pareja, seguían siendo mejores amigos, era extraño, Scott al principio había sentido vergüenza de estar con Vicent, incluso un día llego a molestarse con este porque seguía actuando como si nada frente a Puppet y los otros, pero al final lo entendio... Vicent no se averguenzaria nunca de decir que lo amaba, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser su mejor amigo, y claro, Scott tampoco quería hacerlo.

Luego de deporte, era hora de literatura, Puppet se fue quejando con sus amigos todo el camino a la clase sobre lo pesado que era trabajar sola en economía del hogar y que le debían una buena por no decirle nada a la maestra... cuando entraron al salón se encontraron con un titulo escrito en el pizarrón que a mas de uno saco un suspiro, un quejido o el almuerzo... Scott aun sentía pena por Fritz que siempre vomitaba después de deporte.

\- Bien chicos – llamo la profesora – hoy haremos un ensayo de 100 palabras sobre lo que quieren hacer dentro de 15 años, no importa si son metas profesionales o personales. Mañana pasaran a leer su ensayo frente a toda la clase, escogeré a cualquiera, así que háganlo lo mejor que puedan y, por favor, que sean metas realistas, eso va para ti, Kevin, y el titulo no cuenta, Criz.

Explicaba la profesora mientras repartía unas hojas a los estudiantes, Scott miro la hoja y recordó la conversación de unos minutos atrás con Vicent... tal vez podía demostrarle lo mucho que lo tomaba en cuenta con ese ensayo, sonrió de una forma que se luego le recordaría a Vicent con esa sonrisa tan... rara suya y comenzó a escribir, primero sus metas profesionales, luego... las personales, fue un poco dificil hacerlo, pero lo hizo... ahora... solo tenia que esperar al otro día.

Tal y como lo dijo la profesora, al día siguiente, comenzaron a pasar como había dicho la profesora, estaban sentados en circulo mientras cada uno pasaba, la que estaba exponiendo en ese momento era Puppet.

\- Dentro de 15 años quiero verme al espejo y ver a la doctora Patricia Frost, oncóloga, y decirme a mi misma, "bien hecho, Puppet, cumpliste tu meta" – sonrió bajando las hojas – gracias por su atención

\- Bien hecho, Patty – felicito la maestra – bien... vemos... sigamos con los Frost, Vicent.

\- Bien hecho – felicito a su hermana pasando a su lado – pero nadie me supera – Puppet bufo sentándose en su puesto antes que su hermano comenzara – "Cómo me veo dentro de 15 años por Vicent Frost" Dentro de otros 15 años creo haber terminado por fin la carrera de derecho, preferiría no tener que trabajar para nadie y ser mi propio jefe, tal vez incluso abra mi propia oficina o trabaje bajo el nombre de la de mi madre, juro no acercarme a mi hermana cuando esta termine su carrera... dudo que teniendo una hermana médico mi fobia a las agujas desaparezca – todos comenzaron a reír al escuchar eso – Pero bien, hable de mis metas profesionales, como meta personal solo tengo una, no importa el tiempo que pase, quiero seguir amando a mi novio, Scott Phone, como hoy lo hago y, si es posible en este loco mundo, poder formar una familia con él...

\- Muy bien Vicent... muy romantico de tu parte – felicito la maestra sonriendo, la verdad era que desde hacía unas semanas ya no era secreto para nadie que ese par estaba saliendo – Scott... ¿nos haces el honor de pasar a compartir tu ensayo?

\- Claro, profesora – dijo Scott un poco sonrojado, luego de lo que Vicent había dicho, no había mucho más que decir, solto un suspiro – "Como me veo dentro de 15 años por Scott Phone" Como muchos, imagino que dentro de 15 años ya habre terminado mi carrera universitaria, una ingeniería en computación y robótica, desde que soy muy joven me llama la atención el tema de las computadoras, así que espero poder tener mi propia empresa o trabajar por mi cuenta, no me importa tanto tener millones de dólares en la bolsa como trabajar en lo que a mi me gusta, tal vez en ese entonces incluso haya inventado algo que ayude a la humanidad... pero estas solo serian metas sin sentidos si no logro tener a la persona que quiero a mi lado – solto un suspiro mirando a Vicent, estaba sonrojado – no sé como será el mundo dentro de 15 años, y no quiero saberlo... si conociera lo que va a pasar dentro de 24 horas ya no seria divertido... pero hay una sola cosa que tengo en claro... y... es que... quiero... quiero poder cumplir todos estos sueños junto a una sola persona... especial:... V-Vicent Frost...

Vicent levanto la mirada sorprendido cuando Scott termino el discurso, quería ponerse de pie y arrastrarlo al baño, pero sabía que la maestra le regañaría y, posiblemente, le enviaría un reporte por tratar de secuestrar (y posiblemente "manosear") a un compañero de clases... bueno, ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo algún día, pasaron un par más a presentar su informe, pero Vicent había dejado de prestar atención a la clase desde que Scott había hablado, le miraba de reojo fijamente sin que este se diera cuenta... estaba comenzando a pensar en lo que Puppet le había dicho; "pareces un acosador" y bueno... orgullosamente puede decir que era el acosador de Scott Phone.

Luego de clases Puppet tuvo que asegurarse que su hermano gemelo no se llevara a Scott a un lugar fuera de su vista para hacer quien sabe que cosas con el pobre teléfono... los tres iban de camino a la mansión (cosa que Scott insistia en llamar así a la casa de los Frost) en que vivian los gemelos mientras conversaban sobre diferentes temas, luego de la clase de literatura Scott había tratado de evitar el tema sobre el futuro con Puppet y, especialmente, con Vicent.

\- Parece que su padrastro esta en casa – observo Scott cuando llegaron frente a la casa de los gemelos – si quieren yo...

\- Te quedas a cenar – sentenciaron ambos mirando a su amigo.

\- B-bien –

Si Vicent te lanzaba la mirada asesina para que no le dijeras al maestro que él te había hecho el examen porque tu no sabes ni papa es una cosa... pero que los dos te lanzaran la mirada de "te mueves un milímetro más de lo que nosotros te decimos y no vives para contarlo" era algo que intimidaba a cualquiera ¿Cómo había logrado ser amigo de los chicos más aterradores de todo el colegio? Lado positivo; ya no había quien se atreviera a molestarlo, lado negativo; como sabía que Vicent golpeaba como nena, él era quien tenia que vigilar que no se metiera en problemas y, por el contrario, Puppet pegaba como luchador profesional, también tenia que vigilar que nadie la molestara más de la cuenta... que amigos.

Entraron a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, cosa que les fallo, tan solo entraron e iban a subir los escalones cuando Victoria los intercepto en el descanso de las escaleras.

\- Chicos, ya llegaron – dijo ella sonriendo – que bueno verte, Scott ¿cómo estas?

\- Bien, señora Frost, es un placer verla... espero no molestarla...

\- Tu nunca me molestarias, Scott, eres como parte de la familia – dijo ella con una sonrisa – es verdad... Drake y yo tenemos algo que decirles chicos, vamos al comedor.

\- Eh... creo que me ire a casa – se despidió Scott mientras Victoria los llevaba al comedor.

\- ¡Claro que no! – se interpuso ella – te lo dije, eres como parte de la familia, como el hijo que _quiero_ tener... así que tu te quedas a cenar.

\- De tal palo tales astillas – susurro para si mismo mirando a los hermanos.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al comedor, Alex ya se encontraba ahí jugando con una uva y Drake estaba simplemente ahí sentado sin hacer nada, cuando Victoria entro seguida por los tres chicos, Drake se puso de pie con una sonrisa... sonrisa que se desvanecio al ver a Scott Phone con los gemelos.

\- Oh... Scott – saludo Alex – ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?

\- Parece que si – sonrio de lado – espero que no les importe...

\- Bueno... nosotros íbamos a tener una pequeña reunión familiar – hablo Drake mirando a Victoria – para hablar con los chicos sobre un tema un tanto importante... sino te importa...

\- Drake – llamo Puppet mostrando lo molesta que estaba – Scott es como parte de la familia, mamá lo invito a quedarse... sea cual sea la situación, él se enterara también...

\- Incluso, me atrevo a agregar, creo que Scott es más bienvenido en esta casa que tu – escupio Vicent mirando a su padrastro.

\- ¡Vicent! – Victoria miro a su hijo y luego suspiro... lo quisiera o no, tenia razón – esta bien, Drake, yo invite a Scott a quedarse porque quiero que él también escuche la noticia... así que Scott se va a quedar a cenar...

\- Esta bien – suspiro volviendo a sentarse – si eso es lo que quieres...

La familia Frost y Drake se sentaron a la mesa, Drake estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, cosa que molesto notablemente a Puppet por un momento, esperaba que su "querido" padrastro (cof aborto fallido cof) no pretendiera quedarse en ese sitio para siempre... Vicent y Scott se sentaron juntos a un lado de la mesa, Puppet tomo el otro extremo de la mesa al lado de Victoria, eso molesto a Drake... en serio, esa niña lo retaba a propósito con cada acto que ella hacía delante suya. Cenaron tranquilamente, para Vicent y Puppet era fácil ignorar a su padrastro, Alex simplemente parecía de adorno, eso, hasta que Victoria llevo unas copas con vino para todos.

\- wow – admiro Alex mirando las copas, conocía esas copas... cada vez que había una noticia importante que dar Victoria las usaba – por favor... dime que no estas embarazada y vas a tener trillizos... con Puppet y Vicent tengo suficiente para una vida completa...

\- No – rió Victoria – no estoy embarazada... sabes que después de Vicent y Puppet no puedo tener hijos, Alex...

\- Entonces... ¿Qué celebramos? – pregunto Puppet con una sonrisa.

\- Chicos – cuando Victoria entrelazo las manos con Drake todos se pusieron tensos, incluso Scott que sabía que venia – Drake me propuso matrimonio...

\- Nos vamos a casar – completo Drake.

El lugar quedo en silencio, Vicent y Puppet se miraron uno al otro por un rato, Alex se estaba ahogando con el agua y Scott no se sentía ser el más indicado para hablar... Victoria ya se esperaba esa reacción de sus hijos, Puppet y Vicent simplemente no aceptaban a Drake como su padrastro y Alex siempre terminaba a punto de morir en una noticia... cuando le dijo que iba a ser hermano se le atoro una salchicha en la garganta por no masticar bien.

\- F-felicidades – hablo Scott cansado del silencio – es... una... gran noticia, señora Frost...

\- Gracias por romper el silencio, Scott – sonrío mirando a quien esperaba fuera su futuro yerno – y ya te dije que me llames solo Victoria.

\- Si, es una gran noticia – se burlo Vicent jugando con el liquido de la copa – así que... ahora seras nuestro padrastro oficial, Drake.

\- Vamos, Vinny... puedes llamarme papá.

\- Prefiero dormir en un hospital antes de eso – gruño poniéndose de pie – bien... es muy tarde, voy a dejar a Scott a su casa...

\- Y yo voy a jugar en la consola – hablo Puppet también poniéndose de pie – nos vemos mañana en clase, Scott... y no llegues tarde a casa, Vinny.

\- Yo tengo que hacer tareas – se puso de pie Alex al ver que se quedaba solo – y... eh... ¿felicidades? Mamá...

Los cuatro menores salieron corriendo del lugar, cuando Drake y Victoria escucharon las puertas cerrarse, él se puso de pie junto a su futura esposa... habían varias cosas que no le había agradado de esa reunión, principalmente una persona... Scott Phone... simplemente no podía soportar que ese niño escuálido y torpe estuviera tan apegado con la familia Frost, también había otro detalle... uno del que se ocuparía muy pronto.

\- Oye, Victoria – llamo mientras esta comenzaba a lavar los platos – hay algo que sigue incomodándome... ¿por qué Vicent y Patty, con 15 años, siguen durmiendo en la misma habitación?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Digo... Patty es una chica, merece su privacidad y Vicent... bueno, ya sabes, debe de sentirse asfixiado con tener a su hermana gemela todo el tiempo con él, están en una edad difícil... ya sabes... las hormonas alborotadas y todo eso, es posible que ellos...

\- Drake – le interrumpió sabiendo a lo que quería llegar – Patty y Vicent son hermanos y los mejores amigos... ¿a que quieres llegar con eso?

\- Mira, sere sincero... Vicent necesita su propia habitación, ellos no pueden seguir durmiendo en la misma habitación.

Victoria miro de reojo a Drake, sabía que él tenia razón pero... ¿separar a Vicent y Puppet? No creía que aquello fuera la mejor idea pero... Mientras Victoria debatia con ella misma sobre sus hijos, Drake sonreía internamente, el separar a los gemelos era solo la primera parte de su plan, sabía que Puppet haría lo que fuera para proteger a sus hermanos, en especial, a su gemelo... cuando Vicent dejara de existir todo ese coraje con el que la peli-negra logra retarlo, desaparecería... solo tenia que destruir a Vicent primero, cosa que no seria tan difícil...

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa! aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "El diario de Scott" y, pues bien... a partir de la otra semana organizare un poco mejor el horario de publicación de este fic, pues ahora que "¡Nada es imposible!" esta a punto de terminar, entonces tomare el horario de publicación para este, pero bien... no tengo mucho que decir, pero ahora les vengo a pedir un poco de ayuda :D

Quienes quieran aparecer en el fic (solo por un par de capitulos) necesito un poco de familia para los Frosts XD ya saben, primos, tíos y etc... como mínimo unos 6 familiares, quienes esten interesados pueden llenar la siguiente ficha:

 **NOMBRE**

 **Edad**

 **Apariencia** (Como luce y como viste casualmente y una vestimenta para un evento formal)

Procedencia (de que parte del país o mundo viene y donde reside)

 **Parentesco** (si es por parte de Victoria, Payton - el padre de los gemelos y Alex que esta muerto – o de Drake)

 **Personalidad** (Agregar también como se lleva con Vicent, Puppet, Scott, Alex, Victoria y Drake)

 **Pasatiempo** (Cualquier cosa que le guste hacer)

 _ **Ejemplo:**_

 **PATRICIA MARIÓN FROST (Puppet)**

 **Edad** 16 años

 **Procedencia** Nueva York - reside en FredTown, Oregon.

 **Apariencia** Viste normalmente de colores oscuros, le gusta usar vestidos a las rodillas la mayor parte del tiempo con medias a rallas negras y blancas, su cabello es negro largo a la cintura y lo lleva en una coleta la mayor parte del tiempo o suelto hecho un desastre, sus ojos son negros, es pálida como si nunca hubiera salido al sol, es bastante alta, mide 1,70 al igual que su gemelo, Vicent. Solo para ciertas ocasiones, usa vestidos largos y zapatos de tacón.

 **Parentesco** Victoria, madre. Payton, padre fallecido.

 **Personalidad** Es alguien muy explosivo, hará cualquier cosa por sus hermanos, se preocupa por sus hermanos casi llegando a actuar como una madre para ellos, ella ve a Scott como el "hermano menor que quiere tener", se lleva bien con su madre, sin embargo, suele contradecirle mucho, pues no cree que su mamá conozca bien a sus hermanos y toma decisiones sin pensar en ellos, por otro lado, odia a Drake con todo su corazón, no le agrada para nada desde la primera vez que lo vio, cree que es un aprovechado. Sabe de artes marciales y no dudara en romperle la nariz a cualquiera si se mete con alguien a quien ella quiere o la molestan a ella.

 **Pasatiempo** jugar videojuegos

A quien le interese puede dejar su ficha, será un personaje para uno o dos capítulos nada más, aclaro, solo aceptare d fichas (2 o 3 para cada personaje... presiento que nadie va a querer relacionarse con Drake -.-") tomen de ejemplo la ficha de Puppet, con lo del parentesco, es solo un familiar (si no ha quedado en claro, Payton era el padre de Vicent, Puppet y Alex quien falleció el año pasado en un accidente) oh... y otra cosa, por si se lo preguntaron, donde sucede la historia se llama "FredTown" y esta en Oregon (Fredbear family dinner + iTownGamePlay + Gravity Falls) así que si... practicamente cruzaron todo el país para llegar a ese lugar...


	6. Como de la familia

**Como de la familia**

 _"Querido diario:_

 _Es muy raro… desde que la señora Frost dijo que era como parte de la familia que Puppet y Vicent me tratan como tal, aunque de formas diferentes, Puppet es como si fuera otro hermano menor, Alex también me trata como si fuera el hermano que quiere pero… Vicent actúa más como un novio celoso (creo que eso es) sigo sin entender que es lo que quiso decir la señora Frost con eso de "eres el hijo que quiero tener" espero que no sea lo que pienso…_

 _Como sea, Vicent vendrá a recogerme para ir al primer ensayo de la boda de su mamá y Drake, no puedo creer que prácticamente voy y vengo como si fuera la esposa de Vicent con ellos (si alguien llegara a leer esto, por favor, guárdese los comentarios) incluso una vez me presento así solo para molestarme… no le hable en todo el día y me fui con Puppet evitando a Vicent. Creo que ya esta en la puerta, escribiré más tarde si puedo, espero que todo salga bien en este ensayo._

 _Scott"_

Soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, Vicent y él iban a ir al ensayo en la iglesia de la boda de Victoria y Drake, bueno… simplemente iba a estar sentado en una banca junto con Vicent y Puppet, tratando que Vicent no se quede dormido y que Puppet deje su consola de videojuegos… ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo el niñero de los gemelos?

\- ¡Scott! ¡Llego Vicent! – llamo su madre, era sábado, así que ella no trabajaba, estaba parada junto a la puerta hablando con Vicent cuando bajo las escaleras – ¿Quieres que te valla a buscar a la casa de los Frost?

\- Gracias, yo te llamo – me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos, mamá.

\- Un gusto verla, señora Phone – se despidió Vicent – prometo traerlo de vuelta antes de media noche – guiño un ojo.

\- Lo que digas, príncipe morado… – rió Stella mirando a su hijo y a Vicent – trae a _Scottcienta_ antes de media noche o su traje se hará arrapos y el auto se convertirá en una calabaza.

\- ¡Mamá! – me queje un poco sonrojado – como sea… nos vemos más tarde, te quiero.

\- Vamos, _Scottcienta_ – lo halo Vicent – ya escuchaste… tengo que dejarte antes de media noche.

Stela simplemente rio ante aquella escena, ya veía a su hijo y a Vicent salir en serio… la verdad era que no tenia nada contra que su hijo estuviera saliendo con otro hombre, la verdad era que con lo social que era Scott incluso hubiera aceptado un perro como novio de su hijo, además… le agradaba Vicent, era un chico tan serio y amable.

Scott no entendía como su madre permitía que saliera con Vicent, claro… delante de su madre actuaba como un chico "serio y responsable" cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario… mientras estaban en el asiento del autobús con dirección a la ciudad, Scott miraba a la ventanilla casi durmiendo, era un viaje de una hora para llegar a su destino, estaba aburrido.

\- Oye. Scott – le llamo Vicent en un momento – ¿Quieres jugar algo?

\- Siempre y cuando no sea una de tus pervertidas ideas de las que solo tu hermana me puede salvar, esta bien…

\- Vamos, no soy un pervertido…

\- Ya dime… ¿Qué quieres jugar?

\- Veamos… – Vicent miro por la ventanilla del autobús cuando justo al lado de este pasaba un auto, sonrió al recordar uno de los juegos que jugaba con sus hermanos cuando eran niños – mira esa matricula… sus letras: DSA… Debería Salir Antes… intentalo.

\- Esta bien – suspiro Scott buscando otro auto – mira; HEP… Hermano En Pañales.

\- Espero que sea Alex – rió Vicent mirando por la ventanilla – mira; BST… Burro Sobre Transporte.

\- Tonto – rió Scott buscando otro auto – TJN… Trafico Jugo Naranja

\- DCM… me matas si lo digo – Scott le miro molesto – esta bien… Duro Contra el Muro

\- Y dices que no eres un pervertido, Frost – bufo Scott – además, son 4 palabras… veamos, PDC… Pizza de cupcakes.

\- Que asco… ¿te imaginas una pizza de cupcakes? – Scott se encogió de hombros – esa me gusta…TAS… Te Amo Scott…

El pelinegro se sonrojo apartando la mirada, trato de no hacer notar su vergüenza y continuaron jugando, cada vez inventaban frases más tontas o sin sentido, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron, solo lo notaron porque el chofer paro el trasporte y se bajo de este, salieron del autobús, justo cuando buscaban a alguien con la mirada, este "alguien" se lanzo a ellos casi haciendo que cayeran de espaldas por el susto que les había causado la "marioneta".

\- ¡Puppet! – gritaron ambos cuando la chica los abrazó.

\- ¿Les gusto el jumpscare? - se burlo la chica – hubieran visto sus caras… parecía como si les fuera a dar un paro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Vicent – pensé que ibas a estar con mamá, Alex y Drake.

\- Si, pero me aburrí y le dije a mamá que los iba a ir a buscar – se justifico – vamos… deben de estar en el salón de la recepción probando la comida…

\- Llegamos a tiempo a mi parte favorita – susurro Vicent a Scott.

\- Tonto – rió Scott codeando a su amigo.

Los tres caminaron mientras conversaban, Puppet caminaba unos pasos delante de su hermano y amigo para darle un poco de privacidad a la "pareja", de vez en cuando le gustaba dejar a su hermano y a Scott solos, pero, conociendo a su acosador hermano, a veces era mejor tener un ojo sobre Vicent para que no metiera al pobre de Scott en una caseta de baño y ahí desnudara al pobre teléfono… aunque no lo negaría, seria interesante…

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde celebrarían la boda, fueron directo a la mesa principal, Scott se sentía algo fuera de lugar al ver a la madre de sus mejores amigos y al futuro padrastro de estos, le incomodaba cada vez que Drake lo miraba… simplemente no le agradaba a ese hombre y punto, sintió como Vicent tomaba su mano y la besaba frente a toda su familia, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al sentir los labios del de cabellos morados sobre su mano, Vicent le miro a los ojos entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano de Scott con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No te pongas nervioso – le susurro.

\- No estoy nervioso… solo que parece que no le agrado a tu padrastro…

\- ¿Y? A mi no me agrada él y, sin embargo, mi madre se va a casar con él… tiene que aguantarte quiera o no, eres mi mejor amigo y mi novio, no me importa si te acepta o no, su opinión vale miércoles para mi y punto.

\- Aun así… ¿es correcto que me siente a la mesa principal?

\- Mamá nos pidió que así fuera – respondió ahora Alex sonriéndole a Scott – te lo ha dicho, Scott, eres como parte de la familia, incluso me atrevo a decir que mi madre y mis hermanos te quieren más a ti que a mi.

\- Y yo ya te dije que tu eres como la mascota – dijo Puppet mirando a su hermano mayor – Scott es como el hermano menor que quiero tener…

\- Ya tienes un hermano menor – se quejo Vicent.

\- Vamos, hermanito… no te pongas celoso…

\- ¿Puppet es la mayor? – pregunto sorprendido Scott mirando a los gemelos.

\- Mayor por tres minutos – alardeo la peli-negra – pero digo que siempre quise un hermano menor como Scott, aun así te quiero, Vinny.

\- Oh, claro que si… no podrías vivir sin mi.

\- Claro que podría, tendría incluso mi propio cuarto y no encontraría tus calzones debajo de mi cama o tus calcetines con los míos.

\- No me hagas hablar de tu ropa, Puppet, encuentro cosas que no son de hombre en mi cajón todos los días…

Scott reía ante la discusión de los gemelos… a pesar de que a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo, ese par de gritaban cosas sin sentido (especialmente cuando Vicent se cansaba de la discusión y concluía con un "eres adoptada" a lo que Puppet respondía "Si lo soy yo, tu también torpe"), al principio si le incomodaba estar cerca de ellos mientras discutían, es decir, no habían muchos secretos entre ellos… y eso era un poco incomodo de escuchar…

No fue hasta que Victoria y Drake se acercaron (seguidos por una mujer de edad avanzada, otra mujer de cabello rubio obviamente teñido y ojos rojos y junto a esta una chica de más o menos la edad de los gemelos, pelirroja teñida y ojos verdes) que los dos hermanos dejaron de discutir, o más bien, Alex los hizo parar de discutir, los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie mirando fijamente a las tres mujeres que se acercaban junto a su madre y su padrastro.

\- Chicos, le quiero presentar a mi madre, mi hermana y mi sobrina, Amber – presento Drake a los cuatro, aunque para Scott estaba más que claro que el no estaba incluido en el "chicos" – Les presento a mis futuros hijos, Alex, Patty y Vicent… ah… y el amigo de ellos, Scott.

\- ¿Es normal que los amigos estén todo el tiempo con la familia del otro en su pueblo? – pregunto Amber mirando a Scott detenidamente – Eso me parece… raro…

\- Primero, no es un pueblo, es una ciudad pequeña – contradijo Vicent mirando a la chica – y segundo, no hay mucho a lo que llamar "normal" en la familia Frost y, tercero, fue nuestra mamá la que invito a Scott porque para nosotros él también es parte de nuestra familia, más que…

\- Vicent – regaño su madre interrumpiéndolo – bueno… creo que dejaremos a los chicos hablando mientras seguimos con los detalles, pórtense bien… eso va para ustedes dos.

Puppet y Vicent se miraron por un segundo, ambos sonrieron con malicia… cosa que causo escalofríos en Scott y Alex, cuando conocías a los gemelos como ellos, sabías que una sonrisa de ese tipo no significaban cosas buenas.

\- y… ¿Amber? ¿cierto? – llamo Puppet volviéndose a sentar – dinos… ¿de donde eres?

\- California – parecía que con esa simple palabra se sentía superior…

\- Oh, ya veo… Alex nació en Washington – indico Vicent a su hermano mayor – pero Puppet y yo en Nueva York donde vivimos casi toda nuestra vida.

\- Oh… ¿no son de aquí? Es raro… por su estilo pensaba que…

\- ¿Éramos de aquí? – pregunto ahora Puppet riendo – bueno… la educación y los modales son cosas que se pueden aprender en cualquier lado…

\- Aunque veo que en California ya se perdió la educación.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No tienen derecho a insultarme de esa manera!

\- No te insultamos a ti… simplemente decíamos que en California parecen estar escasos de modales – continuo Puppet mirando a su gemelo – no te ofendas por ser otra más de los miles de habitantes de un estado, una ciudad… o siquiera un "pueblo".

\- ¡Yo no sabía que los Neoyorkinos eran tan insoportables! – gruño la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

\- Bueno, el trafico no es muy lindo que digamos – rió Vicent – pero tampoco considero a muchos "insoportables".

\- ¿Crees que somos insoportables? – pregunto ahora Puppet con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por lo menos no soy una estúpida huérfana!

\- ¡Nosotros no somos huérfanos! – esta vez Alex se metió a la discusión – ¡Tuvimos un padre que supo educarnos con valores por lo demás, cosa que una cretina como tu no tiene!

Amber se levanto de la mesa roja de la ira, Vicent y Puppet miraron a su hermano con una sonrisa, incluso Scott estaba sorprendido de lo que Alex había dicho, es decir, Alex tenia la fama de "lame botas" por nunca discutir con nadie y siempre estar de acuerdo con todo lo que le decían… pero Alex también tenia su límite, y ese es que digan o hagan algo a sus hermanos menores.

\- Bien dicho, Alex – le felicito Puppet con una sonrisa.

\- Si… será mejor salir de aquí, presiento que mamá esta a punto de regañanos por esto – suspiro Vicent poniéndose de pie – Scott… ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato por la ciudad?

\- Claro – respondió – ¿ustedes que harán?

\- Hay un árcade a unas cuadras – menciono Puppet – iré a gasta mi mesada a los juegos un rato.

\- Me parece bien – sonrío Vicent – ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos juntos?

\- Es una buena idea – apoyo Alex – yo también estoy cansado de esto, no quiero convivir con la familia de Drake hasta la boda… o la maldita cena.

\- Cuidado – detuvo Vicent el camino de todos – Alex se esta rebelando… el fin del mundo se acerca.

\- Muy gracioso, Vicent.

Scott siguió a los tres hermanos al árcade que estaba a unas cuadras del hotel donde se celebraría la boda, se la pasaba muy bien con ellos, sabía que a pesar de que Alex siempre estuviera peleando con sus hermanos, los quería… a veces matar, pero los quiere…

No sabía que tan raro era pasar tanto tiempo con la familia de tus mejores amigos, la verdad, ya no le importaba, mientras estaban en al árcade jugando, pensaba en ello… tal vez, después de todo, si se sentía como muchas veces los Frost le habían llamado "parte de la familia" sonrío al pensar en eso… aunque había algo que no quería que le quedara en claro, y era el hecho de que Victoria le dijera que era el hijo que quiere tener ¿Con quien lo estaba casando en su mente? Bueno… era fácil de saber…

\- Scott – le llamo Vicent caminando hasta él y tomando su mano – vamos a comer algo… Alex invita.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto mirando al mayor de los Frost, este solo se encogió de hombros – esta bien… vamos.

\- ¿Qué quieren comer? – pregunto Alex mirando a sus hermanos y a Scott.

\- Vamos a comer pizza – sugirió Puppet caminando delante de ellos – escuche que abrieron un nuevo local el la 87 de Cawthon…

\- Si, yo también escuche de eso – hablo Scott – dicen que es buena…

\- En ese caso, vamos.

\- ¿No deberíamos llamar a mamá?

Todos miraron a Vicent cuando pregunto eso, los tres hermanos se miraron unos a los otros antes de reír entre ellos.

\- No – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Ustedes… su mamá puede estar preocupada por ustedes – regaño Scott cuando ya estaban llegando a la pizzería – por lo menos manden un mensaje diciendo donde van a estar.

\- Si tu lo dices, cuñadito – se burlo Alex provocando una sonrojo en Scott – le mandare un mensaje…

Scott simplemente suspiro, había olvidado que, a pesar de todo, Alex también es un Frost… era obvio que no tardaría mucho en tomar confianza y comenzar a molestarle como a sus hermanos, como si fuera parte de la familia… sonrío… le gustaba ser parte de la familia Frost… claro, sabía que cuando Alex lo llamaba "cuñado" no se refería a él como el esposo de Puppet… miro a Vicent con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro… no estaba tan mal…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? :D aquí les he traido el nuevo capitulo de "el diario de Scott" el cual ya tiene un horario fijo de publicación *aplausos grabados* gracias, gracias... son tan amables... pero bien, decía, como hemos terminado con "¡Nada es imposible!" ya... ahora sera este fic el que llenara su espacio los viernes.

La verdad es que me estoy comenzando a sentir culpable por lo que sucedera en este fic más adelante D: amo la pareja de Vicent y Scott, son tan tierno en mi cabeza, no sé, amo las parejas donde el seme parece ser un acosador y me divierte que Puppet y Alex llamen ya cuñado a Scott XD. Pero este no es el punto, pues bien...en el proximo capitulo apareceran todos los personajes que ustedes enviaron, unos con un papel más notorio que otros por la descripción que también mandaron ;D

Gracias por todo, no tengo mucho que decir. Nos leemos la otra semana!


	7. Reunión Familiar

**Reunión familiar**

Faltaba solo una semana para la boda, esa noche era la cena familiar con toda la familia de ambas familias y uno que otro primo de los hermanos por parte de su papá que, sino fuera por ellos, esa reunión seria completamente aburrida… aunque para Scott, una reunión "normal" de la familia Frost era de lo más extraña, es decir… tenían familia en casi todo el mundo y por lo menos la mitad de los parientes tenían un trabajo extraño, desde una médica forense que, según Scott, era como la visión futura de Puppet, hasta un escritor de novelas de terror.

\- Y para ustedes su familia es… "normal" – pregunto Scott mientras los chicos terminaban de presentarle a su familia que había llegado desde Minnesota – tienen tío que es escritor de novelas de misterio y esta casado con una productora de series infantiles…

\- Oye, ya te hemos dicho que nuestra familia no es "normal" – recordó Vicent caminando junto a Scott por el salón.

\- Si… incluso tenemos un tío en la CIA.

\- Pero él no vino por razones obvias.

\- Chicos… no completen la frase del otro – a veces Vicent y Puppet hacían eso sin que se dieran cuenta, no era que le molestara… pero era extraño – es raro en ustedes… no entiendo como lo hacen…

\- Lo siento… a veces lo olvidamos, es inconsciente – explicaba Puppet – digamos que es algo así como… un sexto sentido entre los gemelos.

\- ¿Sexto sentido?

\- Digamos que, de alguna forma, yo sé que es lo que Puppet piensa o siente en la mayor parte del tiempo y lo contrario… es difícil guardar secretos cuando tienes un gemelo.

Scott no dijo nada, simplemente caminaba tranquilo detrás de los gemelos… se quito las gafas por un segundo cuando sintió que estaban demasiado empañadas, en ese momento llego a toparse con alguien cayendo de espaldas, levanto la mirada sin poder discutir nada.

\- ¡Scott! – corrió Vicent a donde estaba seguido de Puppet – ¿estas bien?

\- Dios, Scott… estas ciego como un topo – suspiro Puppet ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie – ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… lo siento, fue mi culpa.

\- Descuida – hablo la mujer con quien se había topado – yo también estaba un poco distraída…

\- Tía Megan – reconoció Puppet con una sonrisa abrazando a la mujer – pensé que no ibas a venir, me alegra verte.

\- A mi también – sonrío ella – hola, Vicent, ya no saludas.

\- No la había visto – rió ahora Vicent – oh… cierto, tía, le presento a nuestro amigo, Scott Phone, Scott… ella es nuestra tía… bueno, es una prima lejana de parte de una tía de mamá… pero entiendes ¿no?

\- Un gusto Scott, Megan Alicia P. Frost, Médico Forense – se presento extendiendo una mano con un guante de látex puesto – oh… lo siento, nunca me lo quito, no se sabe cuando tendrás que trabajar fuera de la oficina.

\- Y no quisiera saberlo – susurro Scott riendo – el placer es mío…

\- Me alegra conocerte por fin, Victoria no paraba de hablarme de ti.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Claro… estaba ansiosa por conocer al novio de mi sobrino

\- ¿El novio de…?

\- ¡Tía! – interrumpió Vicent – eh… ¡Miren! ¡Ahí esta la prima Amy! Vamos, Scott… un gusto verla tía, nos vemos más tarde o pronto o nunca ¡Adiós!

Puppet y su tía se quedaron viendo como Vicent prácticamente arrastraba a Scott hasta el otro lado de la casa… ambas no pudieron evitar reír ante esa escena, realmente Vicent no iba a cambiar nunca.

\- Que bueno es verte aquí – dijo Puppet cuando dejo de reír – pensé que no vendrías por, ya sabes… el aborto fallido que tengo de padrastro.

\- Vine por ustedes y por Victoria… la única forma que quisiera ver a Drake es en una mesa de metal sin órganos – suspiro – odio a ese tipo…

\- No eres la única, no sé que demonios vio mamá en él.

\- ¿Realmente quieres oír mi respuesta?

\- No gracias – bufo la chica – iré a ver que Vicent no viole a Scott en algún lugar oscuro, nos vemos, tía, gracias por venir.

Megan se despidió de su sobrina con la mano mientras soltaba un suspiro, realmente no le agrada Drake para nada. Puppet buscaba a su hermano y a su amigo con la mirada, pero era imposible en un lugar tan habitado con tantas personas que, incluso, a veces no podía reconocer, miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hermano hasta que se encontró frente a frente a una chica más o menos de su edad que no reconocía, pero parecía estar perdida.

\- eh… ¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto acercándose a la chica – no te he visto antes, soy Patricia Frost, pero llamame Puppet.

\- Un placer, Sophia Hallen…

\- Oh… eres familiar de Drake… un placer, tu lo-que-sea se casara con mi mamá….

\- Es… mi primo… eh… ¿buscas a alguien?

\- Si… a mi hermano gemelo, tiene mi cara pero su pelo es morado y no es tan pálido, posiblemente lleve arrastrado a un chico de gafas o lo puede estar violando en una esquina ¿lo has visto?

\- No… pero estaré pendiente de alguien con esa descripción.

\- Gracias, disfruta la reunión.

Puppet se alejo de la chica quien solo miro a la pelinegra alejarse… ahora entendía porque algunos habían comentado que la familia era rara, siguió caminando entre las personas mirando a su alrededor, cuando sus ojos se abrieron al ver a otro chico de cabello negro, alto y de ojos azules…

\- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunto Alex al verla – Soy Alex Frost, un placer.

\- Sophia Hallen… el placer es mío…

\- ¿Buscas algo?

\- Eh… tal vez.

Y sin que Alex lo entendiera, la mirada de aquella tímida chica cambio de un momento a otro… solo podía gritar en su mente una palabra "AUXILIO". Por su parte, Puppet seguía buscando entre su familia y personas desconocidas a su Uva con patas y al teléfono sin lograr encontrar a ninguno de estos, hasta que por fin los encontró hablando con su prima de Buenos Aire, Sol… soltó un suspiro mientras se lanzaba a darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

\- Tonto, los perdí y no los encontraba – gruño mirando molesta a su hermano – pensé que ibas a estar… olvidalo, te grito cuanto quiera en nuestro cuarto más tarde.

\- ¡Puppet! – saludo la chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta – tanto tiempo sin vernos.

\- ¡Sol! ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!

\- Y aquí es cuando mi hermana se entera que no soy su hermano gemelo y la separaron de su gemela cuando nacieron – se burlo Vicent mirando a su prima y hermana – Pop, iré con Scott al jardín, las dejamos hablando solas.

\- ¡ _ni creas que te dejare irte solo con Scott para que lo violes a gusto donde nadie los pueda ver!_ – le reclamo en español a la perfección dejando a Scott confundido y a Sol completamente sonrojada.

\- _No pienso hacerle nada a Scott, tu eres la pervertida que así lo cree_ – respondió Vicent igual en español un poco sonrojado – _además, si quisiera hacerlo… lo llevaría a nuestra habitación._

\- _Y yo soy la pervertida_ – Puppet suspiro – nos vemos en la mesa más tarde…

\- ¿De que hablaban? – pregunto Scott confundido mientras se alejaba.

\- Nada… cosas de gemelos.

Puppet y Sol simplemente vieron como el par de tortolos se iban hacía otro lugar… ellas continuaron conversando sobre la boda que seria a próxima semana… no había ni una sola persona que estuviera emocionada por aquella boda… claro, sin contar a la misma Victoria.

\- Entonces… ¿vas a cantar junto con Vicent en la boda? – pregunto en un momento Puppet mientras comía algo de la mesa de bocadillos.

\- Si… lo hago por la tía Victoria, no por nada más.

\- Igual Vinny… al principio se negó a tocar el piano en la boda… luego mamá le rogo que lo hiciera, por algo me alegra no tener talento musical alguno.

\- Vamos, Puppet… no eres tan mala.

\- Quebré una ventana con el arco de un violín.

\- Esta bien… mira el lado positivo, eres muy buena para muchas otras cosas… tu puedes ser todo lo que quieras en tu vida.

\- Menos tocar música.

\- Menos tocar música – coincidió Sol riendo, justo en ese momento notaron como algo corría a esconderse detrás de una planta – ¿Alex?

\- Callate, tu no me has visto – susurro la planta – ustedes no me han visto.

\- Alex, vi donde te escondiste – llamo otro chico que aparecía de la nada.

Puppet reconoció al amigo de su hermano mayor, Matt, había visto al chico un par de veces junto a su hermano antes de que se mudaran, un par de veces ella tuvo que vérselas con unos matones que molestaban a su hermano y a Matt en la secundaria… de vez en cuando escuchaba a Alex hablando con Matt, aunque aun no entendía del todo la situación en la cual había terminado el chico para tener esa cicatriz en el rostro y como llego a cambiar su actitud.

\- Eh… hola, soy Sol, prima de estos dos – se presento la chica de cabello negro al ver que todos se quedaban callados.

\- Hola, soy Matt… un placer – se presento – amigo de Alex…

\- Gracias por venir – saludo Puppet sonriendo de forma forzada – largo tiempo sin verte Matt.

\- Hola de nuevo Patty, lamento mucho la situación…

\- Por favor, no hablen como si alguien se muere – regaño otra persona integrándose a la conversación, un chico de la edad de Alex, cabello blanco y ojos rojos – ustedes son los hijos de Victoria, deberían de apoyarla en este paso que va a dar.

\- Pues ojala el que estuviera ya en la caja fuera ese aborto fallido de Drake Hallen – hablo otra persona llegando a la conversación.

\- ¡No diga eso! Solo digo que ellos deberían de apoyar a su madre en el gran paso que va a dar…

\- Mamá camina como cangrejo – gruño Puppet – además ¿Quién eres para meterte en este asunto?

\- Blake Hallen, hermano menor de tu futuro padre.

\- Patricia Frost – se presento ahora Puppet – segunda hija de Victoria y Payton Frost… y futuros hijastros del aborto fallido de tu hermano.

\- Disculpa la honestidad de mi hermana – dijo Alex parándose junto a su hermana menor – a veces resulta siendo demasiado honesta con las personas…

\- ¿¡Por qué hablan así de mi hermano!? ¡El no ha hecho nada contra ustedes!

\- Se nota que lo admiras – hablo ahora Matt que solo observaba junto a Sol y Megan – es una lastima que no puedas ver el parasito que es realmente tu hermano… tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ese hombre ha hecho, hará o es capaz de hacer.

\- Hablas de él como si se tratara de un criminal ¿¡Quien eres tu para juzgarlo!?

Antes de que la conversación continuara calentándose, Victoria había llegado junto a Drake. Parecía estar molesta con la actitud de sus hijos, es decir, esperaba cualquier cosa de Puppet pero nunca espero que Alex fuera a apoyar a su hermana en una situación como esa.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Victoria, justo en ese momento Vicent y Scott se acercaban nuevamente a la escena – Puppet… quiero explicaciones ahora.

\- Esta bien Victoria – hablo Megan antes de que su sobrina moviera la boca siquiera – solo hablábamos del parasito que vas a tener como marido y ese descerebrado trataba de defenderlo en vano… nada fuera de lo común.

\- No esperaba que fueras tan infantil, Megan…

\- ¿Cómo permites que estas personas te hablen así? – pregunto ahora Blake junto a su hermano.

\- Simplemente tengo una relación un poco tensa con los chicos – sonrió Drake abrazando a Victoria por los hombros – vamos, Patty… podemos ser amigos.

\- Te odio.

Esa fue la única palabra que dio Puppet antes de retirarse de la reunión seguida por las miradas de todos los presentes, Vicent dejo a Scott para correr detrás de su hermana, tenia que hablar con esta, cosa que Alex hizo también… podían decir cualquier cosa de él, pero quiere a sus hermanos y sabe que Puppet dice todo aquello de Drake por una razón.

Matt se quedo junto a la mesa de bocadillos, justo en ese momento llego una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés, ya la conocía de antes, era algo así como una prima de Drake… ella había sido quien lo había ayudado a encontrar a Drake hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Parece que ahora esta metido en un problema – dijo la chica junto a Matt – no pareciera que ella se lo haga ver fácil.

\- ¿Patty? Por favor… ella es la que lleva los pantalones puestos entre sus hermanos, imagina que es ella quien defendía a Alex de los matones.

\- Y a ti también, imagino.

\- Un par de veces si… pero ese no es el punto – quedaron en silencio – ¿Qué es lo que crees que Drake planea ahora?

\- No estoy segura… pero sé que no es nada bueno. Ha hecho antes este tipo de cosas, para él todo esto es solo un juego, no creo que se haya enamorado de la señora Frost por sus lindos ojos…

\- Ayudan mucho las propiedades, las cuentas a su nombre y la firma de abogados de la que es propietaria desde que falleció su esposo, el doctor Frost.

\- Si… aunque no podemos hacer nada si queremos seguir con vida.

\- Odio que se salga con la suya – gruño Matt bajando la mirada.

\- No eres el único…

La pelirroja se despidió con la mano del otro antes de alejarse, despidiéndose con la mano… no estaba muy seguro si Drake le había reconocido… pero estaba seguro de algo, no quería estar en los zapatos de los Frost en esos momentos, no conocía del todo bien a la familia Frost, además de Alex claro esta. Pero sabía que solo tenían que derribar una pieza de aquel juego para poder hacer caer a la pieza más fuerte… estos eran los gemelos, Vicent y Patty respectivamente.

.

.

.

Scott se había alejado de todos los familiares de la familia Frost y la familia Hallen, esperaba a que sus amigos bajaran del segundo piso… se sentía incomodo estando solo en esa reunión, solo conocía a Vicent, Puppet y Alex. Tampoco es como si fuera de las personas más sociales del mundo, no había tenido ni un solo amigo hasta que llegaron los gemelos al pueblo, no le gustaba estar solo… ahora no… se sobresalto al sentir que alguien lo sujetaba del hombro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – reconoció a una de las primas, vestía completamente de negro a excepción de los converse blancos, Vicent se la había presentado, Amy – ¿Scott?

\- Eh si… ¿Amy?

\- Exacto – sonrió ella sentándose al lado del pelinegro – No puedo creer que tu novio te haya dejado.

\- Vicent y yo no somos novios – rió, no era la primera vez en la noche que le decían que él y Vicent eran novios.

\- Eres el único que cree eso – suspiro otra chica llegando de la nada, Sol – hola Amy… tiempo sin verte.

\- Hola Sol, me enteré que tu y Vicent tocaran en la boda.

\- Si… me obligaron a hacerlo… lo hago por la tía Victoria… para ese desgraciado solo quisiera bailar el jarabe tapatío sobre su tumba.

\- ¿Por qué odian tanto a Drake? – pregunto Scott en cierto momento llamando la atención de ambas Frost.

\- Es odioso, el simple hecho de verlo no me da buena espina – respondió primero Amy.

\- Estuve hablando con la tía Megan… ella esta de acuerdo conmigo – Scott miro confundido a Sol – Drake no planea nada bueno, es algo así como un sexto sentido ¿Tu no sientes algo similar?

\- Bueno… cuando estoy cerca de Drake es como si un escalofrío me recorriera… me hace sentir incomodo estar cerca de él, como si su sola presencia me hiciera saber que algo malo sucederá – Scott suspiro – pero… realmente no lo conozco, no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

\- Yo que tu, no confiaría en ese tipo – suspiro Sol levantando la mirada – hay algo en él que no me da buena espina… la tía Victoria es la única ciega que no se da cuenta de esto.

No dijo nada, sabía que ellas tenían razón… el simple hecho de estar cerca de Drake no le daba buena espina. Habían sido pocas las veces en las que había tocado aquel tema con Puppet y Vicent, a ninguno de los dos le agradaba su padrastro, incluso Alex podía llegar a ser insolente con Drake a veces… solo llevaba un año conociendo a los gemelos Frost, pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: El instinto de las mujeres Frost es mejor de lo que creía.

Esa noche, cuando Vicent lo fue a dejar a su casa como cada vez que se quedaba hasta tarde en su casa, ceno en su habitación, quería escribir en su diario…

" _Querido diario:_

 _Acabo de regresar de la casa de los Frost, que raro… siento que paso más tiempo con ellos que en mi propia casa, bueno… tampoco es para extrañarse, casi nunca hay nadie en mi casa. Estoy balbuceando. Hoy tuvieron una reunión familiar, la familia Frost (no esperaba que hubieran tantos Frost en todo el mundo y con profesiones tan diversas e inusuales… aun sigo un poco perturbado por la tía que es medico forense) y la familia Hallen, claro, también fuimos invitados algunos amigos._

 _Me alegro conocer a la familia de mis mejores amigos, casi todo el mundo decía que soy el novio de Vicent… bueno, no es como si no actuáramos como tal, pero tampoco es como si fuera 100% oficial que estamos saliendo, yo sigo viendo a Vicent como mi mejor amigo, que ambos estemos enamorados no cambiara eso. Sigo balbuceando._

 _Me pareció que hay varias características de la familia de los Frost que van de generación en generación, pero hubo algo que me dejo pensando… la desconfianza de la mayoría de la familia hacía Drake. Yo mismo lo he dicho un par de veces, no me agrada Drake… me da una mala sensación estar al lado suyo. No soy el único, mientras que hablaba con dos primas de los gemelos recordé algo que Alex me había dicho una vez sobre sus hermanos: Puppet y Vicent harán lo que sea por el otro, no importa que este en riesgo, pero si Puppet o Vicent llegan a derrumbarse, el otro caerá también. Estoy consciente que los gemelos son muy unidos, yo mismo lo he visto._

 _No sé que es lo que estoy pensando, Puppet es muy fuerte como para derrumbarse fácilmente, pero… simplemente no me gusta la forma en la que Drake mira a Vicent, conozco a Vicent, tal vez no tan bien como Puppet o Alex, pero sé que Vicent no es tan fuerte como su hermana… tengo miedo que algo le suceda a Vicent, no quiero pensar en lo que haría si algo le sucediera a Vicent, realmente le quiero, me avergüenza decirlo. Pero realmente estoy enamorado de Vicent. No conozco bien a Drake Hallen, pero no me agrada la forma en que mira a Vicent o a Puppet, los mira como… como si ellos fueran su mayor obstáculo ¿por qué?_

 _Espero estar equivocado, no quisiera que nada le sucediera a los gemelos, especialmente a Vicent._

 _Scott."_

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Perdonen el atraso, tenia pensado actualizar más temprano pero tuve que ir a una entrevista para un curso en inglés y acabo de salir de ahí -.-" tres horas haciendo cola parada y otra hora sentada... espero que valga la pena.

Pero bien... aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana, nadie quiere a Drake XD, incluso Scott ya comienza a sospechar sobre Drake ((Golden: digo... tuviste que darte cuenta de eso cuando resiviste más de 15 comentarios diciendo que lo querian matar... y yo también quiero matarlo, por cierto)) Gracias por recordarme eso, Goldy...dejando un poco de lado que todo el mundo quiere matar a Drake, seguramente dentro de un par de capitulos lo queran matar de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que existe... se los aseguro, dejando un poco de lado eso, agradezco a todos los que enviaron sus personajes :D perdonen que unos tendran más "protagonismo" que otros. Aquí dejo las fichas (Solo dejare nombre del personaje, usuario quien lo envio - Wattpad o Fanfiction -edad, y parentesco para no ocupar mucho espacio, espero que no les moleste):

Nombre: Matt (KazZ159 - Fanfiction)

Edad: 19 años

Parentesco: Hijo perdido de Drake Hallen

Nombre: Sol Luz Solari (Luna Kagamine – Fanfiction)

Edad: 16 años

Parentesco: Hija de la prima de Victoria

Nombre: Megan Alicia P. Frost (Misaki shion ashura Uchiha – Fanfiction)

Edad: 32 años

Parentesco: Prima lejana de parte de una tía de Victoria .-.

Nombre: Sophia Catherine Hallen (Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake

\- Fanfiction)

Edad: 17 años

Parentesco: prima lejana por parte paterna de Drake.

Nombre: Emiliana Frost (Amy) (Saory Namino Fazbear – Fanfiction)

Edad: 14 años

Parentesco: Prima de Vicent, Puppet y Alex.

Nombre: Aisha Hallen (Alejita_Sanchez – Wattpad)

Edad: 19 años

Parentesco: Algo de Drake .-. eh… digamos que es una prima.

Nombre: Blake Hallen (oODarknessKnightoO – Wattpad)

Edad: 19 años

Parentesco: Hermano menor de Drake

Y bueno... eso es todo, hubiera deseado poder interactuar mucho más con muchos personajes que enviaron, pero hubiera sido un poco dificil hacerlo D: lo siento... aun así, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estoy que me muero... siganme en mi twitter para algunas sorpresas que vendrán en esta semana o visiten mi perfil... eso es todo por hoy, no lo olviden, publico todos los viernes tarde o temprano... ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Boda

**Boda**

Era la mañana de la boda, Scott se había sentado junto a los gemelos en la iglesia, le había sorprendido lo bien que se escuchaban Sol y Vicent, ella tenia una voz hermosa y Vicent era muy bueno en el piano… bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Casi toda la boda se la paso tratando que Puppet no gritara groserías por estar perdiendo en su juego o despertando a Vicent cuando se quedaba dormido en su hombro.

\- A veces me pregunto cuantos años tienen ustedes – se quejo Scott recostándose en la mesa de la recepción. Para él fueron horas antes de que ese momento llegara, por lo menos ahora estaría más tranquilo sentado junto a sus amigos, Alex y el amigo de este, Matt, que no pasaba desapercibido con su chaqueta naranja, pantalón negro y sus zapatos deportivos – parecen niños.

\- Scott es menor que ustedes ¿no? – pregunto Alex mirando a sus hermanos.

\- Unos meses creo – trato de recordar Puppet – es verdad… tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana ¿no?

\- Eh… si, este viernes ¿por qué?

\- ¡Es perfecto! – exclamo Puppet poniéndose de pie – Cumples 16 ¿no? Bueno… mamá y el aborto fallido que tengo de padrastro van a estar de luna de miel en Hawái, Alex va a estar a cargo y podremos hacer una pequeña fiesta.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy a estar a cargo! – le recordó Alex molesto.

\- Alex… yo soy quien le pateo el trasero a los matones que casi te dejan morado junto con Matt ¿crees que me importa tu autoridad?

\- En eso tu hermana tiene razón – rió Matt – ella tiene más autoridad que tu en tu propia casa.

\- No ayudas – gruño el mayor de los hermanos – Aun así, mamá me deja a cargo a mi…

\- Y no vas a dejar que hagamos una pequeña fiesta para nuestro mejor amigo – concluyo Vicent mirando a su hermano mayor – Alex… sabes que nosotros sabemos donde tienes tus exámenes escondidos en tu habitación.

\- No se atreverían…

\- A mamá seguramente no le gustara que hayamos hecho una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros en su ausencia – inicio Puppet

\- Pero le gustara menos le gustara tu 6 en química, un 5 en matemáticas y un 7 en física – concluyo Vicent.

Para Scott y Matt eso solo era el pan de todos los días, Alex parecía estar a punto de estallar… tenia dos opciones, aceptar que sus hermanos hicieran la fiesta (Que seguramente tampoco iba a ser tan grande, lo peor que podía suceder seria romper un jarrón… cosa que pasaba todos los días) o que sus hermanos le dieran a su madre todas sus malas calificaciones y terminar con otro chancletazo en la cara. La respuesta era obvia, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba discutiendo con su hermana cuando sabía que no iba a ganar…

\- Ni siquiera sé porque discutes con tus hermanos – leyó la mente Matt – sabes que ellos hacen un desastre con o sin fiesta.

\- Además, seria divertido – apoyo apareciendo de la nada su tía Megan – debes de relajarte, Alex.

\- Oh… tía Megan – saludo Vicent mirando a su tía de pies a cabeza – es raro verla sin su bata, casi no la reconozco.

\- Yo casi no los reconozco a ustedes – sonrío Megan mirando a sus tres sobrinos – pensé que odiabas el morado Puppet y tu odiabas el negro Vicent…

\- Lo odio.

Era verdad, mientras que el color favorito de Puppet era el negro, el color favorito de Vicent era el morado, pero había algo que ninguno de los dos soportaba… vestir con el color favorito del otro. Esa mañana Puppet iba vestida con un vestido morado arriba de las rodillas, mientras que Vicent con un traje negro con corbata roja. Alex se había sorprendido que no se hubieran cambiado de ropa ya.

\- Estoy que me cambio de ropa con Vicent – y ahí estaba la frase que todos esperaban por parte de Patricia Frost – no lo soporto, parezco una uva con patas.

\- No tengo problema con ponerme un vestido – continuo Vicent – seria mejor que vestir con esta cosa…

\- De todos modos somos gemelos, nadie notara la diferencia…

\- No lo harán – hablo Victoria apareciendo detrás de sus hijos – se ven lindos con sus trajes… solo será por hoy.

\- Y luego nos enviaras a una escuela donde los uniformes sean morados – inicio Puppet.

\- O negros – concluyo Vicent.

\- No completen sus frases – gruño Alex – y tratare de que no terminen vestidos como el otro… no te preocupes, mamá.

\- Bien, estaré pendiente que mi hija no se convierta en Patricio Frost y mi hijo en Vicenta Frost.

Todos los presentes en la mesa comenzaron a reír, la verdad es que no seria la primera vez que los gemelos se vistieran como el otro… Victoria se quedo parada frente a la mesa donde estaban sus hijos, amigos de estos y prima lejana esperando a que alguien lo dijera, pero nadie decía nada.

\- ¿Y? - pregunto por fin llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿Y? – preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Nadie va a decirme algo?

\- Si… siento mucho el grave error que has cometido – dijo Megan palmeando el hombro de Victoria como quien da el pesame a alguien – pero siempre hay abogados listos para los divorcios.

\- Me acabo de casar.

\- Y cometiste un gran error.

\- ¡Megan! – chillo por fin Victoria para luego mirar al amigo de sus hijos menores –Scott… por favor, te lo ruego, aunque sea porque yo te lo pido, felicitame aunque sea porque me veo bien…

\- Eh… claro, se mira muy hermosa hoy, señora Frost… ¿Hallen? ¿Frost? Eh…

\- Por lo menos es amable con su futura suegra – suspiro Megan al oído de su prima – me alegra que por lo menos mi sobrino se enamore con la cabeza, Victoria.

\- Gracias, Scott – suspiro Victoria ignorando a su prima – y solo llamame Victoria…

\- C-claro… señora Victoria…

Victoria por lo menos sonrió ante lo que Scott había dicho. Lo demás fue normal, los gemelos hicieron una pelea de comida donde Scott estaba en medio de ambos, tanto Scott como Alex y Matt terminaron con la ropa y cabello lleno de comida, Alex parecía estar a punto de matar a sus hermanos, Scott y Matt solo disfrutaban del momento.

\- Ustedes parecen niños pequeños – rió una chica pelirroja con ojos castaños casi rojizos, con un vestido largo con una abertura en la pierna y zapatillas, llegando a la mesa – lo siento, no había tenido el momento para presentarme, soy Aisha Hallen, soy prima de Drake. Me llamo la atención tu DS…

\- En realidad es mío – suspiro Vicent – pero mi hermana es una loca de los videojuegos y secuestra todos los juegos…

\- No es nada fuera de este mundo – deprecio Puppet – tendrías que ver las consolas que tenemos en casa, por cierto, soy Patricia Frost, esta uva con patas mi gemelo Vicent, y el amargado de por allá nuestro hermano mayor Alex.

\- ¿Su hermano mayor? Creí que era el menor…

\- ¡Que sea más bajo que mis hermanos menores no me hace ser menor! – grito poniéndose de pie – odio mi vida…

\- ah… y él es mi futuro cuñado, Scott Phone.

\- Puppet – gruño Scott mirando a su amiga sonrojado – n-no le hagas caso… soy solo un amigo…

\- Pero hacen tan linda pareja – llegó diciendo Sol con su vestido naranja y tacones grises, a su lado, Amy – Cuando se casen no se olviden de invitarme.

\- Ni a mi tampoco – rió Amy.

\- Yo quiero ser la madrina de bodas – sonrió Megan también apareciendo de la nada – pero, en serio Scott, nadie cree que solo seas amigo de los gemelos.

\- Tía… ¿no quiere ir a ver si ya puso huevos el marrano? – gruño Vicent mirando a su familia – igual ustedes dos…

Scott solo sonrió al ver como las tres mujeres molestaban a Vicent, Puppet se había distraído en su juego mientras continuaba conversando con Aisha… por lo menos había un miembro de la familia Hallen que era del agrado de Puppet, Alex y Matt se habían ido hacía bastante tiempo, desde que habían llegado las primas de los hermanos Frost.

La fiesta paso lo mejor posible… Puppet parecía ser incansable, ya había sacado a bailar primero a Alex a quien dejo prácticamente muerto a un lado de la pista al igual que Matt, luego arrastro a Scott quien tuvo que ser rescatado un par de veces por Vicent… en serio que esos hermanos eran extraños. No le molestaba ver a los hermanos divertirse, incluso un par de veces Puppet logro que ambos bailaran juntos frente a todo el mundo, cosa que avergonzaba a Scott por el simple hecho de tener las miradas de todos sobre ellos en ciertos momentos…

\- Vamos, Scott, ya hemos bailado juntos antes – trato de animar Vicent cuando fueron a sentarse a la mesa – no tienes porque avergonzarte.

\- Hemos bailado solos, en la sala de tu casa o en tu habitación con Puppet observando… o casi… me incomoda que toda tu familia nos vea… es raro…

\- Estoy seguro de algo, los Frost no son homofóbicos… y me vale la opinión de los Hallen.

\- Eres un tonto.

\- Soy tu tonto…

\- Tonta uva con patas.

Vicent simplemente sonrió ante esa frase, Scott nunca lo admitiría, le gustaba mucho la sonrisa que Vicent le regalaba cuando bromeaban juntos, claro… Vicent ya lo sabía. La música paro de un momento a otro, todos sabían que era momento del lanzamiento del ramo de la novia, solo en ese momento vieron a todas las mujeres del lugar correr hacía donde seria el evento, solo una escapaba de ese lugar, Puppet.

\- Y ahí van todas las solteronas a ver si consiguen que se haga un milagro – suspiro Vicent mirando a Scott – que tradición más tonta…

\- Ya lo creó – suspiro Puppet.

\- ¿No vas a ir al lanzamiento del ramo? – pregunto Scott al ver a Puppet sentarse a su lado nuevamente sacando de su bolso de mano su consola.

\- ¿Para qué? De todas formas hay una posibilidad de 1 en 1000 que yo lo atrape, además – señalo el lugar donde todas las mujeres se encontraban amontonadas, gritando y bromeando – no me voy a meter en ese lugar… parecen leonas en plena caza.

\- Aunque es probable que mamá lo lance tan fuerte que uno de nosotros lo atrapé – suspiro Vicent quitándose por fin la corbata roja y desordenando su cabello – lo único que quiero es que esta tortura termine.

Scott abrió la boca para decir algo… pero una sombra que volaba directo a él lo distrajo provocando que levantara la mirada para ver que era lo que caía… su cara se torno completamente roja cuando en sus piernas cayo un ramo de flores… el ramo de la novia… conocía bien la traición, quien recogiera el ramo seria el próximo en casarse. Sobre él tenia las miradas atentas de todo el salón, las miradas a punto de matarlo de las "solteronas", las miradas acompañadas por derrames nasales de las fujoshis presentes, la mirada sonriente de Puppet y… esa mirada de Vicent. Vicent también estaba sonrojado a más no poder, miraba a Scott entre feliz, confundido y avergonzado…

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – grito una de las mujeres, rubia teñida y un poco pasada de peso con un vestido ajustado que la hacia ver como salchicha, Puppet creía recordar que era familiar de Drake pero no recordaba bien que o quien, tampoco era como si le importara, aunque le divertía esa expresión – ¡Es un niño! ¡Peor que eso! ¡Es un hombre!

\- Bueno… si le cayo a Scott debe ser por algo – dijo Victoria caminando hacia sus hijos y Scott sonriendo – solo espero que cuando te cases te conviertas en un Frost, Scott.

\- ¡Mamá! – gruño Vicent, todos sabían que al decir eso no se refería a su única hija… incluso Scott estaba seguro de eso.

\- Tranquilo Vinny… solo bromeo – guiño un ojo a su hijo – o tal vez no…

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Ya… sigamos con la fiesta – animo Megan apareciendo de la nada otra vez – luego te ayudo a planear la futura boda…

\- ¡Tía!

Había aprendido algo al estar con la familia Frost… tenia que aceptar cualquier cosa con gracia, incluso que una mujer algo "gordita" lo estuviera mirando con ganas de matarlo desde que atrapó el ramo de la novia… al parecer habían algunas a quien les urgía casarse. La música regreso y la fiesta continuo… Vicent suspiro mirando a Scott y haciendo una señal para que salieran del lugar, este acepto mientras iban fuera del salón hacía el jardín y se sentaban en una fuente en medio del jardín donde nadie los podía ver, Scott aun tenia en sus manos el ramo.

\- Esto es una tortura – gruño Vicent sentándose al lado de Scott mirando al cielo.

\- Me sorprende que tu y tus hermanos estén de acuerdo con que tu mamá se vuelva a casar sin que ustedes quieran a su nuevo padrastro…

\- No todas las madres con como la tuya, señor Ring-ring – Scott bajo la mirada, luego que su padre les abandonara su mamá había trabajado duro para cuidarlo y nunca se había vuelto a enamorar hasta donde sabía – a veces no hay mucho que hacer por Victoria – Scott miro sorprendido a su amigo, eran pocas las veces en las que Vicent llamaba a su madre por su nombre – imagina que cuando éramos niños siempre nos confundía a Puppet y a mi. Cuando mi pelo se torno algo morado le fue más fácil distinguirnos…

\- ¿Naciste con el cabello negro?

\- Si… Y Puppet con los ojos azules. Pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron y mi cabello se torno morado por cosas del destino… y aquí estamos… aun así se confundía a veces de quien era quien – Vicent rio bajando la mirada – Papá era diferente…

\- ¿Extrañas a tu papá?

\- A veces lo hago… ¿Sabes? No era el mejor padre del mundo, siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo, no recordaba casi nada conforme a sus hijos… a veces confundía mi fobia con las agujas con la fobia a las alturas de Puppet, incluso podría decirse que él fue el culpable de mi fobia pero… – suspiro – siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor para nosotros, fue quien acepto que Puppet tomara las clases de karate y yo las clases de música, compró la casa en donde ahora vivimos y el apartamento en Nueva York… siempre nos dijo que no le importaba quien o que fuéramos… que estaría orgulloso de nosotros si éramos felices con lo que hacíamos… no le importaba si nos gustaba un hombre o una mujer, negro o morado, si teníamos fobia a las agujas o a las alturas… éramos sus hijos y estaba orgulloso de eso…

Scott no dijo nada ¿Qué podía hacer? Nunca había escuchado a Vicent hablar de esa forma de su padre, cada vez que tocaban el tema él se refería a su padre solo como un conocido… esta vez había sido diferente… como si un buen recuerdo hubiera llegado a su mente.

\- una vez… papá nos conto a Alex, Puppet y a mi que le pidió matrimonio a mamá en un jardín como este… sentados en una fuente – menciono sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir tu mamá con eso que me dijo?

\- Primero quitate de la cabeza a Puppet – ambos rieron, al parecer Vicent había adivinado en lo que Scott pensaba – Tal vez quiso decir que… ella te quiere también como un hijo, has estado con nosotros desde que este año inicio, eres un gran amigo, Scott, por lo menos Puppet piensa eso…

\- ¿Y tu?

\- Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Scott aparto la mirada sonrojado, no habían sido pocas las veces en las que Vicent le decía que lo quería, cada vez que lo hacía era más vergonzosa que la anterior. Levanto la mirada cuando sintió la mano de Vicent sujetar su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos, aparto la mirada más rojo que antes, cosa que hizo sonreír a Vicent… unió sus labios en un tierno beso que duro muy poco. Scott miro al otro sorprendido, nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso más profundo, era un beso diferente. No habían notado cuando Vicent rodeo la cintura de Scott y este paso sus brazos por el cuello de Vicent hasta que se separaron, sus rostros estaban sonrojados, ambos…

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Vicent como cuando le pides la hora a alguien en la calle, fue tan natural.

\- Te quiero, Scott… casate conmigo.

 **Continuara…**

Eh... no tengo tiempo, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto...


	9. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Scott!

**Feliz cumpleaños Scott**

 _"Querido diario:_

 _¡No puedo sacarme la propuesta de Vicent de la cabeza! Han pasado dos días desde eso… y con su "piensa en mi propuesta" que dijo antes de que me fuera solo me puso más nervioso. Que bueno que el lunes que llegamos a clases no menciono nada sobre eso… creo que esperara a que yo saque el tema pero ¿Qué le digo? Es decir… tenemos 15 años (bueno, él tiene 16 años)._

 _Hoy inicia la semana de debates en la clase, ayer eligieron a Vicent y otra chica de la clase, Rachel, para el debate con la otra clase sobre el uso de los uniformes… se supone que estamos a favor, por favor… Vicent con mucha suerte usa la camisa azul del uniforme y no una morada cuando se le da la gana venir con el uniforme completo, sin mencionar que solo lo he visto con corbata en la boda de su mamá (la que usa la corbata es Puppet, y le queda bien para su estilo debo de admitir)._

 _Los Frost son un completo desastre._

 _Ya quiero ver como les va con eso de los uniformes, será divertido._

 _Scott_ "

Cerro el diario y lo guardo en su mochila justo cuando vio que sus amigos se acercaban a él, no pudo contener la risa al verlos… estaban de muy mal humor, era la primera vez que los miraba con el uniforme completo puesto de la forma correcta ¡incluso iban peinados! Puppet llevaba el cabello sujeto en dos trenzas mientras que Vicent lo llevaba peinado hacía atrás.

\- Se ven bien – dijo por fin.

\- ¿¡Bromeas!? – grito Vicent – siendo que la corbata me esta ahorcando, la camisa es una blusa de Puppet, los zapatos son de Alex y me aprietan, ¡incluso tuve que aceptar usar calcetas de Puppet porque no tengo calcetines blancos! ¡Con suerte estoy usando mis propios calzoncillos y no una tanga de Puppet!

\- A mi me duele la cabeza con estas cosas, el moño me hace parecer un regalo gigante, la falda parece de monja… no usaba calcetas como estas desde que tengo 5 años… tuve que buscar en el cajón donde tenia la lencería de niña que mamá compra para encontrar medias blancas lisas… y, aclarando, uso bóxer de mujer, no tangas.

\- Hare como que no escuche eso – susurro Scott bajando la mirada – primero, la falda solo esta debajo de la rodilla, la usas arriba, segundo, la corbata si te esta ahorcando Vicent… no es necesario que la uses tan ajustada, y tercero… solo será por esta semana, nuestra clase esta a favor del uso de los uniformes, tenemos que usar el uniforme correctamente.

\- Me quiero pasar a la B – gruño Puppet pasando al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Tienes tus argumentos en mente? – pregunto Scott caminando junto con Vicent.

\- Si, estuve estudiando toda la noche junto con Puppet…

\- Espera – lo detuvo Scott cuando estaban a punto de entrar al salón – tienes la corbata un poco torcida, dejame ayudarte…

Vicent aparto la mirada un poco sonrojado ante el acto de Scott con él… cuando Scott termino de arreglar la corbata del más alto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojo aun más que Vicent, aquella escena parecía como…

\- Parecemos una pareja de recién casados – susurro Vicent.

\- Cierra la boca, uva con patas… por cierto, hablando de recién casados… ¿Cómo esta tu mamá?

\- Nos envió un mensaje desde Hawái ayer en la noche, parece que se encuentra mejor de lo que creemos… solo espero no tener otro hermano, seria el colmo.

\- ¿No quieres que te quiten tu lugar como el hermano menor?

\- No quiero tener como hermano un engendro con la sangre de Drake…

No dijo nada, ambos entraron a su salón justo cuando todos comenzaban a prepararse para el debate, Vicent tuvo que correr al frente de la clase mientras Scott se sentaba al lado de Puppet, esta observaba con envidia como los de la clase B habían llegado con ropa común mientras que todos los de la clase A tenían que vestir con el uniforme completo.

\- Es injusto… escogieron al tipo que solo lleva el uniforme completo porque yo le preste una blusa y calcetines…

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué eres tu la que usa la corbata de Vicent?

\- Es mi estilo, ya sabes, medias a rallas, corbata floja, falda corta… Vicent odia usar corbata, cuando tenga la oportunidad se la va a quitar.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste tu el uniforme completo?

\- La falda le tuve que sacar el ruedo completo, las medias las tenia en lo más profundo de un cajón que nunca abro y este moño – señalo el moño que tenia en el cuello de la blusa – es una corbata de Alex.

\- Silencio – los regaño una de sus compañeras – el debate va a iniciar…

Ambos hicieron silencio con esas palabras, tal y como dijo, habían comenzado con las palabras del mediador que, en ese caso, seria su profesora de lengua, luego de eso, dio inicio a la primera pregunta para los de la clase A ¿Por qué esta a favor del uso de los uniformes?

\- Los uniformes son una representación de nuestro instituto, nos identifican como miembros de una sola comunidad – Vicent fue el primero en hablar dejando a varios sorprendidos por lo honesto que se escuchaba, por algo iba a ser abogado – sino usáramos uniformes podríamos ser de cualquier lugar, no tendríamos distinción entre otras instituciones, solo seriamos uno más del montón.

\- Hablas de nosotros como una comunidad – contrarrestó la representante de la clase B – pero cada uno de nosotros es un individuo único, los uniformes lo único que hacen es hacer que seamos una copia uno del otro, sin originalidad.

\- La ropa no te representa como eres realmente – las palabras dejaron a toda la clase con la boca abierta, especialmente a Puppet y Scott – No porque vistas de celeste o morado como todos en una clase vas a ser una copia del otro. Tu forma de vestir no te hace único, si dependes de tu ropa para sentirte diferente de otros tienes un grave problema.

\- Profesora – chillo el representante masculino de la clase B – por favor… Vicent Frost nunca ha usado uniforme además de hoy, no es lógico que él defienda esa parte.

\- Pero les esta ganando… continúen con el debate.

Los representantes de la clase B dieron un quejido antes de continuar con el debate, con cada argumento que Vicent daba solo dejaba a la clase con la boca abierta ¿En serio ese era el tipo que llevaba la camisa morada a la clase?

Cuando el debate termino era hora de un receso. Vicent fue el primero en salir corriendo del salón para quitarse la corbata y cambiarse la camisa, Puppet lo siguió para deshacerse de las trenzas que se había hecho esa mañana. Cuando Vicent entro al baño de hombres, Scott tuvo que detener a Puppet antes de que esta lo siguiera, por favor, eso ya era demasiado hasta para ella.

\- Odio esto – gruño Vicent aflojando la corbata – mentí más que político en campaña.

\- Serás un excelente abogado – susurro Scott caminando hasta su amigo – lo hiciste muy bien, seguramente pasamos a la segunda ronda.

\- Por favor, dime que no será el mismo tema.

\- No… luego que decidan a la clase ganadora les darán un nuevo tema.

\- Solo faltaría que el tema sea la homosexualidad y yo este en contra – ambos rieron – juro que si eso sucede termino el debate besándote en plena clase y que se jodan los homofóbicos.

\- Muy gracioso – suspiro Scott mientras salían del baño con Vicent un poco más desarreglado pero aun con el uniforme en regla – no creo que sea así…

\- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Puppet parada al lado de la puerta del baño.

\- Del debate y el cambio de tema… ¿Cómo lograste que no entrara al baño de hombres?

\- La detuve antes de que entrara…

\- Soy tu hermana, no tu acosadora, Vicent.

\- A veces pareces acosadora, Patricia.

Continuaron conversando mientras caminaban hacía la cafetería, justo cuando se sentaron en la mesa que siempre ocupaban fue cuando Puppet saco una gran carpeta que tenia escrito "cumpleaños Scott" y la dejo sobre la mesa.

\- Y pasando a temas más importantes – dijo abriendo la carpeta – ya lo tengo todo planeado para tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no vas a escapar, Phone.

\- Puppet… no sé, me alaga que hagan esto por mi, pero… ¿están seguro que su mamá no se enojara por esto?

\- Victoria que te quiere más que a Alex – hablo Vicent abrazando a Scott por los hombros.

\- A mamá no le importara – secundo Puppet – además, no es como que invitemos a toda la escuela, seremos nosotros tres y Alex, veremos un par de películas.

\- Que ya rentó – especifico Vicent.

\- Comeremos algo de comida chatarra.

\- Que ya compró.

\- Jugaremos un par de juegos con apuesta de ropa…

\- Que ya… ¿¡Qué!?

\- Eso si fue broma, aunque no sería una muy mala idea – río Puppet - ah… y partiremos tu pastel favorito.

\- Que, no tengo idea como lo hizo, pero ya averiguo cual es y ya lo pidió…

\- Así que… lo único que tienes que hacer esta semana, es no tener compromiso alguno para el viernes por la noche y te quedaras a dormir en nuestra casa.

\- Solo pide permiso a tu mamá y todo listo – completo Vicent – aunque también ya nos adelantamos un poco con eso.

\- Chicos – Scott sonrió mientras los veía a ambos – son los mejores…

Los gemelos simplemente sonrieron. Scott recordaba que nunca había tenido amigos en el pasado, se llevaba bien con algunos chicos de la clase, como Fritz, pero nunca había tenido un amigo que hiciera todo lo que ese par hacía por él. Recordaba años anteriores en su cumpleaños, siempre estaba solo con su mamá… ese año le alegraba que fuera diferente.

.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente, entre debates, que siempre ganaba la clase A gracias al futuro abogado, y los preparativos de Puppet para la fiesta de Scott, llego el viernes. Durante toda la mañana todo fue normal, las clases, las bromas de los gemelos, Vicent acosándolo y Puppet tratando de que su hermano no se lo llevara a una esquina oscura y alejada donde no se pudieran oír sus gritos. El único cambio que Scott pudo notar fue la tarjeta de felicitaciones que los gemelos le dieron al iniciar la mañana y el asfixiante abrazo de Puppet ¿Cómo alguien que parecía más delgado que un palillo de dientes podía ser tan fuerte?

\- y no lo olvides – le recordó Vicent mientras caminaban de regreso a sus hogares – te queremos en nuestra casa a las 5:30 de la tarde con tus cosas para quedarte.

\- Si no llegas, te iremos a buscar y te secuestramos hasta mañana.

\- Si, ya lo sé – rió Scott ante los comentarios de los gemelos – bueno… nos vemos más tarde.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

Se separaron en la esquina de siempre, Puppet se adelanto un par de pasos para alcanzar a su gemelo y abrazarlo por los hombros, este le miro extrañado, cuando su hermana hacía ese tipo de cosas no iba a pasar nada bueno…

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, hermana mayor? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

\- Aun tienes que ayudarme a envolver el regalo de Scott, hermano menor – le recordó esta a lo que Vicent suspiro – oye… yo te di algunas ideas para el regalo, tu elegiste _ese_.

\- Lo sé… pero no pensé que irías al centro comercial tu sola a comprarlo… ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde demonios conseguiste el dinero?

\- Tengo negocios de los que ni tu ni Alex están enterados – Vicent suspiro tratando de adelantarse – por favor, Vinny… nunca te pido nada.

\- ¿¡Nada!? ¿Qué me dices de los videojuegos?

\- Tu los odias, son cosas materiales que no valen el amor fraternal que tenemos.

\- ¿Qué me dices de cuando tengo que abogar por ti frente a mamá porque terminaste metida en una pelea?

\- Oye, cuando termino metida en una pelea es por tu culpa o por Alex.

\- ¿Qué hay de los apuntes de historia?

\- Tan solo entra ese maestro a la clase y ya me da sueño… ¡Y yo te paso mis apuntes cuando te saltas una clase!

\- ¿Qué hay de cuando mamá te compró un vestido amarillo con flores y te hizo dos moñitos y terminaste metiéndote en el lodo solo para quitarte ese vestido y luego culpaste al perro que te empujo?

\- Vicent… eso paso cuando teníamos 5 años, estas sin argumentos.

\- Agh… esta bien – gruño cruzado de brazos – lo hare cuando regresemos a casa… ¿feliz?

\- Más que feliz – Vicent desordeno los cabellos de su hermana – ahora vamos, uvita.

\- Lo que digas, marioneta.

Ambos rieron mientras continuaban caminando hacia su hogar, aun tenían que terminar de preparar un par de cosas.

Cuando llego la hora de que el invitado especial llegara, Scott toco a la puerta de la familia Frost. Vieron un par de películas en la habitación de Alex mientras comían palomitas y pizza que había ordenado Puppet unas horas antes, cuando partieron el pastel Scott termino con un poco de crema en los lentes por culpa de Vicent (quien termino también con crema en toda la cara por culpa de Puppet), tenían que admitirlo, el _Red Velvet_ que había comprado Puppet estaba delicioso.

Jugaron un par de juegos (en los que Alex si termino apostando la ropa porque se termino quedando sin dulces) y, al final, llego la hora de los regalos.

\- No tienen porque hacerlo – dijo Scott cuando vio que Puppet sacaba una caja del armario – en serio… estar con ustedes… ha sido el mejor regalo que pudieron darme.

\- No seas modesto, cuñadito – bromeo Alex – un lujo al año no mata a nadie.

\- ¿Lujo? ¿Qué quieren decir con lujo?

\- Lujo… es una palabra un poco… exagerada tal vez, ya sabes… para nosotros…

\- No es nada fuera de lo común – interrumpió Vicent a su hermana mientras apartaba la mirada – tu… me mencionaste algo sobre esto una vez en clase…

\- N-no puedo aceptarlo.

\- Vamos Scott, ni sabes que es – Scott miro a Puppet indeciso – ábrelo, si te gusta te lo quedas, si piensas que es demasiado o no te gusta, lo devuelvo a la tienda y asunto arreglado ¿bien?

\- Esta bien… pero espero que no sea lo que pienso.

\- Te sorprenderá…

Tomo la caja con un poco de duda en el rostro, abrió la caja y la sorpresa inundo su rostro… dentro había un álbum con fotos, Scott saco el álbum mientras observaba como estaba encuadernado este, abriendo y viendo cada una de las fotografías que estaban en este, la que tomaron el primer día de clases, durante la excursión al zoológico, una que no sabía que existía de cuando estaba bailando con Vicent. Todos los momentos que había pasado junto con los gemelos hasta el día de la boda, cada una tenia una frase escrita con el puño y letra de los gemelos abajo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Eh… ¿Qué hacemos? – Vicent y Puppet parecían asustados mirándose el uno al otro – eh…

\- ¡No era para que lloraras! – se adelanto a decir Vicent.

\- S-si… s-solo queríamos darte una sorpresa…

\- G-gracias – susurro mirando a los hermanos con una sonrisa – n-no… no esperaba esto de ustedes… gracias.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntaron ambos, Scott asintió – entonces… ¿por qué lloras?

\- Llora de felicidad, tontos – hablo por fin Alex.

\- Si – Scott seco sus lágrimas – lo siento… es la primera vez que paso mi cumpleaños con alguien que no sea mi mamá…

\- Te sorprenderá saber que es la primera vez que nosotros hacemos algo así por alguien – rió Puppet.

\- ¿Qué?

Vicent y Puppet se miraron por un segundo antes de hablar, ambos suspiraron bajando la mirada, sonriendo.

\- Nunca hemos tenido muchos amigos – comenzó Vicent – en Nueva York éramos los raros de la clase… es verdad que podemos llegar a ser los más populares.

\- Tenemos dinero, ropa de marca, somos bien parecidos… aunque yo lo diga…

\- Pero no seriamos nosotros mismos.

\- Tu eres el único ser vivo viviente en este mundo mundial que ha podido soportarnos tal y como somos – Puppet se señalo a si mima – una marioneta malhumorada.

\- Y una uva con patas – se señalo Vicent a si mismo.

\- Eres nuestro mejor amigo, Scott.

\- Incluso algo más para mi y lo sabes – Scott se sonrojo levemente.

\- Por eso es que hacemos todo esto por ti… incluso nos gustaría hacer más.

\- Te queremos, Scott… podemos ser nosotros mismos contigo.

\- Desde el primer día no nos viste como los "chicos ricos nuevos que vienen de Nueva York"

\- Solo nos viste como los chicos nuevos que éramos.

\- No tenemos que inventar excusas contigo…

\- Porque ya sabes que no somos perfectos…

\- Eres nuestro mejor amigo porque no nos ves como los hijos de una exitosa abogada o un fallecido neurocirujano exitoso…

\- Simplemente nos miras como quienes somos. Nos miras como Vicent Frost.

\- Y Patricia Frost… tus mejores amigos y compañeros de clase…

\- Por eso te queremos – concluyeron ambos en una sola voz – feliz cumpleaños, Scott.

Scott miraba sorprendido a sus amigos, todo aquel discurso parecía haber sido ensayado con anticipación… pero sabía que no era así, no lo soportó más. Vicent y Puppet se sorprendieron cuando Scott se había lanzado a abrazarlos a ambos, no dijeron nada, simplemente correspondieron el abrazo que les daba su mejor amigo. Alex aprovecho ese momento para tomar una fotografía e imprimirla de una sola vez.

Cuando la pego al álbum escribo debajo de esta "Feliz cumpleaños, cuñadito", a lo cual siguió Puppet con su delicada letra con corazones en los puntos de las _i_ "Felicidades, Scott. Te quiero mucho hermano menor que quiero tener" y una cara con un guiño, por ultimo, escribió Vicent con una pluma morada con una caligrafía similar a la de su gemela "Feliz cumpleaños, señor ring-ring. Te amo"

Esa ultima nota había hecho que Scott se sonrojara, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a Vicent y a la familia Frost en general. La fiesta continuo, todos cayeron rendidos casi a 1:30 de la mañana en la habitación de Alex, todos en el suelo… algunos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Cuando Victoria y Drake llegaron a la casa el domingo por la noche, encontraron a los gemelos haciendo sus tareas en la habitación que compartían, los escritorios estaban uno frente al otro, por lo que ambos se daban la espalda pero podían tomar cosas del otro con facilidad o hablar entre ellos. Victoria toco la puerta llamando la atención primero de Puppet quien revisaba unos apuntes y luego de Vicent a quien tuvo que darle con un libro en la cabeza para que saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – pregunto Puppet con una sonrisa.

\- Estuvo bien… nada que contar – rió Victoria – ¿Qué tal todo en casa?

\- Aburrido, ya sabes – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Chicos… quería hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto importante.

\- Dinos mamá.

\- Lo he pensado mucho y… – Victoria suspiro para ver a sus dos hijos a los ojos – creo que ya es hora de que cada uno tenga su propia habitación.

Puppet y Vicent miraban a su madre sorprendidos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápidamente, uno enfadado y la otra confundida.

\- Mamá… el calor de Hawái te afecto ¿verdad? – comenzó Vicent.

\- Nosotros… hemos compartido habitación desde que nacimos – continuo Puppet – no me molesta estar en la misma habitación que Vicent, incluso es divertido…

\- Chicos – Entro Drake – ya tienen 16 años… están en una edad difícil, cada quien tiene que tener sus secretos ¿no? Están en una edad en la que sus cuerpos…

\- Antes de que abras la boca – le calló Puppet – Vicent es mi hermano, lo veo únicamente como eso… nunca me ha molestado estar en la misma habitación que MI hermano gemelo y nunca me molestara hasta que NOSOTROS decidamos cambiar.

\- Además, tu no eres nadie para decirnos que tenemos que hacer, Drake – ahí estaba, Vicent retándolo… esa chico y su gran boca se sentían a salvo mientras estuviera con su gemela a su lado – si Puppet y yo…

\- Oh no – interrumpió Victoria – chicos, hemos tomado una decisión… Vicent, arregla tus cosas, porque esta es la ultima noche que pasas en la misma habitación que tu hermana ¿ha quedado claro?

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡He dicho! ¿¡A quedado claro!?

Los gemelos se miraron por unos segundos antes de asentir en silencio. Victoria salió de la habitación junto con Drake… Puppet simplemente miraba a su padrastro mientras este cerraba la puerta de la habitación… ¿cómo había logrado lavar de esa forma en cerebro de su madre? Tomo la mano de su gemelo con fuerza, fuera lo que fuera que sucediera, sabía que todo seria culpa de Drake.

 **Continuara…**

Chan... chan... chaaaaan... *le lanzan tomates por todos lados* hey... tengan piedad conmigo D: no es mi culpa que Victoria se haya vuelto loca al final de todo y que acepte que sus hijos duerman en habitaciones separadas solo porque la rata de dos patas que tiene como marido se lo haya dicho. Pero... dejando un poco de lado eso... ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Bueno... creo que ya muchos saben lo que se acerca, así que... preparen sus armas...

Bueno,para ver contenido sobre este y otros fics y uno que otro spoiler los invito a seguirme en mi twitter ( Criz_Crizten) y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo el capitulo de hoy, nos leemos la próxima semana! *sale huyendo antes que la atrapen*


	10. Tu voz

**Tu voz…**

Era un poco más de medianoche, Vicent aun no podía acostumbrarse a eso de los cuartos separados… había dormido con su hermana gemela desde que nacieron, no entendía como su madre había aceptado esa tontería ¿Ver a Puppet como algo más que su loca hermana gemela y mejor amiga? ¡Imposible! No era como si nunca la hubiera visto sin ropa una que otra vez por error, al igual ella a veces entraba imprudentemente al baño cuando él se estaba dando una ducha… pero son hermanos gemelos, compartieron el vientre de su madre por nueve meses, se bañaron juntos miles de veces, incluso a veces se cambiaban en la misma habitación cuando no tenían tiempo de hacerlo en lugares diferentes, no había más que cariño entre ellos, ver a su hermana en ropa interior era como ver a su madre, todo menos excitante, sin mencionar que estaba convencido de ser gay… Ambos trataron de explicar esa situación a su madre y a su nuevo padrastro, pero parecía que no iban a aceptar nada…

No podía dormir, mirada en dirección donde se suponía debía estar la cama de su hermana gemela y no había absolutamente nada, solo un armario… extrañaba ver a su hermana contorsionándose mientras soñaba con quien sabe que cosas, hablando entre sueños insultando a personajes de videojuegos y de vez en cuando lanzarle un almohadazo porque gritaba alguna tontera…

\- ¿Puppet? – susurro cuando escucho que la puerta de su nueva habitación se abría lentamente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando ver a su gemela con la frase "no puedo dormir" para así ambos durmieran en la misma cama… pero no era Puppet – D-Drake… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venia a ver si ya estabas dormido – sonrió de tal forma que hizo que Vicent se tensara – por lo visto… no puedes dormir.

\- Iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua – se excuso, sea lo que sea que Drake hacía en su habitación, no quería saberlo.

\- Aja… ¿Y por qué dijiste el apodo de tu hermana?

\- Porque pensé que ella no podía dormir – dijo acercándose a la puerta, quería salir de ahí… el brazo de Drake lo detuvo – dejame salir…

\- ¿Para que vallas con tu hermanita a llorar? No lo creo, niño.

\- Dejame salir – volvió a decir, pero su padrastro ni se inmuto – ¡Dejame salir o te juro que…!

No pudo completar aquella frase, Drake lo había acorralado contra la puerta y ahora lo besaba, Vicent al principio no creía lo que sucedía, trato de separarse como pudo… era asqueroso, trataba de mantener los labios cerrados, pero sentía la lengua de aquel maldito tratar de entrar en su boca, se estaba quedando sin aire cuando por fin Drake se separo… dio una gran bocanada de aire, a lo que Drake aprovecho para volver a besarlo introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su hijastro.

\- Mhhhmmm – trataba de gritar Vicent, como pudo, mordió la lengua del mayor con toda su fuerza provocando que este se separase – ¡Puppet! ¡A…!

\- Si llamas a tu hermanita otra vez… la mato.

\- No sabes con quien te metes…

\- Oh si claro… una niña de 15 años, 1,65 de altura y peso pluma me va a asustar – tapo la boca de Vicent con una de sus manos – vuelve a gritar una vez más y tu querida hermana sufrirá las consecuencias… o tal vez… tu querido amigo tenga un accidente del que no saldrá vivo.

\- S-Scott, no te atreverías…

\- Grita una vez más y lo averiguaras…

Los ojos de Drake le decían que no mentía… sabía que nada malo le pasaría a Puppet, ella sabía defenderse mejor que él, igual que Alex y su madre pero… ¿Qué había de Scott? Su mamá casi nunca estaba en casa, es hijo único y se mantiene la mayor parte del día solo, una presa muy fácil viéndolo de cualquier ángulo. Drake sonrió al ver la expresión que tenia su hijastro en esos momentos, sabía que no iba a esperar mucha lucha de parte de Vicent… mientras que el peli morado miraba a la nada aprovecho para meter una de sus manos en el pantalón del menor, fue ahí cuando Vicent reacciono apartando la mano de Drake de un golpe.

\- ¿¡Estas enfermo!? ¡Dejame en paz! – grito otra vez.

\- Deja de gritar… harás esto por las buenas, o por las malas…

\- ¡Largo de mi habitación! ¡AHORA!

\- Tu lo pediste…

Vicent no pudo gritar nada más, Drake le cubrió la boca con su mano y lo levanto para luego tirarlo a la cama, Vicent trataba de forcejear con este, pero no podía hacer nada, Drake ato sus muñecas con un cinturón a la cabecera de su cama y aprisionaba sus piernas de tal forma que no pudiera moverse, con una camisa del menor que se encontraba tirada había logrado amordazarlo… Vicent aun trababa de forcejear, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes como para hacerlo… necesitaba ayuda…

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Puppet se había despertado agitada… había algo que no estaba bien, algo le sucedía a Vicent, se puso de pie rápidamente sin pensar en ponerse una chaqueta sobre sus hombros o sus zapatos, no le importaba nada, quería ver a su hermano, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era la habitación de su hermano, toco un par de veces la puerta… algo no estaba bien.

Vicent dejo de forcejear cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, Drake paro en seco mirando la puerta que estaba bloqueada… frunció el entrecejo al oír que tocaban por segunda vez… quito la mordaza de la boca del menor para cubrir rápidamente con su mano.

\- ¿Vicent? – escucharon la voz de Puppet fuera de la habitación – hermanito… ¿Estas bien?

\- Si dices algo… ya sabes lo que sucederá – amenazo otra vez Drake quitando la mano de la boca del menor – no estoy jugando, Vicent.

\- S-si… estoy bien – grito respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana, sabía que cuando ella lo llamaba "hermanito" era porque estaba realmente preocupada por él – v-vuelve a dormir…

\- Te escucho raro… dejame entrar.

\- N-no, estoy bien Puppet – mintió – solo… solo tengo sueño…

\- Me estas mintiendo…

\- ¡No lo hago! ¡Largate de una vez a tu habitación!

Los ojos de Vicent se llenaron de lágrimas al gritarle a su hermana, nunca le había gritado… odiaba que su hermana le conociera tan bien, odiaba que Puppet tuviera ese sexto sentido de súper hermana… odiaba tener que depender de su gemela para defenderse, escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Esta bien… nos vemos mañana, hermanito – eso lo hizo estallar en llanto, ese tono de voz… había hecho llorar a Puppet – buenas noches…

\- Espero que estés satisfecho – miro a Drake con repulsión al escuchar que los pasos de su hermana se alejaban hasta desaparecer – ¡Hice llorar a mi hermana por tu maldita culpa!

\- Ya se le pasara – rió Drake – ahora… dejame continuar con lo que estaba haciendo ¿en que estaba? Oh… es verdad…

Vicent trato de protestar otra vez, pero había vuelto a ser amordazado por Drake, su camisa para dormir la tenia hasta los brazos así impidiendo aun más su movimiento, sus pantalones ya habían sido bajados hasta las rodillas… se sentía horrible… asqueado, sucio… hurtado, no quería que Drake lo viera de esa forma, completamente vulnerable, quería golpearlo… matarlo…

Un grito de asco quiso escapar de su garganta mientras sentía como su padrastro le masturbaba, era asqueroso… no quería que ese monstruo lo tocara, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, otra vez había sacado la mordaza para besarlo, sentir la lengua de ese tipo en la garganta le daba nauseas, cuando se separo de este le escupió en la cara.

\- Vamos, pensé que te gustaban los hombres – se burlo Drake – cuando besas a ese chico, Scott, no veo que tengas asco.

\- N-no digas su nombre…

\- ¿Tanto lo amas? – Vicent aparto la mirada – ya quiero ver como podrás verlo a la cara ahora… ¿no te dará vergüenza verlo después de lo que hemos hecho? Si Scott llegara a enterarse… ¿no crees que le dolería?

\- Maldito hijo de p-

\- Cuida tus palabras, niño – volvió a amordazarlo casi al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus pantalones – te tengo en mi poder… y esto te dolerá.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito en su garganta, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin que él lo quisiera… Drake lo había penetrado de un solo movimiento, todo su cuerpo dolía, pero ese dolor físico se hacía nulo con ese dolor en su alma y en su corazón… estaba asqueado de si mismo en ese momento, mientras sentía como Drake entraba y salía de su cuerpo, el dolor que esas embestidas le provocaban en todo el cuerpo… quería que eso terminara ¡AHORA!

\- ¿Quieres que me venga dentro? – pregunto Drake en su oído, le miro con repulsión – vamos… se nota que tu también lo disfrutas…

\- N-ni… d-d-de loco…

\- Voy a quitarte esa actitud… muy pronto.

Vicent cerro los ojos… no quería eso… no sabía decir que fue lo más asqueroso de aquella noche, si cuando ese maldito eyaculo dentro de su cuerpo o cuando sintió como metía su miembro a su boca para que terminara también… las marcas en sus muñecas ardían, tal vez no tanto como su trasero… pero… todo ese dolor lo podía olvidar, era pasajero… muy probablemente en un par de días no notaria nada físicamente pero… la herida que había provocado Drake esa noche, tardaría demasiado en ser sanada… tal vez nunca podría serlo.

No dejo evidencia, había hecho que Vicent se cambiara otra vez y envió las sábanas a la lavandería, Vicent se quedo en su cama mirando a la nada por mucho tiempo… sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aquella horrible sensación en todo su cuerpo, se sentía… sucio… miro su teléfono que estaba junto a su cama… no quería que nada le sucediera a Puppet o a Scott… Scott… tomo el teléfono y busco el número de la persona a la que en ese momento quería escuchar.

\- _¿Vicent? –_ escucho al chico bostezar al otro lado de la línea – _¿Tienes idea de que horas son?_

\- S-Scott…

\- _Vicent_ – el tono soñoliento de Scott había cambiado drásticamente por uno preocupado, incluso se escuchaba como este se sentaba en la cama rápidamente – _¿Estas bien? ¿Donde estas? Si quieres puedo ir ahora…_

\- No – interrumpió tratando de forzar una risa – lo siento… te desperté.

\- _Esta bien, no importa… ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Te escucho… raro… ¿Quieres que me quede más tiempo en la línea?_

\- Te amo – dijo tratando de no volver a llorar – Scott… te amo.

\- _Vicent… también te amo, uva con patas_ – la risa de Scott le hizo tranquilizarse un poco – _Tu sabes que… puedes decirme lo que quieras…_

\- L-lo sé… siento haberte despertado… buenas noches…

\- _No importa, despiértame cada vez que sea necesario… hoy y siempre, Vicent… buenas noches._

Corto la llamada con una sonrisa… era verdad, Scott y Puppet siempre iban a estar ahí para él, de alguna forma, eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco, cerro los ojos tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño… no iba a perder la esperanza tan fácilmente como Drake pensaba que lo haría…

 **Continuara…**

Si soy sincera... este capitulo fue una tortura para mi D: me costo escribirlo y juro que lloraba sangre mientras lo estaba escribiendo. Y bueno... no dire que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque ni a mi me gusto escribirlo T-T lo siento tanto... pero les juro que les compensare por este capitulo algún día... ((más seguramente en un capitulo de "El final es el inicio" o en el especial de Navidad)).

Pero bien... ese fue el capitulo de hoy, para no torturarlos tanto esta semana hay doble capitulo (hoy y el viernes) así que... el viernes pueden seguir llorando sangre igual que yo... espero que disfruten matando a Drake con la mente, la venta de armas esta por allá *señala una venta de armas con todo tipo de armas imaginadas por la mente del ser humano* y Drake se encuentra por allá... en ese caso, nos leemos el viernes. Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Hermanos

**Hermanos**

Algo no estaba bien y ambos lo sabían, Vicent se había estado comportando extraño desde esa noche que le había llamado a mitad de la noche… al día siguiente de eso, había estado un poco más distante de lo normal, se sobresaltaba con facilidad e incluso Scott llego a notar que estaba cojeando un poco, cuando le pregunto sobre esto mintió sobre que se había tropezado la noche pasada, ambos sabían que mentía… pero guardaron silencio.

Pasaron dos días así… pero llego un punto en que fue el colmo para Scott. Vicent había desaparecido de clases, ya ni siquiera lo veía ir o venir junto a su hermana, llegaba muy temprano a clases y a veces se iba antes de que terminaran las clases… era raro verlo en los recesos o entre clases, a veces incluso no se presentaba. Scott estaba cansado de solo ver a su amigo cuando se dignaba a presentarse al salón de clases así que decidió ir por él un día…

Durante unos de los descansos, logro encontrar a Vicent en medio de un pasillo, iba a lograr que hablara con él por las buenas o por las malas. Scott se acercó hasta él para tirar de su camisa y casi acorralarlo junto a unos casilleros, Vicent se sobresalto y casi llega a golpear a Scott… cuando le vio no pudo evitar relajarse… era Scott…

\- ¡Scott! – No pudo evitar expresar el alivio en sus palabras – gracias… pensé que eras…

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Scott luego de un rato de que Vicent se hubiera quedado callado y mirando a la nada.

\- E-el director, ya sabes… he estado saltándome las clases y ese tipo de cosas…

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy extraño últimamente, ni siquiera nos podemos ver ahora en los descansos, ya no te juntas con Puppet y conmigo.

\- Bueno… a Patricia la miro todos los días… vivo con ella, y a ti te puedo ver en clases… me gusta cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Patricia? ¡Tu nunca la llamas por su nombre real! Y… ¿¡Que quieres decir con que en clases!? ¡Tu nunca estas en clases ahora, Vicent!

\- Lo siento – susurro dando un par de palmadas en el hombro de Scott – tengo que irme… nos vemos, Scott.

No dejo que Scott dijera palabra alguna, simplemente volvió a perderse en medio de la multitud de estudiantes… estaba escapando. Pero Scott no iba a dejar ese asunto ahí, iba a hacer que Vicent hablara con él por las buenas o por las malas y lo haría aunque tuviera que saltarse una clase.

Luego del descanso logro encontrar a Vicent otra vez, iba de camino al segundo piso, le siguió tratando de que no se diera cuenta, había entrado a los baños… entró un poco dudoso de estar en ese lugar a esas horas, no le gustaba saltarse clases, pero tenia que saber que sucedía con Vicent. Un sonido casi le da un infarto, era como si alguien estuviera llorando dentro de unos de los apartados, se acerco lentamente para escuchar mejor, eran sollozos… abrió la puerta de golpe…

\- S-Scott… – Era Vicent…

\- V-Vicent… tu… ¿estas llorando?

\- ¡Largate! – El grito de Vicent hizo asustarse un poco a Scott, pensó que lo iba a empujar… pero no fue así, perdió la fuerza en mitad del ataque – p-por favor… vete… no me veas… no me veas así…

\- Vinny – los brazos de Scott rodearon a Vicent mientras cerraba la puerta del cubículo con llave y ambos se sentaban al suelo del baño – dejame estar contigo…

El silencio lleno aquel lugar, lo único que se escuchaba eran los débiles sollozos de Vicent… había escondido su rostro en el pecho de Scott, aceptando aquel abrazo de la persona de la que estaba enamorado… tratando que el simple gesto de cariño que Scott le mostraba pudieran borrar las huellas de las sucias manos de Drake que dejaba cada noche en él… sintiendo el dulce aroma de la ropa de Scott que tanto extrañaba… Scott… Scott… Scott… el único nombre que le hacía seguir con vida, la persona a la que menos quería herir pero, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo mientras continuara a su lado…

Tenia miedo, la amenaza de Drake seguía en pie, no debía decirle nada a nadie… ni a Puppet, ni Alex, ni su madre… menos a Scott… no quería que le sucediera nada a Scott, tenia que hacer algo para protegerlo… aunque fuera lo más duro para él. El sonido de la campana del segundo periodo lo saco de sus pensamientos, no quería deshacer aquel abrazo, se sentía tan bien… pero tenia que alejar a Scott de su lado si quería protegerlo, se separo de Scott cuando se sintió preparado, la sonrisa de Scott hizo que por un segundo lo olvidara todo, quería besarlo…

Pero no lo haría…

\- Lo siento – susurro sonriendo de nuevo – no quiero que me veas así nunca más…

\- Esta bien – respondió Scott secando una lágrima del ojo de su amigo, había extrañado tanto la sonrisa de Vicent – si no quieres… no tienes que decirme nada, pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para ti…

\- Te quiero Scott – jugaba con el cabello de Scott, no quería hacer eso… su sonrisa se borro de su rostro en un segundo, no quería hacer eso… aunque tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo, no quería que fuera así… – Scott… voy a mudarme a Nueva York con mi familia… no nos volveremos a ver nunca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Scott… terminamos.

¿Para quién fue más difícil aquello? Ninguno de los dos podría expresarlo nunca, Vicent tuvo que salir de inmediato de aquel lugar, beso los cabellos de Scott en lo que, posiblemente, seria la ultima vez que lo hiciera… antes de salir logro escuchar los débiles sollozos de Scott dentro del baño. Se odiaba a si mismo por hacer eso, hacer llorar a Puppet y Scott, herir a las personas a las que más quería en ese mundo para "Protegerlas"… no quería hacer eso… tal vez era mejor morir… dejar de hacer sufrir a las personas que amaba y dejar de sufrir él mismo… sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo a la azotea, no había nadie en esos pisos a esas horas, solo tendría que dar un paso ¿Qué tan difícil seria morir?

\- ¿¡Qué demonios acabas de hacer!? – el grito de su hermana y como lo golpeaba contra los casilleros le hizo salir de sus pensamientos – ¡Pensé que estabas enamorado de Scott! ¿¡Como pudiste hacerle eso!?

\- ¡Eso no te importa, Patricia! – grito mirando a su hermana, ella también lloraba – dejame solo…

\- ¡No lo hare! – el agarre de Puppet era fuerte – ¡No hasta que me digas que demonios te sucede, Vicent! ¡Tu no eres así!

\- Las personas cambian, acostumbrate.

\- ¡NO! ¡Te conozco desde antes que naciéramos! ¡Algo te esta pasando y no me lo quieres decir!

\- Baja la voz… estas haciendo un escandalo.

\- ¡No me importa! – su agarre se debilito – No me importa… solo… No quiero que hagas una tontería… no sé que haría sin ti, hermanito… eres… mi hermano… y… mi mejor amigo… no quiero vivir en un lugar donde tu no estés.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de ello, estaba junto a las gradas de la azotea, a punto de subir… Puppet lo había detenido justo antes de que subiera ¿Había ella adivinado lo que su mente lo llevaba a hacer? Hubieron muchas veces en las que se dio cuenta de ello… Puppet, su hermana mayor, era la más fuerte entre ellos tres, ella los defendía de cualquier cosa e incluso llegaba a retar a sus padres sin dudar de sus palabras pero… tenia una debilidad… era tímida…

Demasiado tímida aunque nadie se diera cuenta en esa mascara con una gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba, desde que eran pequeños él la había tomado de la mano para que caminaran juntos… dejar a su indefensa hermana en ese mundo… era un idiota, quería proteger a su hermana y a Scott pero solo estaba pensando en él en ese momento.

\- Lo siento – susurro abrazándola – soy un idiota… quería protegerte… y… lo único que he hecho es hacerte más daño a ti… y a Scott…

\- ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué? – aparto la mirada – Esta bien… cuando las clases terminen hablamos.

\- No puedo hacerlo…

\- No te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas… y sabes muy bien que hasta que no logro lo que quiero no dejo de insistir, yo no me rindo.

\- Y yo tampoco lo hare… gracias, hermanita.

Ambos sonrieron, Puppet dejo a su hermano en medio del pasillo antes de regresar a su salón de clases, sabía que tal vez no era lo mejor dejar a su hermano solo en esos momentos, pero no quería molestarlo… confiaba en que no fuera a hacer ninguna tontería. No se sorprendió al ver que su hermano regresaba a clases una hora más tarde y tomaba asiento sorprendiendo al profesor también, Scott había regresado a clases antes… pero ninguno de los dos hablo a menos que fuera 100% necesario…

.

.

.

Scott regreso a casa solo… hacía tanto tiempo que no regresaba solo a casa, no se sorprendió siguiera cuando vio que la casa estaba vacía. Fue directo a su habitación donde dejo que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas, tomo su diario y reviso cada una de las entradas de este… la ultima era de su cumpleaños:

" _Querido diario:_

 _Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, sigo sin creer que tenga amigos como los hermanos Frost, en serio… son increíbles… no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que sucedió ayer por la noche…"_

Paso la página… ¿cómo había cambiado todo eso tan rápido? Después de aquella llamada extraña de Vicent, habían pasado algunos días desde eso… todo había sido tan rápido… tomo su pluma, quería escribir algo, quería hacerlo… pero no sabía como empezar… había sido una semana muy extraña… tal vez iniciar por eso seria lo mejor…

 _"_ _Querido diario:_

 _Ha sido una semana muy extraña, después de la boda de la mamá de Vicent y Puppet todo fue lo más "normal" que puede ser teniendo a Vicent y Puppet Frost como mejores amigos, la semana en que la mamá de ellos estuvo de viaje junto con su nuevo esposo fue igual que siempre… pero todo cambio el lunes pasado. Vicent parecía estar más distraído de lo normal y a veces se escapaba de las clases, Puppet dice que no sabe nada, pero creo que me ocultan algo…"_

 **Continuara…**

Bueno... gente hermosa, es la primera vez que veo a tantas personas con deseos asesinos hacía un personaje que se lo merece (cofcofDrakecofcof). Antes de despedirme, quería hacer una pequeña aclaración, y es que Vicent no podía decirle nada a Puppet o Alex porque Drake también lo tenia amenazado con hacerle daño a Scott quien era el más vulnerable de todos ((y, en cierta forma, lo hizo en un futuro)) pero no se preocupen, nuestra querida uva con patas es más fuerte de lo que creen... la mala noticia es que estamos a pocos capitulos del final... más o menos 4 capítulos contando el especial de navidad, así que el final estaria destinado para, justamente, año nuevo... algo que, en cierto sentido, es irónico porque el epilogo se llama "vida nueva"...

Les prometo que nunca he hecho calculos para saber cuando son los finales hasta que solo quedan como 5 capitulos XD en serio... el final de "¡Nada es imposible!" estaba por las fechas de mi cumpleaños por coincidencia y aproveche a hacer los especiales finales ese día y el que el final de este fic este para año nuevo y que el capitulo se llame "vida nueva" también es una coincidencia, los capitulos los hago casi con un mes de anticipación para que sean publicados XD así que nos quedan 4 capitulos contando el especial de navidad para el viernes 25 de diciembre...

Queria saber si ustedes quieren un pequeño especial con lo que Puppet, Vicent y Alex vivieron en Nueva York, por lo menos hay dos cosas que quisiera contar pero no queria meterlo en un capitulo entero porque seria muy corto o seria demasiado largo... así que me gustaria saber si querian un especial con algunas experiencias de los Frost (y tal vez una de Scott) de cuando ellos estuvieron separados. Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	12. Despedida

**Despedida**

Esa era su ultima noche en aquella casa, había pasado más de un año desde que llegaron a aquel pueblo donde sus vidas habían cambiado tanto. Puppet terminaba de ayudar a Vicent a empacar sus cosas, luego de que hubiera terminado con Scott aquel día no había insistido en el tema… no… hasta que una noche más tarde se levanto sin hace ruido de la cama y fue hasta la habitación de su hermano y escucho ruidos extraños, no abrió la puerta, como pudo logro ver por la perilla de este y casi suelta un grito cuando vio lo que sucedía dentro de esta…

Tuvo que enfrentar a su hermano a la mañana siguiente, ¿por qué no le había dicho lo que Drake le hacía? Eso la había molestado aun más… Vicent tuvo que calmarla y explicarle todo lo que sucedía desde el día en que dejaron de dormir en la misma habitación. Puppet pareció entender, pero sus ganas de darle semejante paliza a su padrastro no la dejaban.

\- ¡Te juro que no dejare que ese desgraciado pedazo de miércoles por la tarde, hijo de fruta, aborto fallido, maricón del infierno te toque un solo cabello del cuerpo más mientras que yo este viva viviendo en este mundo mundial! – juro encolerizada – ¡Sobre mi cadáver muerto comido por gusanos bajo tierra que te vuelve a hacer algo!

Y sabía que cuando su hermana hacía una promesa, la cumplía… especialmente cuando resaltaba tanto un mismo punto, le causaba cierta gracia que su hermana hablara de esa forma cuando estaba encolerizada, esa era una de las características de Puppet. Por suerte, esa semana Drake había tenido que regresar a Nueva York y no regresaba hasta esa noche, por lo menos había podido dormir tranquilos hasta entonces.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Puppet mirando a su hermano – ¿Ya resolviste la cosa con Scott?

\- No creo que quiera hablarme después de lo que le dije – suspiro bajando la mirada – he tratado de enviarle miles de mensajes y no responde.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa?

\- Lo hice… pero su mamá dice que no esta…

\- Mañana regresamos a Nueva York… tiene que haber una forma, ustedes no pueden separarse de esta forma…

\- Ese día estuve a punto de tomar las peores decisiones de mi vida… bueno… tome una…

\- Tal vez Scott no quiera hablar contigo – sonrió ella – pero… yo no soy tu.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

\- Ya veras…

Vicent no le pudo preguntar nada más pues había desaparecido de su vista rápidamente y no la vio en toda la tarde hasta la noche. No entendía como su hermana lo hacía, pero había logrado convencer a su madre que esa ultima noche en casa se quedaran ambos en la misma habitación con Alex, una pijamada entre hermanos para recordar las ultimas horas que pasaron en aquel lugar que querían tanto… para Puppet la cara de Drake cuando su madre acepto fue memorable, había hecho el primer jaque mate.

Pero esa noche lo ultimo que hizo Puppet fue dormir, segura que sus hermanos estuvieran dormidos ella tenia su teléfono en sus manos mientras escribía a Scott… había hablado con él en la tarde después de desaparecer, prácticamente se coló en su habitación por medio de una ventana para hablar con él, lo estuvo llamando a su casa, móvil e incluso al móvil de su madre… y ahora no lo dejaba con los mensajes, todos con un mismo motivo; que él y Vicent pudieran reconciliarse.

 **Conversación por MSN**

Puppet: **_Vamos, Scott… ese día mi hermano no estaba en sus cabales, no te dijo que lo perdones, te pido POR FAVOR que solo nos vallas a despedir a la estación :( eres nuestro mejor amigo, seria muy triste irnos sin verte"_**

Scott: **_Tu ya me viste hoy, si Vicent quiere hacerlo que venga él a despedirse._**

Puppet: **_Scott… mi hermano ha estado visitando tu casa desde hace días, tu eres el que no le quiere ver._**

Puppet: **_Vicent realmente lo siente, no tienes ni idea de cómo lo dejo la noticia… mamá esta tratando de que veamos a Drake como otro padre. PERO NO LO ES. Por favor Scott… te lo ruego, solo una ultima vez, deja que te diga lo que tiene para decirte._**

Scott: **_¡Ya me dijo lo que tiene para decirme!_**

Scott: **_No lo hare, Puppet, deja de insistir._**

Puppet: **_Te comportas como un niño, Scott._**

Puppet: **_Bien, sino quieres oírlo, no lo hagas, sino quieres vernos, no lo hagas, ¡Eres tu el que se arrepentirá su vida entera de lo que hizo!_**

Puppet: **_y si crees que Vicent te dijo todo lo que tenia que decirte, estas muy equivocado._**

Puppet: **_Buenas noches, Scott. Piénsalo._**

 _Puppet Frost se ha desconectado._

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente las ojeras de Puppet eran notorias, se había quedado hablando con Scott hasta muy entrada la noche. No prestaron atención a esto, a veces lo hacía por un juego… ya era normal verla con ojeras todo el tiempo. Llegaron a la estación de buses media hora antes de que llegara el bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto para luego regresar a Nueva York. Puppet se miraba ansiosa, como si esperase algo o alguien, Alex ayudaba a su mamá con el equipaje mientras Vicent y Puppet estaban sentados en una banca algo alejada de ellos.

No quería irse… no hasta que pudiera solucionar todo aquello con Scott, pero eso era imposible, nunca más lo volvería a ver…

\- ah… ¡Scott! – el grito de su hermana le hizo levantar la mirada hacía donde esta miraba encontrándose con la persona que rondaba sus pensamientos, se levanto justo a tiempo en que su hermana le daba un asfixiante abrazo a su amigo - No puedo creer que nos volveremos a ver... En un año te convertiste en el hermano que no tengo...

\- ¡Oye! - gritó Alex llegando a donde ellos estaban con un par de maletas en mano, no lo negaria, también iba a extrañar a Scott, pero… no lo admitiria tampoco tan fácil - ¿y Vicent y yo? ¿Que somos? ¿Tus mascotas?

\- Vicent es mi mellizo y mejor amigo, tu eres... Lo mas parecido a una mascota, igual que el perro, aunque no tan fiel, ¿Responde eso tu pregunta? – la risa de Scott hizo que los tres volteran a verlo, Alex avergonzado (aunque parecia molesto) Vicent sonriendo y Puppet divertida – vamos... Decía, Scott... Realmente te voy a extrañar mucho... No se porque no puedo dejar a Alex y llevarte con nosotros.

\- ¡Oye!

\- yo también te voy a extrañar – interrumpio Scott antes que los hermanos comenzaran a discutir - no se donde encontrare a otra chica tan locamente adorable...

\- Puppet - llamo Vicent por fin - nos dejarían a solas con Scott... ¿Por favor?

La aludida no dijo nada, la mirada y la sonrisa que le dio a Scott fueron suficientes para que este entendiera… no podía escapar más de aquella conversación ¿doleria? Tal vez, pero queria hacerlo… si iba a terminar su relación con Vicent, que fuera de la forma correcta. Puppet lo volvio a abrazar en forma de despedida, Scott correspondio el abrazo de su amiga… la extrañaria demasiado… Alex también se acerco a él para darle un rápido abrazo antes de alejarse junto a su hermana hablando sobre el sudadero azul que no había notado que era de Alex y que Puppet llevaba puesto.

Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían como empezar… hasta que Vicent rompio el silencio con un pesado suspiro, no sabía como decirlo… pero nunca quiso terminar esa relación con Scott, no queria hacerlo, queria volver a verlo… y estar a su lado para siempre…

\- Me alegra verte - dijo Vicent sonriendo - yo... No sabia que decir si te volvía a ver, si volvíamos a estar solos... Me avergüenza lo que te dije la otra vez... Yo fui...

\- Esta bien – Scott le interrumpio, aun no estaba seguro si queria escucharlo o no… había ido por eso, pero no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que tenia por decir - no tiene porque excusarte, lo entiendo...

\- ¡No! No lo entiendes porque yo... Yo te amo, Scott – Lo dijo, casi lo grita, los ojos de Scott le miraron sorprendido… esas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar, sus pensamientos colapsaron por completo en un segundo… todo aquel enfado que aun guardaba hacía Vicent desaparecio en una simple frase de tres palabras - te amo, pero tengo miedo de que no nos volvamos a ver jamás... No quiero perderte, Scott...

\- Esa no es razón para que hallas "terminado" conmigo - bajo la mirada, no la era… pero aun no queria decirle la verdadera razón, Scott entendio eso al ver su rostro… sonrio apartando la mirada, sonrojandose - s-si quieres terminar conmigo... Entonces... Primero pídeme adecuadamente ser tu novio...

Levanto la mirada para ver el sonrojado rostro de Scott, estaba tan rojo que incluso sus gafas comenzaban a empañarse levente del calor que este creaba… sonrió tomando la mano del pelinegro entre las suyas y quitandole sus gafas, sabía que no miraba nada sin estas, pero se veia adorable…

\- En ese caso... ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Scott giro la mirada a donde estaba Vicent, sonrió… había esperado oir eso desde hacia tanto tiempo…

\- Si...

Esa simple palabra de una sola silaba hizo a Vicent la persona más feliz de aquel mundo por unos instantes, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo beso? No lo recordaba… se acerco lentamente al rostro del menor para juntar sus labios en un beso, Scott correspondio a aquel gesto abrazando el cuello del más alto mientras le sujetaba por la cintura, Vicent abrio los ojos mirando como los ojos de Scott se llenaban de lágrimas… beso sus mejillas secando levemente las lágrimas de este, sonrío alejandose levente, sin dejar de abrazarlo, Scott correspondia el gesto… no queria alejarse de Vicent ahora… nunca más…

\- Nunca respondiste a mi propuesta – susurro Vicent rompiendo el silencio y colocando una vez más las gafas de Scott en el rostro de este.

\- ¿cual propuesta? – Vicent rió mientras se ponia de rodillas frente a un sonrojado Scott y tomaba su mano, como quien pide matrimonio… - ¿Q-que haces? Nos mira tu familia.

\- No me importa... Ellos ya lo saben – de su bolsillo saco una caja negra de terciopelo… desde antes de la boda de su madre la tenia guardada, Victoria se la habia dado… no queria irse de aquel lugar sin decir aquellas palabras de forma adecuada - Scott... Cásate conmigo...

\- Vicent – Coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Scott, un anillo antiguo de plata con una amatista en forma de corazón…

\- El anillo era de mi abuela – sonrió de lado – aun no tengo dinero sufiente para conseguirte un anillo de compromiso pero…

\- No… este es perfecto – susurro mirando el anillo, sus miradas se juntaron… Scott sonreía… era una hermosa sonrisa… – gracias…

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casaras algún día conmigo?

\- Acepto…

Volvieron a besarse… no les importaba nada, quienes los vieran, que dijeran o que hicieran… en esos momentos estaban solos en aquel lugar… abrazados uno al otro… comprometidos…

Scott se despidió de la familia completa cuando llego la hora en que se fueran, fue difícil despedirse de Puppet y de Vicent, de la primera porque cada vez que lo abrazaba estaba a punto de asfixiarlo y del segundo porque… bueno… ahora estaba seguro que no seria para siempre, abrazó por ultima vez a Vicent antes de que este subiera al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto… se volverían a ver… algún día.

Era una promesa…

.

.

.

Cuando Scott regreso a su casa, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… ¡Se había comprometido con Vicent! Y no solo eso señor… había aceptado la sortija de compromiso de su abuela, a primera vista había notado que era de plata y la piedra parecía cara… claro, estamos hablando de la familia Frost.

\- ¡Scott! – la voz de su madre le causo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ¿Qué le diría ahora? – estoy en casa ¿Fuiste a la estación?

\- Si mamá – grito desde su habitación, no se quería quitar el anillo, pero quizás seria lo mejor – ¿Qué tal todo en tu trabajo?

\- Bien, hijo quería decirte que… – mal momento, Stella había entrado a la habitación de su hijo mientras este aun tenia el anillo en la mano – oh… y ese anillo es…

\- Una larga historia… imagino que no estas en condiciones para escucharla y…

\- Scott…

\- Estoy comprometido…

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Scott se encogió de hombros… contarle lo que había sucedido a su madre iba a ser más difícil de lo que había esperado… tal vez no tuvo que iniciar por esa parte de "estoy comprometido".

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa ¿Como les parecio el capitulo? Luego de un mal sabor de boca con Drake y Vicent queria dejar algo más dulce para esta semana, estamos a dos capitulos del final! claro, más el especial de navidad y los especiales finales de lo que pasaron los Frost en Nueva York y lo que paso Scott sin ellos... pero les tengo una pregunta, tengo dos ideas para Scott, una es que Scott conozca a su padre y la otra es narrar lo que le suceda en la escuela ¿Cual de las dos ideas prefieren? Es decir... a mi me gusto más la primera idea para desarrollar un poco más el personaje de Scott pero no sé si quieren leer esa historia.

Bueno... eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la proxima semana tenemos un capitulo que tal vez los haga saltar de la felicidad ((creo que fue el capitulo que no publique en los especiales de "¡Nada es imposible!")) más un capitulo navideño que desarrolla un poco el futuro de Vicent y Scott ;) así que... Espero que nos leamos pronto!


	13. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro...**

 _ **Años después – Ciudad de Nueva York**_

Vicent y Puppet terminaban de empacar sus cosas en la habitación que compartían, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que habían regresado a Nueva York, ninguna de ellas completamente digna de ser recordada claro. Dentro de unas pocas semanas entraban a la universidad, esa noche le darían la noticia de su mudanza a su madre y padrastro.

\- ¿Saben? – les llamo Alex entrando al lugar – creo que a mamá le dará un paro cardiaco y a Drake le caerá como un laxante.

\- Peor que cuando me corte el cabello – rió Puppet.

\- Ya lo creo…

Poco tiempo después de que llegaran a ese lugar, Alex había escuchado una discusión entre Vicent y Drake donde escucho absolutamente todo, cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al violador de su hermano menor, Puppet apareció para calmarlo… entendió que lo mejor era tener la cabeza fría, no iba a ser tan fácil el enfrentar a Drake como pensaba en ese momento. Esa misma tarde, Alex había ayudado a su hermano para conseguir una cita con una psicóloga para que lo ayudara, Vicent había aceptado todo lo que sus hermanos hacían por él sin decir ni una sola palabra a su madre.

Después de 6 meses de encontrarse en ese lugar, mientras los gemelos regresaban a casa, habían comentado algo sobre como se habían acostumbrado a usar el cabello largo o corto solo por el recuerdo que tenían de su padre y como a este le gustaba el cabello largo de Puppet y decía lo bien que Vicent se miraba con el cabello corto aunque estos odiaran tener el cabello tal y como siempre lo llevaban. Esa tarde, Puppet obligo a su hermano a bajar una parada antes en la peluquería y se corto el cabello arriba de los hombros y Vicent comenzó a usar la liga negra de Puppet en su cabello que dejo crecer.

\- ¿Ya lo tienen todo preparado? – pregunto de nuevo Alex mirando la papelería de sus hermanos para la universidad.

\- Si – suspiro Vicent dejando su mochila al lado de la cama – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Listo para comenzar a vivir solo?

\- No, a mi prácticamente me hecho de casa el hijo de fruta de nuestro padrastro.

\- Mira el lado positivo, cuando mamá me entregue las llaves de lo que es MI casa, tendrá que hacer lo mismo con ustedes – menciono Puppet mirando a sus hermanos – o puedes venir con nosotros a Oregón.

\- Sabes que no… quiero terminar la academia antes de irme.

Alex había entrado a la academia de policías el mismo año que habían llegado a Nueva York, en esos momentos los gemelos tenían 18 años y Alex 21 años, esa misma mañana ellos habían escuchado como su madre hablaba con Alex sobre que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para vivir solo… todo eso olía a Drake, claro esta.

\- Sigo sin creer como mamá cae tan fácil con las palabras de ese tipo – gruño Alex.

\- Esta enamorada… por desgracia – suspiro Vicent – ya sabes… cuando quieras visitarnos…

\- Algún día los visitare – los abrazó con una sonrisa – odio admitirlo… pero creo que voy a extrañarlos, chicos… las mañanas no serán lo mismo sin ustedes.

\- Ni aunque compremos un perro se comparara contigo, Alex – se burlo Puppet abrazando a su hermano mayor – eres el mejor hermano-mascota que podría pedir…

\- ¿Eso es un alago?

\- Tomalo como tal – sonrío Vicent – gracias por todo Alex… por todo lo que hiciste por mi en este tiempo.

\- Cuando quieras, Vicent… no sé como debes de sentirte aun por todo lo sucedido, no te mentiré, no hubiera querido estar en tu lugar pero… si hubiera podido pasar en tu lugar por todo eso… lo hubiera hecho…

\- No eres bueno dando ánimos – rió Vicent – esta bien… todo debe quedar en el pasado… es difícil hacerlo, pero no importa lo que haga, no puedo regresar y evitar nada… solo me queda seguir con la vida…

\- Y te aseguro que ahora todo sea mejor, hermanito – lo abrazo Puppet.

\- Si… yo también lo creo.

Los tres hermanos continuaron conversando por un rato. La hora de la cena llego y todos se encontraban en la mesa, la conversación se había ido hacía Alex y su nuevo apartamento al que se mudaría la próxima semana…

\- Bueno, en ese caso creo que los gemelos podrán volver a tener su propia habitación – menciono Victoria mirando a sus hijos – ¿No creen?

\- Bueno… pues si, la vamos a tener – aseguro Puppet – pero no aquí…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto ahora Drake.

\- Queremos decir que Alex no es el único que se muda – aseguro Vicent sacando unos sobres de debajo de la mesa – Puppet y yo hicimos pruebas en la universidad de Oregón.

\- Ya hicimos toda la papelería – aseguro Puppet – hemos enviado un par de cosas a una bodega que alquilamos, como ahí tenemos la casa que, por cierto, esta a mi nombre, y ya somos mayores de edad pensamos que…

\- Vamos a comenzar a vivir por nuestra propia cuenta – concluyo Vicent – podemos conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en alguna cafetería por un tiempo…

\- Y la universidad da trabajo a sus estudiantes durante el tercer año – continuo Puppet – además de que logramos conseguir una pequeña ayuda financiera de parte de la universidad…

\- Nos ayudaran con lo que son libros y un porcentaje de la matricula – Vicent saco una hoja que entrego a su madre – sin embargo, si ustedes lo desean, Puppet y yo abrimos una cuenta en el banco donde pueden depositar alguna ayuda que quieran darnos, en la hoja están todos los datos necesarios.

\- Chicos… no sé que decir – Victoria miraba los documentos uno a uno – porque… ¿Por qué?

\- Queremos regresar a Oregón, solo eso…

No era solo eso, los tres hermanos lo sabían… pero no le iban a decir la verdad a su madre, no en ese momento…

.

.

.

.

Apagó la alarma perezosamente… era su primer día en la universidad y no quería levantarse, era como los primeros días de clase en la escuela, no conocía a nadie y no quería ir a un lugar que son suerte había visto un par de veces en su vida…

\- Scott – le llamo su madre entrando al lugar – arriba… se te va a hacer tarde.

\- No quiero ir…

\- Scott Phone, no comencemos con estas niñerías, tienes 18 años… y no hay excusa de ninguna "Troncha Torro" ni nada por el estilo esta vez.

\- Ya lo sé – suspiro colocándose sus gafas para mirar a su madre, sonrío – no puedo creer que sea ya el primer día…

\- Yo no puedo creer que mi único hijo ya este en la universidad… el tiempo pasa tan rápido…

\- Lo sé…

Scott bajo la mirada al anillo de plata que estaba en su mesa de noche, al lado de su cama, lo tomo y lo coloco en su dedo anular, eso era lo primero que hacía todas las mañanas antes de levantarse. Stella simplemente miraba los gestos que hacía su hijo mientras se colocaba aquel anillo que le habían dado hacía un par de años atrás…

\- ¿Lo extrañas? – pregunto abrazando a su hijo, este simplemente asintió – animate… si su destino es estar juntos, se volverán a encontrar más pronto de lo que esperas…

\- Me has dicho eso muchas veces… pero deje de comunicarme con Vicent y Puppet hace más de un año… ni siquiera sé si ellos aun me recuerdan… no sé que fue de sus vidas o si algún día regresaran, se fueron al otro lado del país…

\- Vicent no es de quienes rompen una promesa – sonrío Stella besando los cabellos de su hijo – ahora, levantate… o vas a llegar tarde y te vas a perder en el campus.

\- Si mamá.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba… miro el anillo otra vez y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, algún día volvería a ver a los hermanos Frost, estaba seguro de eso. En los últimos años, Scott había cambiado bastante, había crecido un par de centímetros, conservaba esa figura delgada sin llegar a parecer enclenque, había cambiado las gafas de marco grueso por unas cuadradas un poco más pequeñas que se adecuaban perfectamente a su rostro, claro, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo Scott Phone a quien le era casi imposible socializar hasta con una hormiga.

Caminaba por el campus de aquella universidad, era enorme… a veces olvidaba lo grande que ese lugar podía ser, en ese momento se encontraba perdido entre ese mundo de personas y edificios, no conocía a nadie ni nada, solo había estado ahí un par de veces, tal vez seria mejor preguntar.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que acabas de decir!? – escucho un grito cerca de donde se encontraba, al parecer alguien había retado al grupo de danza de la universidad, mala idea – ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir si te atreves, novato!

\- Bueno, dije que bailaban peor que mi abuela – la tranquilidad de aquel chico hizo temblar, no solo a Scott, sino a todos los que se reunían para ver aquella pelea – esos pasos son de primaria…

\- Si crees que puedes hacer algo mejor, hazlo – reto otro del grupo.

\- Escoge a una de las personas de por aquí y hazlo lo mejor que puedas, novato.

Fue en ese momento que Scott observo detenidamente al chico que había sido retado, vestía con una camisa gris con mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalón de lona oscura y zapatos de vestir, su cabello era morado oscuro largo a los hombros sujeto en una liga, de piel morena clara… cuando sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, el sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Scott, los ojos de aquel chico eran azul-violeta. Sintió como su corazón se agitaba cuando vio al chico acercarse a él y pasando a su lado para tomar la mano de otra chica que caminaba un poco más lejos de ellos caminando junto a un chico con orejas de oso rubio, tal vez su novia.

La chica había ido entre tropezones al lado del chico de cabello morado, ella era casi igual de alta que él, su cabello negro corto a los hombros, piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos tan negros como la noche sin estrellas, vestía con una falda negra con lunares blancos, una blusa negra ajustada, medias negras y botines de correas negros, llevaba una bata blanca, señal que era de medicina, y unas gafas sin cristal cuadradas.

\- Ella – señalo el chico de cabello morado arrastrando a la chica.

\- ¿En que te metiste ahora? – pregunto ella cruzada de brazos y guardando unas gafas sin cristal en su bolsillo para luego mirar al otro.

\- Solo les quiero enseñar algo a esos novatos de cómo se baila un buen rock&roll

\- ¡Novatos! – grito quien parecia ser el lider del grupo – a ver… ¡Dale a la música! Les daremos una fácil…

\- rock around the clock - suspiro la chica de cabello negro – bueno… ni modo.

\- Les damos tres minutos para que se preparen – dijo otro, los otros dos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron - ¿de que se rien?

\- No es necesario… vamos a improvisar un poco – dijo el de cabello morado sonriendo – vamos… espero que traigas algo debajo de tu falda

\- Siempre lo llevo – suspiro la chica quitandose su chaqueta y tirandola al chico con quien antes estaba caminando – ¿no puedes dejar de meterte en problemas?

\- No…

La ira se podía notar en el rostro de los miembros del grupo, cuando la música comenzó a sonar quienes habían sido retados comenzaron a "improvisar" dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, aquellos pasos muchos solo los habían visto en los concursos de baile de la televisión, parecian ser profesionales en lo que hacían. Por su parte, Scott también se encontraba sorprendido por lo que veia, el recuerdo de cuando Vicent y Puppet le enseñaron a bailar hacía tanto tiempo vinieron a su mente, el como los gemelos le enseñaron a bailar y su primer beso con Vicent… sin darse cuenta había comenzado a jugar con el anillo de plata en su dedo mientras veia el espectaculo que se les presentaba frente a ellos, eran increibles…

\- Increible – susurro el lider del grupo cuando la música paro – oigan… lo sentimos ¿quieren formar parte del grupo de danza de la universidad?

\- Estoy en medicina, no tengo tiempo suficiente – dijo la de cabello negro sonriendo.

\- Yo tambien quiero fijarme en mis estudios, no tengo intención de meterme en ningún club por ahora…

\- Son increibles – alago la única chica del grupo de baile de la universidad – ¿Son novios?

\- ¿Novios?

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, alrededor de estos solo quedaban Scott, el chico que acompañaba a la peli-negra y los integrandes del club de danza de la universidad… las carcajadas de ambos chicos se escucharon en todo el lugar dejando confundidos a los presentes.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto la chica.

\- No… no somos novios – dijo la peli-negra apoyando su brazo en los hombros de su compañero.

\- Es mi hermana melliza – Scott miro con sorpresa al chico de cabellos morados en ese momento, no era posible que… – Mi nombre es Vicent Frost.

\- Yo soy Patricia Frost, un placer – sonrío Puppet guiñando un ojo – ademas… yo nunca seria novia de una uva con patas como Vicent.

\- Oye, tu tampoco eres una belleza, titere anorexico.

\- Berenjena axifiada.

\- Tabla de planchar.

\- Abodado ahogado.

\- ¡Eres adoptada!

\- ¡Si yo soy adoptada tu también idiota!

Scott había sonreido sin notarlo… no esperaba encontrarse con los hermanos Frost en ese momento ni en ese lugar, habían cambiado mucho físicamente. Ya no podiá ver en Puppet a la hiperactiva chica de cabellos largos atado en una cola o una trenza y sus caracteristicas medias a rayas blancas y negras, ni en Vicent a su inmaduro novio de cabello corto, a veces casi rapado, que lo acosaba la mayor parte del tiempo…

\- Muy bien… ahora apresurate – halo del cuello de la blusa a Puppet el joven oso rubio que la acompañaba – vamos a llegar tarde a clases, Puppet.

\- Ya voy… que amargado eres, Golden – gruño ella mirando a su hermano – nos vemos más tarde.

\- No hagas explotar nada – se despidio Vicent de su hermana con la mano.

\- Tu no te metas en más problemas.

Puppet siguio a Golden por entre las pocas personas que aun quedaban en esos lugares, justo cuando pasaba al lado de Scott se giro a verlo… no olvidaria el particular rostro de su amigo de la secundaria tan fácilmente, aunque admitia que Scott Phone había cambiado mucho en esos ultimos años, no pudo evitar regalar una sonrisa a este cuando paso a su lado, se giro a ver a su hermano justo cuando se alejaba, este fijo su mirada por unos segundos donse se encontraba Scott ¿Aun lo recordaria? ¿Aun recordaria su promesa? Estaba nervioso por conocer las respuestas.

\- Oye – una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando Scott le llamo cuando paso a su lado – Vicent…

\- ¿Te conozco?

Tal vez no había sido lo mejor hacerle aquella broma a Scott, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que habían hablado siquiera por mensaje… luego que Drake borrara "por error" todo registro de la existencia de Scott o los pocos recuerdos buenos que tenian en esa ciudad, no había podido comunicarse de nuevo con el _chico del teléfono_ , pero ahora lo tenia delante suya… con los ojos llorosos por aquella broma cruel, sonrio desordenando los cabellos del chico que aun seguia siendo una cabeza más baja que él. Scott levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa que tanto había extrañado de Vicent…

\- Nunca te olvidaria, señor ring-ring – susurro besando el cabello de Scott – hola… Scott.

\- V-Vicent – por un segundo a Scott no le importo nada, ni que alguien los viera ni llegar tarde a clases… solo le importaba una cosa, que estaban juntos nuevamente despues de tanto tiempo, se lanzo a los brazos de Vicent sin pensarlo dos veces – eres un tonto… uva con patas.

\- Yo también te extrañe – rió Vicent correspondiendo al abrazó – y no volvere a irme… nunca.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Volvieron todos? ¿Desde cuando regresaron? ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme? ¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello? Y… y… – Scott suspiro tranquilizandose por fin – tienes muchas cosas por explicarme.

\- Ya… te contare toda la historia mientras caminamos a tu facultad… ¿a dónde tienes que ir?

\- A… ingeniería… imagino que tu vas a derecho ¿no?

\- Así es – sonrió comenzando a caminar – vamos, te acompañare a tu clase.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas… vas a llegar tarde a tu clase.

\- Tengo esta hora libre, puedo acompañarte… además, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿no?

\- Si… tienes muchas cosas que decirme…

La risa de Vicent no se hizo esperar. Ambos caminaron por el campus mientras conversaban, Vicent le contaba a Scott todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos años, bueno… casi todo… habían cosas que no quería que Scott se enterase ahora, tal vez lo mejor seria que nunca lo supiera. Había un secreto que no quería que esta persona lo supiera, no sabía cual podría ser la reacción de Scott si llegaba a enterarse que había sido violado por Drake durante casi año y medio…

Estaba seguro de algo, esos recuerdos nunca se borrarían de su mente, aquel asco que sentía al ver a Drake Hallen nunca desaparecería pero… la simple imagen de la sonrisa de la persona a la que ama hacia que todos los malos recuerdos desaparecieran casi por completo por un momento, la vida continuaba… no podía cambiar el pasado, lo único que podía hacer era enfrentar el futuro… y no estaba solo, nunca lo había estado…

 _Hay cosas es mejor que sean olvidadas… por ahora…_

 **Continuara…**

Bueno Gente hermosa... eh aquí el penúltimo capítulo del fic, no sé... terminar otro fic es como causar otro agujero en mi corazón, el final de "¡Nada es imposible!" y "El diario de Scott" comienzan a dolerme... pero todo tiene un final *suspira* bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dentro de unos segundos público el especial de navidad y para la otra semana el capítulo final de "El diario de Scott" más cuatro capítulos extra de lo que todos vivieron cuando los Frost estaban en Nueva York y tal vez uno de antes de que se conocieran... bueno... tengo muchas ideas que espero que les guste :D así que nos leemos pronto!


	14. Especial de Navidad

**Especial – Navidad morada**

En serio estaba comenzando a cansarse de ese ático, tenían tantas cosas guardadas por gusto… un día tenia que pensar seriamente en limpiar ese lugar, aunque ese día no seria hoy seguramente. Scott dejo la caja con las decoraciones navideñas a un lado mientras se sentaba en otras de las muchas cajas que habían en aquel lugar ¿Cómo dos personas podían guardar tanta basura? Claro, en ese lugar habían cosas de la familia de su pareja y suyas… como si no fuera suficiente para que se hiciera un completo desorden.

\- ¡Scott! – escucho que su pareja le llamaba desde las escaleras – ¿Encontraste los…? ¿Qué haces?

Vicent miro a su pareja riendo, Scott no había notado que se había quedado atorado en la caja en la que se había sentado hasta que trato de levantarse y termino por hundirse más en aquella caja, eso solo le podía pasar a él…

\- Deja de reírte y ayudame – pidió.

\- Esta bien señor ring-ring – se burlo Vicent tomando las manos del pelinegro – a la cuenta de tres te voy a halar… uno… dos… tres…

Scott no contó que Vicent le halara con tanta fuerza, termino por zafarse de la caja de madera donde estaba sentado, pero termino cayendo sobre Vicent en una posición algo incomoda para ambos, se miraron a los ojos sonrojados antes de comenzar a reír… ya no era como si eso les avergonzara en realidad, habían "salido" desde que tenían 15 años, no había mucho que los avergonzara al estar juntos. Vicent desvió la mirada cuando escucho como algo crujía…

\- ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente cambio de lugares con Scott colocándose arriba de este justo cuando una montaña de libros caía sobre ambos, Scott miro asustado la montaña de libros que acababa de caer sobre él y su pareja, solto un suspiro cuando se fijo en los ojos azul-violeta de su pareja que lo miraba con una sonrisa y ponía de pie entre los libros.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Vicent.

\- Si… solo me cayo encima una montaña de libros – dijo sarcástico mientras sobaba su brazo derecho – creo que me golpeé el hombro… ese álbum de fotos pesaba demasiado.

\- ¿Álbum? – Scott bajo la mirada encontrando el álbum al que se refería, lo tomo en las manos y lo abría en una página al azar – oh… es uno de tus álbumes familiares… eras muy tierno cuando eras pequeño.

\- Sigo siendo tierno…

\- En otro sentido algo tétrico a veces – se burlo tomando el álbum – mira… la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, cuando teníamos 15 años – señalo una fotografía donde estaban ellos dos, junto a Puppet, Alex y Stella – esa noche me regalaste una rosa.

\- No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar una rosa en la ciudad – suspiro mirando la fotografía – pero la expresión que hiciste nunca la olvidare…

\- Y eso lo hiciste antes de que te confesaras – rió – ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre me das una rosa para navidad… ¿por qué?

\- Me gusta ver tu expresión cuando la ves… sabes que amo tu sonrisa – Scott bajo la mirada sonriendo, Vicent le quito las gafas – Como esa.

\- Dame eso, sabes que no veo nada sin mis gafas

Vicent simplemente rió alejando de su pareja las gafas cada vez más hasta lograr quedar a centímetros de las labios de este, beso rápidamente los labios de Scott provocando que este se sonrojara de inmediato, rió mientras volvía a colocar las gafas de su pareja en su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – gruño acomodando sus gafas – sabes que no veo nada…

\- Simplemente porque me gusta molestarte.

\- Pareces un niño – se puso de pie limpiando sus pantalones – Vamos… ordenaremos este desastre más tarde.

\- No me sorprendería encontrar algún día a un gato haciendo nido en este lugar – bufó.

\- O un vagabundo escondido entre las cajas – sonrió Scott.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? – pregunto Vicent cambiando el tema.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras con algunas cajas de decoraciones navideñas que les hacían falta, ya tenían armado un pequeño pino blanco armando en la sala con adornos azules y dorados, en la mesa de centro colocaron unas pequeñas velas como centro de mesa al igual que sobre la chimenea.

\- Aun estamos a tiempo para hacer una reservación en un restaurante – menciono Vicent mientras colocaba una corona de adviento al centro de la mesa del comedor.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero ir a comer fuera… sé cocinar, mamá me enseño a preparar algunas cosas… yo no quemo el agua como tu.

\- Solo fue una vez, Scott – suspiro – esta bien… comeremos aquí.

\- Es la primera vez que paso las fiestas lejos de mi mamá – susurro nostálgico mientras miraba los grandes ventanales del apartamento.

\- ¿Desanimado?

\- No realmente… simplemente me pregunto como será no verla… ya sabes… como solo éramos nosotros dos normalmente pasábamos la navidad solos en casa, así que me alegra estar contigo este año, después de todo… es el primer año de muchos que pasaremos juntos.

Scott sonrió mientras pensaba en ello e iba a la cocina, Vicent simplemente le miro curioso… dirigió su mirada a la mano izquierda de Scott donde estaba el anillo que le había dado hacía tanto tiempo, el anillo que había estado en su familia por tanto tiempo… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en ese momento, había tenido una idea.

Con esa idea en mente dio una excusa a Scott y salió del departamento con una dirección por ahora desconocida…

.

.

.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, era tarde y Vicent aun no llegaba al departamento, le había mandado un par de mensajes que, por suerte, contestaba rápidamente como era su costumbre, aunque no podía evitar estar algo preocupado porque este no aparecía y la cena estaba casi lista. Había cortado la llamada con Stella unos minutos antes, soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando las calles de Nueva York… era el primer año que pasaba las fiestas en la gran ciudad y, no lo negaría, le gustaba como era.

Tal vez extrañaba estar con su madre en la noche mirando los especiales y bromeando sobre algunas cosas obvias, hablar con ella por teléfono no había sido lo mismo pero le alegraba saber que ella estaba bien y que había ido a visitar a unas amigas… sonrío al pensar en como hubiera sido otro año normal para ellos dos… aunque… El sónico de la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse, era verdad… Vicent siempre olvidaba su llave cuando salía corriendo del apartamento.

\- Vicent Frost, te he dicho que no olvides tu llave mil veces – regaño mientras abría la puerta y se recostaba en el marco de este, Vicent estaba parado al otro lado con una sonrisa culpable y las manos atrás de la espalda – y ahora… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

\- Bueno… realmente no tengo una excusa, me tarde más de lo esperado en buscar lo que quería buscar, tuve que ir a casi todos los lugares que conozco en la ciudad y un pedido que tenia se atraso más de lo esperado así que tuve que esperar una hora.

\- Y eso era…

\- Bueno… pues… esto, feliz navidad, Scott.

De atrás de él saco un ramo con rosas rojas, habían 10 rosas… Scott entendió el mensaje, se llevaban conociendo durante 10 años, siempre le daba una rosa, en ese año cumplían 10 años de conocerse… sonrió sin darse cuenta como siempre lo hacía, pero había algo más… Vicent tomo la mano de su pareja donde llevaba el viejo anillo que le había dado cuando tenían 16 años.

\- Aun llevas el anillo – susurro jugando un poco con este.

\- Claro, es un recuerdo muy especial para mi cuando me lo diste… siempre lo uso… lo sabes.

\- Bueno… tal vez sea momento de cambiar eso – susurro mientras quitaba el anillo de la mano de Scott ante su atenta mirada – ¿Sabes? Hay una tradición sobre este anillo que nunca te dije… viene desde muchas generaciones atrás en mi familia, sé que mi abuelo se lo dio a mi abuela y mi padre a mi mamá… pero… semanas antes de casarse se los quitaron ¿Sabes por qué?

\- N-no…

\- La tradición en mi familia dice que quien use este anillo… su amor durara hasta la muerte – sonrío – este anillo es el recuerdo de esas relaciones que estuvieron juntos hasta la muerte… pero eso es el pasado… y yo quiero formar un futuro contigo así que… te quiero pedir otra vez que te cases conmigo.

Los ojos de Scott se llenaron de lágrimas, Vicent estaba frente suya con un nuevo anillo de compromiso, este era también de plata, en lugar de la amatista había una esmeralda sobre un diamante.

\- Se dice que la esmeralda tiene un efecto estabilizador y calmante… mientras que el diamante simboliza la búsqueda de la perfección – susurraba Vicent – para mi… eso eres tu, Scott Phone… ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo una vez más?

\- Eres un tonto – sonrío abrazando al mayor – No importa cuantas veces me lo pidas, Vicent, siempre daré la misma respuesta… Acepto.

\- Feliz Navidad… te amo…

No dijo nada, simplemente sonrió mientras aceptaba los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos, no sé dio cuenta de cuando estaban en medio del apartamento hasta que sintió su espalda contra el sofá, Vicent había dejado de besar sus labios para besar su cuello… rió sin poderlo evitar.

\- Espera la cena, tonto – regaño separándolo y volviendo a besarse – luego podremos hacer lo que quieras…

\- Quiero saltarme hasta el postre.

\- A veces pareces un niño…

\- Los niños no deben de hacer esto – se burlo mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro, provocando que soltara un gemido – ¿Seguro que no quieres ir al postre ahora mismo?

\- Esta nevando…

Vicent giro la mirada hacía la ventana… era verdad… nevaba. Scott dejo que se recostara en su pecho mientras ambos miraban como la nieve caía, Scott miro su nuevo anillo brillando con la ligera luz que entraba de las calles, soltó un sordo gemido al sentir que Vicent volvía a besar su cuello mientras trataba de desvestirlo… al parecer no iba a lograr que dejara el "postre" para el final… sonrió para si mismo, esa seria la primera navidad de muchas que pasaría al lado de su _prometido_.

 **FIN**


	15. Epilogo: Vida Nueva

**Epilogó: Vida nueva**

 _5 años más tarde…_

Scott suspiro mientras cerraba la ultima caja con sus cosas… mudarse de la casa de su madre no era fácil, había pasado toda su vida en ese lugar, esas paredes habían visto todas las veces en las que lloro por diferentes razones, donde río y donde Puppet tuvo que colarse por la ventana casi matándose a si misma por caerse de un segundo nivel solo para hablar con él un día antes de que se fueran del pueblo. Soltó un suspiro mientras recordaba todo eso, tomo el pequeño cuaderno de pasta roja que había tenido desde ese tiempo y al cual solo le quedaban unas pocas páginas en blanco, su diario…

\- Scott, me preguntaba si… – lo llamo Vicent entrando al lugar asustando un poco a Scott quien hizo malabares con el diario para, al final, solo guardarlo atrás suya justo cuando Vicent abría la puerta – ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- N-nada importante – dijo nervioso – un libro viejo… nada importante.

\- Scott… me dices la verdad o tendré que sacártela…

\- Es mi diario – suspiro mostrando el libro – no te burles…

\- No me voy a burlar – sonrío sentándose al lado de Scott en la cama de este – no veo nada de malo que lleves un diario, muchas personas lo hacen… ¿por qué debería de burlarme?

\- No lo sé… pero es vergonzoso…

\- Vamos, no te pongas así – Scott sonrió – ¿Puedo verlo?

\- ¡No!

Rápidamente se puso de pie mirando al chico de cabello morado, Vicent simplemente miraba a Scott sorprendido, no había esperado esa reacción de su parte, una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie para besar rápidamente los labios de su novio, al parecer no era el único que tenia sus secretos, pero no le molestaba.

\- Esta bien, ¿Algún día podre verlo?

\- T-tal vez… – aparto la mirada un poco sonrojado – por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda para empacar tus cosas… pero… veo que ya lo tienes todo listo – observo mirando a su alrededor – al parecer no me necesitas aquí…

\- Envié la mayoría de las cosas la semana pasada… ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, lo recuerdo – suspiro mirando una fotografía que Scott tenia sobre su mesa de noche donde se encontraban ellos dos junto con Puppet – no puedo creer que todo esto este sucediendo… siento como si hubiera sido ayer que Puppet me beso porque se entero que iba a ser la primera en su clase.

\- Fue ayer que Puppet te beso porque se entero que iba a ser la primera en su clase…

\- Oh… es verdad… que asco – gruño bajando la mirada, Scott no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de su prometido – tuve que lavarme la boca con jabón tres veces… esa loca es muy impulsiva a veces.

\- Tu no te quedas atrás, _uvita_.

\- Oye… que te haya pedido que te casaras conmigo cuando teníamos 16 años no es como si hubiera sido muy… "impulsivo" de mi parte, peor es besar a tu hermano gemelo en medio de la universidad cuando te enteras que vas a ser el primero de tu clase.

Scott simplemente rió, ninguno de los hermanos Frost iba a admitir que era demasiado impulsivo la mayor parte de veces. Ambos miraron por ultima vez la habitación antes de levantarse e ir hacía la estación de buses, Scott solo llevaba dos mochilas con las pocas cosas que aun le quedaban por llevar a su nueva residencia. Se despidió de su madre con un abrazo, esta no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas en esos momentos, Puppet le había abrazado hasta casi sacarle los ojos de la fuerza con la que lo había hecho… por fin, solo quedaban ellos dos…

\- Bueno… al parecer esta es la ultima vez que estaremos aquí juntos – suspiro Scott mirando el cielo de aquella ciudad en la que había nacido y crecido – es… raro… hace años yo los despedí en este mismo lugar…

\- Si, ahora es Puppet quien se quedara aquí sola – suspiro Vicent mirando a su hermana a lo lejos – es la primera vez que me separo de mi hermana hasta este punto…

\- Es la primera vez que dejo mi ciudad natal para irme al otro lado del país…

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado mi oferta de vivir conmigo en Nueva York?

\- No podría hacerlo…

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – sonrío Vicent – vamos… ese es nuestro autobús.

\- Si… vamos…

Soltó un suspiro mientras subía al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto… miro por ultima vez su ciudad natal por la ventanilla del autobús, como poco a poco aquel lugar en donde creció se alejaba. No se arrepentía de nada, de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Vicent cuando tenia 16 años, de aceptar volver a salir con él hacía 5 años atrás… ni de aceptar el vivir juntos en Nueva York una semana atrás… sintió como tomaban su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos, miro a Vicent por unos segundos… sonrió… muchos podían ver aquello como un "final feliz" para ambos… pero era solo el principio de una historia en la que ambos eran los protagonistas…

 _3 años más tarde…_

Scott miro aquel sobre del hospital donde Mike, amigo de la universidad de Puppet, trabajaba. Esa tarde había ido a hacerse unos exámenes con él para confirmar sus sospechas… quería darle la noticia a Vicent esa misma noche, había preparado la cena favorita del abogado y ahora terminaba de poner la mesa, solo faltaba que su prometido saliera de su estudio donde había estado las ultimas horas sentado frente a la pantalla de su computadora.

\- Vicent, ya esta lista la cena – le llamo entrando al estudio, se asusto un poco al ver a Vicent perdido en sus pensamientos frente al monitor – Vicent ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Scott… ¿Quieres que terminemos nuestra relación?

\- ¿Disculpa? – Scott movió a Vicent para quedar frente a frente ¿qué mosca le había picado ahora a su prometido con esa pregunta? – Vicent Frost ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Yo… ahg… Scott, te amo, somos novios desde hace más de siete años y creo que… ya es hora de llevar nuestra relación más allá pero… si tu no quieres avanzar, creo que es hora que terminemos nuestra relación.

\- Vicent… ¿Me dices esto por las mil veces que me has pedido que tengamos un hijo? – pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en las piernas del otro y recordando aquella conversación que habían tenido hacía un par de días atrás por ultima vez – Ya te lo dije… no me siento preparado para la responsabilidad de un hijo, no es que no quiera sino que… nunca he sido bueno con los niños y… no sé si seré buen padre

\- ¿Crees que yo soy bueno con los niños? – bufo el otro – vamos… has visto como trato a mis propios sobrinos, si pudiera atarlos a una silla y amordazarlos lo haría, eres un amor con los niños, Scott…

\- Si no soportas a los niños… ¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo?

\- Porque no hablamos de los hijos del tonto de Alex, estamos hablando de nuestros propios hijos… sangre mía y tuya, Scott – dijo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro apretándole contra su pecho – quiero tener la familia que nunca pude tener contigo…

No lo soportaba más… tenia que darle la noticia, abrazo a Vicent por el cuello para después besar sus labios. Cerro los ojos cuando Vicent le quito sus gafas, odiaba que hiciera aquello, no podía ver nada sin sus gafas… cosa de la que se aprovechaba Vicent, siempre le había dicho que no le gustaba que lo viera vulnerable como aquella vez en los baños de la escuela, la primera y única vez que lo ha visto llorar… pero Scott adoraba como le miraba en esos momentos, le gustaba ver el amor que el peli-morado sentía por él en sus ojos azul-violeta… Estaba seguro, era hora de darle la noticia…

\- Te amo… no dudes nunca de eso – susurro Scott jugando con el cabello de Vicent – además… tal vez pronto su sueño se haga realidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mira – Scott tomo un sobre con el emblema del hospital donde Mike trabajaba – quería que fuera una sorpresa…

\- Scott… ¿Esto es…?

\- Así es… vamos a ser padres.

 **FIN…**

 _Esta historia continua en "¡Nada es imposible!"_

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir con este nuevo capítulo... es... raro terminar un fic el primer día del año, hay como muchas cosas en mi cabeza... aun recuerdo cuando escribí el primer capítulo de los especiales que iniciaron este fic en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno de seminario cuando los profesores llegaban tarde o algún maestro se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos con cosas que ni venían al tema de la clase... de alguna forma este fic fue uno de los más significativos para mi sin darme cuenta...

Gente hermosa, gracias por todo este año, estoy tan agradecida con ustedes por todo lo sucedido este año 2015 que ha pasado... no saben cuan agradecida estoy por todo el apoyo que tuve este año que paso, por quienes marcaron el follow o el fav. la historia o a mi, por los comentarios e incluso solo por las leídas al fic... terminar... justamente hoy este fic es algo que significa mucho para mi, son los mejores chicos... pero este no es el final... dentro de unos minutos subo los especiales finales... Así que... gracias por todo este año 2015 y espero que nos volvamos a leer este próximo 2016. Nos leemos pronto, gente hermosa...


	16. Especial 1-4

Hola gente hermosa! jeje... sé que dije que publicaria los especiales finales despues del ultimo capitulo pero tuve un pequeño gran problema... mi computadora paso a mejor vida despues de mucho tiempo *segundo de silencio por la computadora perdida* y... bueno... lo que sucede es que yo escribo desde mi computadora y edito y todo un día antes... pues bien, con los especiales no hice esto, así que el epilogo lo subí el jueves segun yo que mi computadora iba a seguir viviendo... pero no... el viernes por la tarde (cuando iba a publicar) me da la sorpresa de que ya no quiere encender D: llamo a mi querido primo que es tecnico y me dice que comience a ahorrar TwT así que ahora estare publicando con la computadora de mi mamá y como ya me acostumbre a mac me esta costando trabajar con windows otra vez así...

Pero bien... comenzamos con el especial de Scott, esto sucede... poco tiempo despues de que los Frost dejaron la ciudad, este especial iba a ser muuucho más largo, pero tuve que editarlo bastante porque sino quedaria un capitulo de tres partes -.-" espero que les guste y nos leemos dentro de unos minutos...

Encuentro con el pasado

 _"Querido Diario:_

 _Es interesante ver como la vida da vueltas en tan poco tiempo. Hace más de una semana que los Frost se fueron, todo normal hasta hace unos días. Llego una invitación a una boda para mamá, nada extraño realmente, a ella la suelen invitar a ese tipo de cosas, no fue hasta que leí el nombre de la novia que me extraño la invitación: María Phone._

 _Cuando le pregunte a mamá ella me confeso que era su hermana menor. Desde que tengo memoria mamá me había dicho que era hija única y que mis abuelos estaban muertos, cosa que es mentira. Mis abuelos viven en un pueblo al otro lado del Estado en donde tienen un viñal, mamá es la mayor de tres hermanos: John y María. Además también me confeso que mi padre nunca nos abandono, en realidad, cuando mis abuelos se enteraron que estaba embarazada la golpearon y echaron de la casa, ella escapó sin decirle nada a mi padre que, en ese entonces, era su novio._

 _En un principio no pude evitar molestarme, me había mentido por 16 años. Pero no puedo estar enfadado con ella, ha sido una buena madre después de todo... e imagino que tuvo que tener muy buenas razones para irse sin decir nada (dejando a un lado que mi abuelo la golpeo y echo a la calle, claro esta). A pesar de que yo no le dije nada sobre el tema, ella me insistió en dar una visita a su familia por la boda de quien ahora sé que es mi tía, en este momento estamos de camino al lugar donde ella nació y creció, no mentiré, estoy emocionado por conocer a la familia de mi mamá y, claro, a mi padre._

 _El camino esta rodeado por un profundo bosque de pinos, es un paisaje hermoso aunque el olor a pino me ha mareado un poco ya, el clima es frío a pesar de que estamos en verano. Durante todo el camino mamá se la ha pasado hablando de su familia, mis abuelos y mis tíos aun sobre la melodía de_ Crosses _de_ Jose Gonzales _que ha sonado en la radio del auto desde hace un rato._

 _Ella me habla de una familia conservadora y algo machista de la que escapo cuando tenia 21 años, de alguna forma le agradezco, no creo que les guste la noticia de que su nieto sale con otro hombre así que probablemente deba guardármelo para mi mismo por ahora, aunque si me preguntan por el anillo no sabré que decirles... Estamos a punto de llegar, pasamos por un pequeño pueblo con casas escasas que llega a recordarme a esos pueblos donde muchas veces están ambientadas las películas de terror. Creo que estoy nervioso por conocer a la familia de mamá, ella también se ve nerviosa por volver a verles, pero al mismo tiempo estoy ansioso de por fin conocer a mi papá._

 _Cuando pienso en las historias sobre cuando un hijo busca a un padre que lo abandono me desaliento un poco, yo nunca quise buscarlo hasta ahora que sé la verdad, no tengo la esperanza de que me quiera como su hijo o el miedo a ser rechazado, simplemente la curiosidad de saber quien es él, tal vez solo quiero verlo... tal vez ni siquiera tenga el calor de hablar con él o decirle quien soy realmente, mamá a veces me dice que tengo su sonrisa, tal vez lo reconozca al verlo o no... hay miles de posibilidades a las que estoy abierto._

 _Nos alejamos del pequeño pueblo por un camino de tierra y llegamos a un viñal, a lo lejos puedo ver una casa de dos pisos con grandes ventanales, no puedo evitar pensar en la casa de la familia Frost. Mamá me dice que esa es la casa de su familia, espero que todo salga bien. Continuare escribiendo más tarde._

 _Scott_ "

 _"Querido Diario_

 _Esto sonara horrible... pero los Phone son unos hijos de &%$* en serio... mamá tenia buenas razones para irse de este lugar, en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolos ya me quiero ir (pero claro... ahora tenemos que quedarnos toda la semana por la boda de la "Tía María"), primero que nada la misma María Phone, ella fue la primera en recibirnos cuando llegamos a este lugar, es un poco más baja que mamá, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, siento que cuando me vio quería golpearme... no lo ocultaba muy bien. El otro hermano de mamá, John, me recordó al padrastro de los Frost... tiene el complejo de rey, él ordena y quiere que todos obedezcan, sin mencionar que pareciera que por levantar un plato se le caerán las manos ¡Me insulto por querer ayudar a mamá y a María a levantar los platos de la mesa! ¡Dijo que ese era trabajo de mujeres y que yo no tenia que meterme en ello! Casi me dieron ganas de practicar una de esas llaves que una vez Puppet me mostró... agh, si se llega a enterar que estoy saliendo con un hombre se volverá loco... ¿¡Pero que demonios me importa lo que piense ese idiota!?_

 _Como sea... también conocí a mis abuelos, la abuela parece ser de esas mujeres que se la pasan los domingos dentro de una iglesia y la semana chismoseando con las vecinas... y no me equivoque, en la tarde la mire hablando con algunas vecinas sobre el regreso de mamá y sobre mi, preferí no prestarle atención, y en este momento esta en la sala, de rodillas frente a un altar con una Virgen de mármol y un crucifico que parece antiguó rezando... por otro lado, el abuelo me dio miedo cuando lo vi por primera vez, parece un hombre estricto, más bien lo es... en los pocos minutos que llevo conociéndolo ya lo estoy odiando, en serio se parece a Drake, no sé como pueden soportarlo._

 _Por otro lado... esta el hecho de que aun no he conocido a mi padre, mamá me dijo que cuando lo viera le daría el "_ Beso de Judas _" pero hasta ahora a los únicos que hemos visto es a su familia. Estoy en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la familia, escucho los grillos fuera de la ventana y la luz de la luna que entra por mi ventana ilumina la habitación, fuera de la ventana veo los jardines y los árboles moverse con el viento, me gusta el lugar, pero creo que no podía acostumbrarme a un lugar como este con personas como la familia de mi mamá. Espero que mañana todo sea mejor._

 _Scott_ "

 _"Querido Diario:_

 _¡Mamá me quiere matar de un infarto! ¡Esto debe ser karma por el día en llegue a casa y le dije que estaba comprometido! Vicent me llamo desde el teléfono de Puppet (imagina el lio que ese par armo al otro lado de la línea), en parte se lo agradezco porque así pude aparentar un poco mejor... fui a los jardines para poder hablar tranquilamente con Vicent. Mientras hablaba con él en los jardines un hombre se acerco sin que me diera cuenta justo cuando Vicent se había puesto de acaramelado... otra vez... así que escucho cuando le dije "Yo también te quiero" y al parecer me descubrió, pero eso no es lo malo, no... por el contrario de lo que creí que pasaría, esta persona fue muy amable conmigo y me prometió no decirle nada a mis abuelos. No... fue hasta que mamá salio de la nada cuando casi me da el infarto, y es que... ¡Era mi padre!_

 _Cuando mamá le dio el beso en la mejilla sentí como perdía el color y me quedaba clavado en el suelo, y como si no fuera suficiente ¡Me dejo hablando a solas con él! Fue cuando comenzamos a hablar que, bueno, él se porto muy comprensivo conmigo, es muy amable realmente, no me atreví a decirle la verdad, pero parece que sospecha algo... bueno... me dijo que mi madre y él habían sido novios hacía casi 18 años y que nunca entendió porque ella se había ido sin decir nada._

 _Su nombre es Robert Mills, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules, trabaja como administrador en los terrenos de mis abuelos desde hace 7 años, parece que es un trabajo heredado de su padre, tiene el pasatiempo de ir a montar a caballo, incluso se ofreció a enseñarme a montar mañana por la mañana, claro, acepté... no estoy muy interesado en conocerlo... pero tampoco voy a ignorar oportunidades como esta._

 _No lo negare... aun tengo un poco de miedo por lo que pueda pasar._

 _Scott_ "

Para Scott, era la primera vez que montaba a caballo, había ido a los establos un poco más temprano de lo que había acordado con Robert, simplemente se quería acostumbrar un poco al ambiente del lugar... soltó un suspiro mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el anillo de plata que siempre llevaba... era lo único que tenia para recordar la promesa de Vicent de regresar.

\- Llegas temprano – escucho al voz de Robert atrás suya, casi pega un salto al oírlo – Te pareces mucho a Stella... ella siempre saltaba así cuando alguien la sorprendía.

\- Me lo dicen mucho... un amigo disfrutaba de asustarme.

\- Tu novio – Scott aparto la mirada sonrojado – relajate... no sé porque te avergüenzas de decirlo.

\- No me avergüenzo de que Vicent sea mi prometido – Robert miro a Scott de reojo mientras ensillaba uno de los caballos – lo que no quiero es que mis abuelos nos echen a patadas del lugar cuando se enteren que estoy comprometido con un hombre...

\- ¿Comprometido? – Scott mostro el anillo en su mano – ¿En serio? ¡Tienes 15 años! ¿cómo Stella acepto eso?

\- Tengo 16... y... bueno... digamos que Vicent Frost es una persona un poco extraña, así que me lo pidió cuando estaba a 10 minutos de irse de FredTown, acepte sin pensarlo mucho realmente... pero mamá casi me mata cuando le dije.

\- Lo esperaba de Stella – suspiro – Bueno... ¿Quieres que te enseñe a montar o no?

Scott simplemente sonrío. Recorrer los campos de cultivo a caballo era mucho mejor que hacerlo de otra forma, aunque era un poco molesto ir de esa forma, hubieron un par de veces en las que casi se caía pero Robert era un buen maestro... al final llegaron a un pequeño campo alejado de los cultivos, dejaron a los caballos cerca para sentarse en el césped.

\- ¿Cómo era cuando mamá y tu eran jóvenes? – pregunto Scott mirando los campos.

\- Stella era... alguien interesante, al contrario de su madre o su hermana, ella nunca fue sumisa ante su hermano o su padre, le gustaba hacer trabajos en el campo... solía escapar de madrugada para montar a caballo... Stella y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en la primaria...

\- Y... ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoraron?

\- Normalmente alguien no le pregunta algo así al ex novio de su mamá – Scott se encogió de hombros causando la risa de Robert – Estábamos en ultimo año de secundaria... sucedieron algunas cosas, yo trabajaba en este lugar desde que era niño y era el único que la comprendía, comenzamos a salir unas semanas después de que nos graduáramos... salimos como novios en secreto por un par de años antes de que ella se fuera... nunca entendí porque lo hizo...

\- Estoy seguro que tenia sus razones... al igual de porque mintió sobre su familia... incluso creo que fue por la misma razón.

\- Tu padre debería de estar orgulloso de ti... eres un buen chico...

\- No lo conozco – Scott sonrió – él... mamá nunca me hablo sobre él... hubieron muchas sorpresas en estas ultimas semanas... incluido el hecho de que mi padre... bueno... no es lo que mamá me dijo por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te hablo bien de un desgraciado?

\- No... dijo que nos había abandonado... cuando realmente ella nunca le dijo nada a él sobre mi existencia... ahora que lo conozco... sé que hubiera sido un buen padre...

\- Y yo sé que él hubiera deseado estar contigo como su padre.

Scott miro confundido a Robert, este sonrió guiñando un ojo... ambos sonrieron antes de ponerse de pie y continuar con el paseo por el campo, Robert paso el brazo por los hombros de Scott mientras caminaban por los establos... hubiera podido acostumbrarse a esa vida... le gustaba aquel lugar y le agradaba Robert... pero le gustaba su vida tal y como era, aunque no negaría que le agradaba la idea de que Robert estuviera incluido en ella ahora.

Al día siguiente de la boda, Stella y Scott empacaron las cosas para regresar a su hogar.

\- ¿Sabes? – hablo Robert mientras ayudaba a Stella a llevar el equipaje al auto – hubiera deseado que esto no pasara... sé que Scott es...

\- Esta bien... fue mi culpa – interrumpió Stella riendo – me altere... no quería que perdieras tu trabajo o que dejaras la universidad por mi culpa... creo que...

\- No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado... ni tampoco creo que Scott quiera cambiar el pasado, tienes suerte... es un gran hijo.

\- Tu también hubieras compartido mi suerte si hubiera querido hacerlo...

\- Sigo enamorado de ti, Stella – confeso con una sonrisa – quisiera...

\- No, Robert – interrumpió otra vez – lo sabes... no te negare ningún contacto con nuestro hijo, pero yo quiero continuar con mi vida tal y como esta... lo siento... amo la vida que ahora tengo... junto con mi hijo.

\- Bien... no esperaba otra cosa de ti – suspiro – por cierto... espero que me inviten a la boda.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Nunca me quito el anillo – interrumpió Scott apareciendo de la nada – creo que eso ayuda un poco a... adivinar... y... me encantaría que tu estuvieras ahí... papá...

Stella sonrió al ver a su hijo y a quien una vez fue su novio de la juventud darse un abrazo... sabía lo mucho que Scott había deseado usar esa palabra "papá", siempre lo había negado... pero conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para saber que eso era algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ella había tomado una decisión mucho tiempo atrás y nunca se había arrepentido de ella, pero se alegraba de aquel emotivo reencuentro entre padre e hijo. Terminaron de despedirse de todos antes de subir al auto para regresar a su hogar en FredTown...

.

.

.

 _Años más tarde..._

Robert terminaba con otra jornada de trabajo, guardaba algunos documentos en el archivero de su oficina, estaba a punto de apagar todas las luces cuando vio una carta a la que no le había prestado atención en todo el día, se la habían llevado temprano en la mañana y la había dejado a parte para leerla después aunque nunca tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, miro el remitente sorprendiéndose del lugar de donde provenía la carta y la caligrafía que le era familiar a pesar que no había recibido una carta de esa persona en mucho tiempo, casi habían pasado 30 años desde que vio por ultima vez aquella caligrafía y un par de meses desde la ultima vez que vio a esa persona.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre que contenía una nota junto con una fotografía, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando termino de leer la nota, miro la hora... tal vez era hora de pedir sus vacaciones para ir al otro lado del estado... dejo la carta sobre el escritorio tomando su abrigo. La carta era corta, en ella, con la delicada letra de Stella Phone, se leía:

 _"Felicidades, ahora somos abuelos."_

FIN


	17. Especial 2-4

Este especial tiene lugar unas semanas despues de que los Frost se van, fue uno de los que más me gusto escribir junto con... no ¿saben? AME escribir esta historia, todos y cada uno de sus capitulos ame escribirlos :'D espero que les guste el especial...

 **Siempre para ti**

Había pasado una semana desde que habían vuelto a mudarse a Nueva York, había sido algo dura para Vicent y Puppet ocultar todo lo sucedido en el ultimo medio año, incluso habían llegado a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Alex miro a sus hermanos curioso cuando estos bajaron para desayunar, lo curioso era que Puppet bajaba con una camisa azul oscuro de mangas cortas y un short azul mientras que Vicent llevaba una camiseta holgada rosa pálido con un dibujo de nota musical morada y unos pantalones pescadores morados… lo curioso era que usaban el pijama del otro…

\- ¿Qué rayos paso con ustedes? – fue Victoria quien se adelanto a preguntar cuando vio a sus hijos – ¿por qué usan…?

\- Pareciera que se vistieron a oscuras – se burlo Drake mirando a los mellizos.

\- En realidad, lo hicimos – respondió Vicent sentándose junto a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Victoria otra vez.

\- El apagón – respondió Puppet con pereza sentándose a la mesa – cuando se fue la luz estábamos poniéndonos los pijamas, siempre los dejamos en el mismo lugar…

\- Cuando se fue la luz se cayeron las pijamas y las tomamos a oscuras… al parecer nos equivocamos – completo Vicent forzando una sonrisa – eso explica porque la ropa me quedaba apretada… deberías engordar, querida Marion.

\- Quiero recordarte que como el triple de lo que comen todos los de esta mesa juntos y ayer que me pese había bajado un par de kilos…

\- Practicas karate, danza contemporánea y te vas en patines en lugar de tomar el autobús a la escuela – suspiro Alex metiendo una tostada a su boca – no deberías de extrañarte…

\- Tu padre era igual – sonrió de lado Victoria sentándose junto a sus hijos – podía comerse el pavo de navidad entero y no engordaba ni un kilo… no sé que magia oscura usaba para eso… pero tu la heredaste – Victoria comenzó a picar sus huevos revueltos – por cierto… Vicent es tu turno de ir por la ropa…

\- Esta bien – suspiro el menor de los Frost poniéndose de pie – creo que ire antes de desayunar.

\- Yo también tengo que irme – se levanto Drake besando los labios de Victoria – ire a la tienda a comprar unos cigarrillos.

Puppet y Vicent se miraron de reojo por un segundo, desde que habían llegado a Nueva York ella no había dejado a su mellizo solo en ningún momento, Drake no había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Alex en ningún momento desde que llegaron… era un desgraciado pero no era idiota… Puppet se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba la puerta del departamento cerrarse, la lavandería estaba en el ultimo piso del edificio, Drake podría…

Los pensamientos de Puppet se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho a su madre repetir la orden que le había dado a su hermano gemelo, no podía permitir que Vicent y Drake estuvieran solos en un lugar tan poco transitado como lo era la lavandería de ese edificio.

\- Y-yo lo acompaño – se levanto Puppet.

\- Patty, tienes entrenamiento para las regionales, desayuna y luego nos vamos – ordeno Victoria – es solo un poco de ropa, no es como si tu hermano fuera una _damisela_ en peligro y tu su _príncipe_ azul, Vicent sabe cuidarse solo.

\- Tal vez no sea una damisela o yo sea su "príncipe" azul – susurro mirando de reojo a su gemelo – pero…

\- Esta bien… es solo una canasta de ropa, no me romperé la espalda – bromeo Vicent forzando una sonrisa, revolvió el cabello de su hermana – has entrenado mucho por ese torneo… no te preocupes, hermanita.

\- Vinny…

Victoria no lo notaria ni aunque le dieran un martillazo en la cabeza, pero Alex no era su madre y noto la preocupación que tenia Puppet cuando Vicent dejo el apartamento para ir por la ropa a la lavandería. Vicent tomo el ascensor junto con su vecina del otro lado del edificio, una mujer de avanzada edad que vivía sola junto con su perro chihuahua al que salía a pasear todas las mañanas, sonrió al ver a la mujer y al pequeño chihuahua blanco de pelo largo en los brazos de esta, intercambio un par de palabras con su vecina antes de despedirse en la primera planta, soltó un suspiro cuando bajo otro piso por las escaleras para la lavandería del edificio… sabía a quien se encontraría en ese lugar… y no se equivocaba.

Casi grita cuando Drake lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra una pared, aunque termino siendo callado por los asquerosos labios de su padrastro, se zafo de este como pudo y escupió a su cara.

\- Niñato idiota… creí que te había quedado en claro que no tenias que decirle a tu hermanita sobre lo _nuestro._

\- Primero: Puppet es muy perceptiva, ella se dio cuenta de todo sin que yo le dijera una palabra, Segundo: Eres un idiota, el día en que nos mudamos me acorralaste en la cocina durante la noche, 10:35 para ser exactos, la hora en que mi hermana gemela se levanta por un vaso de agua todas las noches y, Tercero: No hay un nosotros, tu eres mi violador y yo tu victima, te recuerdo que tengo un novio del que estoy enamorado ¿Quieres soltarme antes que alguien venga, imbécil?

\- Cuida más esa boca tuya, Vicent… aun tengo la vida de tus hermanos en mis manos… y la tuya también

\- No puedes controlarnos por mucho tiempo más… Drake… No soy tu marioneta

\- ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Fui yo quien te arrebato tu virginidad! ¡Eres mi maldita marioneta!

\- Desgraciado hijo de p***, vete al infierno…

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes un don para calentarme…

Vicent estuvo a punto de soltar un grito otra vez cuando Drake estaba a punto de besarlo otra vez… pero un sonido de alguien bajando los interrumpió… y reconocería las voces de sus otros dos hijastros en cualquier lugar de ese apestoso mundo…

Minutos antes, Alex y Puppet habían terminado de desayunar, la menor se encontraba preparándose para su torneo mientras que el mayor continuaba guardando sus cosas, esa mañana tendría una capacitación en la academia de policías a la que asistía, ya estaba listo para irse… pero no encontraba su chaqueta.

\- Mamá ¿has visto mi chaqueta del uniforme? – pregunto mirando a su madre.

\- Oh… creo que sigue en la lavandería…

\- Gracias, iré por ella.

Alex se apresuro en bajar, por suerte había alcanzado el ascensor justo cuando uno de sus vecinos llegaba al piso, cuando estuvo en el primer piso corrió hacía las escaleras de la lavandería, bajo con cuidado… escuchaba unas voces en lo más bajo del piso donde se encontraban las máquinas, las reconoció casi al instante, su hermano menor y su padrastro.

\- -No puedes controlarnos por mucho tiempo más… Drake – Vicent se oía entre molesto y asustado, nunca lo había escuchado así – No soy tu marioneta

\- ¿Lo olvidas? ¡Fui yo quien te arrebato tu virginidad! – Alex se puso furioso en ese momento, eso significaba que ese maldito idiota había violado a su hermano… era un desgraciado, quería romperle la cara – ¡Eres mi maldita marioneta!

\- Desgraciado hijo de p***, vete al infierno…

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes un don para calentarme…

Alex estaba preparado para entrar y romperle la cara a ese desgraciado con sus propios puños, estaba a punto de entrar al lugar cuando sintió como alguien le cubría la boca y lo acorralaba a la pared, miro a su _atacante_ con intensión de ejercer algunas de sus lecciones de defensa personal pero los ojos negros de su hermana menor lo tranquilizaron, ella le hacía señas de que se quedara callado, lanzo algo a las escaleras provocando que una lámina sonara, ella sonrió y Alex entendió la señal.

\- Agh… Patricia, ¿¡Podrías ser más escandalosa!? – gruño fingiendo.

\- Puedo serlo si quieres – dijo la menor fingiendo una risa mientras entraban – oh… Drake, pensé que habías ido a la tienda…

\- Vine a buscar algo – mintió, Alex le miro molesto por un segundo – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- No encontraba mi chaqueta – señalo Alex tomando una chaqueta azul con el emblema de la academia de policías – aquí esta…

\- Yo también vine por mi uniforme – Puppet tomo su uniforme de defensa personal – no recordaba que estaba aquí abajo…

\- Tengo que irme…

Los tres hermanos vieron como Drake Hallen dejaba el lugar, justo cuando escucharon la puerta de la lavandería ser azotada, Puppet corrió a su hermano gemelo para abrazarlo, este correspondió el abrazo en silencio, Alex simplemente miraba a sus hermanos… no sabía porque… soltó un suspiro, quería ayudar a su hermano menor de alguna forma… y la encontraría…

.

.

.

Iban los tres hermanos en el metro de la ciudad, Vicent y Puppet aun no entendían porque ese día su hermano mayor los había levantado temprano y habían salido con la excusa de que iban a ir a desayunar… y fue verdad, los había invitado a desayunar (cosa que era más raro que Puppet usando maquillaje) así que ambos pensaron que Alex quería algo de ellos… pero estaban equivocados, bajaron en un lugar que ninguno de los gemelos conocían pero que Alex parecía conocer muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué nos traes aquí, hermano mayor? – pregunto Puppet caminando junto a su hermano mayor.

\- Es… algo así como una sorpresa – susurro deteniéndose – es aquí…

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto ahora Vicent.

\- Vicent… escuche lo que Drake dijo ese día – Vicent miro a su hermano molesto – no me mires así… quiero ayudarte, por eso… es la clínica de una amiga, ella es psicóloga…

\- No estoy loco, Alex… no necesito un psicólogo.

\- Sé que no estas loco – Alex y Puppet se miraron por un segundo – bueno… la locura viene con el apellido Frost… pero entiendes lo que digo… bueno… lo que quiero decir es que te quiero ayudar, por eso te traje a este lugar, porque sé que hablar con alguien sobre lo que te sucedió… más allá de lo que Puppet y yo sabemos… puede ayudarte.

\- Vamos, Vinny – animo Puppet – es posible que Alex tenga razón… a veces hablar con alguien que no conoces es más fácil que hablar con tu propia familia… intentalo…

\- Esta bien – gruño mientras los tres entraban al lugar – pero, si no me agrada esa mujer, me saldré del lugar y no regresare nunca en más en mi vida.

\- Ten por seguro que no será así – sonrió Alex – vamos… es tu turno.

Vicent soltó un suspiro mirando la oficina con la puerta de madera, toco un par de veces antes de escuchar un "entre" por parte de quien estuviera al otro lado de esa puerta, miro a sus hermanos por ultima vez antes de entrar… volvió a suspirar mientras entraba al lugar. Abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue la impecable oficina con el escritorio de vidrio y varias plantas frente a la ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín… la mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos castaños se encontraba en el escritorio escribiendo en una libreta.

\- Un placer – se levanto al ver al chico frente a su puerta – mi nombre es Guisela Swan, creo que tu hermano Alex te ha hablado algo sobre mi ¿no?

\- Me dijo que era psicóloga… no me dijo mucho sobre a donde veníamos… soy Vicent… Vicent Frost, es un placer…

\- En todo caso – sonrió la mujer invitando a Vicent a tomar asiento – en que puedo ayudarte…

\- ¿Puede hacerlo?

\- No es necesario que me lo digas todo en este momento… pero… podemos conversar de lo que quieras…

Sonrió de lado… tal vez no era tan mala idea hablar con alguien que no fuera su hermana gemela… era hora de aceptar ser ayudado por alguien…

 **FIN**


	18. Especial 3-4

**Pequeños cambios… grandes pasos**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que se encontraban en ese lugar y 4 meses desde que Vicent había comenzado con las charlas con Guisela… Durante esos meses había logrado confiar en Guisela y contarle todo lo que sentía o había sentido… a veces se llenaba de ira o lloraba a mares en el lugar frente a aquella mujer a la que había llegado a confiar verdaderamente… como la madre que nunca había tenido…

\- Te ha crecido mucho el cabello – observo Guisela mirando como Vicent se quitaba otra vez el flequillo de los ojos – recuerdo que te lo cortaste hace un mes… desearía que a mi me creciera igual de rápido…

\- Es muy observadora – rio Vicent – creo que es hora de cortarlo otra vez…

\- ¿Has pensado en un cambio de look?

\- Nunca he tenido problemas con el cabello largo… aunque Puppet siempre se anda quejando del calor o de los enredos… pero a mi me gusta…

\- Si es así ¿Por qué no te lo dejas crecer?

\- Creo que lo hago por mi padre… él acostumbraba cortarnos el cabello a Alex y a mi cuando lo teníamos muy largo y la costumbre permaneció… aun después de su muerte…

\- Casi nunca hablas de tu padre ¿Tienes… algún rencor contra él?

\- Por el contrario… sé que fue un gran padre… si él continuara vivo no hubieran pasado muchas cosas… nunca fuimos muy unidos y me es difícil admitirlo… pero… realmente lo extraño…

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando tenia tu edad acostumbraba a llevar el cabello largo, amaba mi cabello, pero… un año… tuve un problema que me hizo entrar en depresión, cuando salí de ella me di cuenta que necesitaba hacer un cambio en mi vida… comenzando por mi apariencia… el largo cabello que siempre llevaba hasta la cintura, lo corte arriba de mis hombros… fue un golpe duro para muchos pero… para mi fue un cambio que incluso me ayudo… hay pequeñas cosas en nuestra vida, como un corte de cabello o dejar crecerlo, que se convierte en grandes pasos…

\- ¿Qué trata de decir ahora?

\- Que tal vez… es hora que decidas las cosas por ti mismo, si te gusta el cabello corto, cortalo, si te gusta largo, dejalo así, si quieres raparte de un lado y teñirte de morado…

\- Mi cabello es natural – bromeo Vicent – gracias…

\- Bien… nuestra hora termino e imagino que tu gemela ya debe de estar colgando de cabeza en una silla, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte… nos vemos la otra semana, Vicent.

\- Nos vemos, Guisela.

Vicent se despidió de la psicóloga saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta atrás suya, como había predicho Guisela, Puppet estaba jugando con su teléfono con los audífonos puestos (música a todo volumen) con la cabeza colgando en los sillones.

\- No se como logras que no te saquen de este lugar – se burlo quitando el teléfono de las manos de su hermana gemela – vamos hermanita…

\- Tengo un encanto natural que evita que me saquen a patadas – bromeo la gemela mayor poniéndose de pie – vamos… hermanito.

\- Me alegra que Alex pague las consultas…

Ambos hermanos salieron del lugar, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, era otoño, y el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza, ambos hermanos corrieron por las calles para llegar a tiempo a la estación del metro entre las hojas que caían. Habían tenido suerte de llegar a tiempo para tomar el metro hacía su hogar, era una suerte a esa hora que el metro se encontrara casi vacío con solo un par de personas en él, lograron encontrar un par de asientos desocupados uno al lado del otro, se sentaron juntos espalda con espalda con un audífono cada uno, escuchaban la radio, sonaba " _Complicated_ " de Avril Lavigne mientras conversaban.

\- Entonces… te dijo era hora de que tuvieras un pequeño cambio de look – menciono Puppet echando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a su hermano – creo que tiene razón… aunque no te entiendo, el cabello largo es incomodo.

\- No quiero tener el cabello como tu… solo un poco largo… no lo entiendo… tu y yo continuamos actuando como si papá estuviera vivo… diferente a mamá que se caso con ese aborto fallido que tenemos como padrastro o Alex que es demasiado… Alex… todo es tan… difícil ahora… siento como si todo nuestro mundo… se hubiera derrumbado de un momento al otro… desde siempre el tomar una pequeña decisión ha sido… complicado.

\- _¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? Veo la manera en la que actúas… como si fueras otra persona_ – Vicent miro a su hermana confundido, Puppet sonrió cambiando su tono de voz a uno más agudo y animado – _La vida es así y tu caes, y tu meces, y te rompes…_

\- No cantes, tonta, vas a matar mis tímpanos – bromeo empujando a su hermana con su cuerpo – no sé porque estamos escuchando esto…

\- Como sea… lo que importa es hacer ahora lo que nosotros creemos es lo correcto, hermano… lo correcto para nosotros, no pensar en lo que le gustaba a papá o a… Victoria… y creo que tengo una idea de cómo iniciar, vamos… esta es nuestra parada.

\- ¿Qué? Estamos muy lejos de casa…

Vicent tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su hermana en la salida del metro, incluso casi deja su zapato dentro del metro, no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada cuando su hermana ya lo tenia arrastrándolo por el lugar con la excusa de "no vamos a llegar a tiempo", cuando salieron de la estación sintió el viento chocar contra ellos, casi pierde su gorro con la rapidez que Puppet corría por las calles… Vicent conocía el lugar, había ido con su hermana un par de veces por ese lugar pero…

Se sorprendio cuando llegaron a la peluquería a la que su hermana y madre iban una vez al mes o cuando su madre tenia un trabajo importante fuera de la ciudad, miro a su hermana que había terminado con la respiración agitada, el lugar seguía abierto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, entraron haciendo sonar la campanilla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas ahora? – pregunto mientras Puppet se sentaba en una de las sillas, ya había hablado con uno de los estilistas del lugar.

\- Bueno… según recuerdo por estas fechas seria hora que te cortaras el cabello ¿me equivoco?

\- No…

\- Ahora sere yo quien tome ese día al mes… o cada dos meses… mi cabello no crece como el tuyo – sonrio quitando la liga negra que siempre llevaba atada a su cabello – es hora de un cambio.

\- Es hora de un cambio – secundo Vicent tomando la liga de cabello – mamá va a tener un infarto cuando te vea…

\- Quisiera tener una cámara.

Ambos hermanos rieron… la cara de su madre y padrastro seria memorable en ese momento…

.

.

.

Alex miraba la hora una y otra vez, ya se habían tardado demasiado sus hermanos… sabía que tenia que ir a recogerlos, ese par siempre se metían en problemas cuando iban solos, solto el noveno suspiro en esa hora provocando que Drake bajara la mirada del periódico que leia y su madre le volteara a ver, ya se había vuelto un poco molesto.

\- Deja de suspirar, Alex… tus hermanos saben cuidarse mejor de lo que crees – hablo Victoria cruzada de brazos frente a la estufa – pareces mujer enamorada, hijo.

\- Muy graciosa, mamá… sé que mis hermanos saben cuidarse y eso es lo que me da miedo… Vicent es un boca floja y Puppet tiene mal carácter, eso no hace una buen combinación.

\- Aun así no puedes ponerle correa a tus hermanos – hablo Drake mirando a su hijastro – aunque… no seria mala idea tampoco.

\- ¿Sabes, Drake? Confio en mis hermanos… es normal que me preocupe por ellos… porque yo SI quiero a MIS hermanos.

\- También quiero a tus hermanos, Alex – suspiro Victoria – pero sé que aparecerán por esa puerta como si nada en cualquier momento…

\- ¡Estamos en casa!

Victoria miro triundante a su hijo mayor, Alex no dijo nada y solo se volteo a ver a sus hermanos, Puppet entraba con la capucha de su saco puesta, cosa que no era raro en ella pero que nunca le había agradado a su madre… aunque… había algo raro en los mellizos que no supo como identificar en ese momento.

\- Bienvenidos – salud Victoria con una sonrisa mientras sus hijos se sentaban a la mesa – Puppet… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la capucha en la mesa?

\- Oh… lo siento, madre.

Cuando Puppet se quito la capucha, Victoria dejo caer la bandeja con el hígado al suelo, Drake casi se ahogaba con su café y Alex miraba impresionado a sus hermanos, Puppet acomodo su cabello, lo había cortado arriba de los hombros dejando su flechillo intacto, se veía casi en un estilo "hongo" que le quedaba bien.

\- Patty… t-tu… tu cabello…

\- Oh… ¿te gusta? – pregunto Puppet mirando a su madre – quería recortarlo… un _poco_

\- Parece que al estilista se le paso la mano – susurro Drake – y hablando de cortes… Vicent, deberías…

\- No lo hara – interrumpió Puppet – ahora tomare yo el lugar de Vicent…

\- Y yo dejare crecer mi cabello un poco – continuo Vicent – y, por si eso les molesta, déjenme decirles que no les estamos preguntando.

\- Solo les avisamos.

\- Me parece bien – sonrio Alex mirando a sus hermanos – te va ese estilo, querida Marion.

\- Muchas gracias, hermano mayor.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a bromear como siempre lo hacían, Victoria aun seguía sorprendida por lo que su hija había hecho. Drake observaba a los tres adolescentes bromeando y riendo, en un segundo su mirada se encontró con la de la gemela mayor, la sonrisa de esta cambio, sarcástica… en sus labios se deletreo la palabra "Jaque", ese era el primer jaque que daban los hermanos Frost… pero tenia que ser él quien dara el jaque mate a esa familia… tres adolescentes no iban a detenerlo… o eso era lo que en ese tiempo creía…

 **FIN**


	19. Especial 4-4

Este ultimo especial tiene lugar tres años antes de la historia... no pude evitar escribirlo. Payton Frost es el padre de Alex, Vicent y Puppet...

 **La mejor hermana**

Soltó un gruñido cuando su cuerpo choco contra la pared, sintió la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo sobre él mientras miraba como los matones que le habían golpeado y robado se alejaban riendo, su vista se fijaba en el líder de aquel grupo que se alejaba riendo a carcajadas junto con sus _amigos_. Max tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie mientras trataba de hablarle, pero Alex simplemente se concentraba en ese idiota que se alejaba con una nauseabunda sonrisa en el rostro…

\- ¡Odio esto! – gruño Alex cuando ya se encontraba en casa de su amigo limpiando y curando algunas de sus heridas, no dejaría que sus padres vieran eso – es la quinta vez en esta semana… ¿¡Qué no se cansan!?

\- Ley de la selva, amigo… me duele tanto como a ti – suspiro Max ayudando a su amigo a curar algunas heridas – parece que el ojo que quedara morado por un tiempo, Alex.

\- Rayos… cuando mamá lo vea estaré muerto.

\- Eres hijo de una famosa abogada y el mejor neurocirujano de la ciudad podrías hacer que esos idiotas fueran a la cárcel con un chasquido de los dedos, pero no dices nada a tus padres por orgullo… a veces creo que eres tonto.

\- Te recuerdo que también soy el hermano mayor de un talentoso pianista que gano las olimpiadas en matemáticas a nivel y la niña que recibió la cinta negra en karate junto con la medalla de primer lugar en danza contemporánea ambos con 12 años, tengo 15 años y lo único que he recibido es una medalla por llegar a tiempo a clases… soy un inútil.

\- Si lo eres – Alex miro a su amigo molesto – con hermanos como los tuyos no hay mucho para animarte, amigo…

\- Que gran amigo eres, Max – gruño Alex colocándose su chaqueta – Bueno… que puedo cubrir esto con un poco de maquillaje.

\- Puedes quedarte a dormir…

\- Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos… mamá esta de viaje y papá de turno en el hospital, así que estoy a cargo de ellos…

\- ¿Seguro que Patty no esta a cargo de ti?

\- Muy gracioso – Alex sonrió de mala gana – nos vemos mañana…

\- No olvides tu parte del proyecto de historia…

Alex se despidió de su amigo con la mano mientras salía por la puerta, soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en como evitar a sus hermanos cuando llegara a casa… bueno, tal vez el universo se apiadaba por primera vez de él y lograba llegar a su habitación sin encontrarse con sus hermanos menores. Pero el destino no era así para él, Alexander Frost, pues cuando entro a su hogar sus hermanos menores, Vicent y Patricia, se encontraban en la mesa jugando con unas cartas que quien sabe donde sacaron.

\- Alex ¿Quieres jugar? – pregunto su hermana menor girándose para verlo, la sonrisa que esta tenia se borro de inmediato – ¿Quién te hizo eso?

\- Me caí… no es tu problema.

\- Y te encontraste con un puño durante la caída – dijo sarcástico Vicent dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa – no es la mejor mentira que has dicho, hermano mayor.

\- ¡Alex! – llamo la gemela mayor corriendo a su hermano – No me engañas, alguien te golpeo.

\- ¡Deja de fastidiar Patricia! – grito empujando levemente a su hermana – ¡Esto no es tu problema!

\- ¡No empujes a Puppet! – ahora fue Vicent quien se metió a defender a su gemela – ¡Deberías de agradecer que nos preocupamos por ti!

\- ¡Pues no lo hagan! ¡Yo sé defenderme solo!

\- Se nota – susurro sarcástica la peli-negra – ese moretón en tu ojo es clara evidencia que te puedes defender solo ¡Deja de ser un cabezota y di quien te golpeo!

\- ¡No te importa!

Antes que alguno de los gemelos pudiera decir algo el mayor ya los había quitado de su camino y encerrado en su habitación, Vicent animo a su gemela para que continuaran jugando con los naipes, Puppet acepto seguir a su gemelo con una sonrisa a pesar que seguía pensando en lo que le había gritado su hermano mayor, soltó un suspiro mientras seguía a su gemelo a la mesa para continuar jugando… tenia que encontrar una forma de que Alex le contara lo sucedido.

Al final de esa noche, los gemelos pidieron comida china para la cena, Alex no había salido de su habitación desde que discutió con sus hermanos, Puppet parecía aun afectada por lo que había dicho su hermano mayor, Vicent simplemente miraba a su gemela pensando como animarla.

\- Puppet… sabes que Alex es un cabeza hueca – suspiro cuando vio como su hermana comenzaba a jugar con el arroz – no tienes porque darle importancia a lo que dijo…

\- No es eso, Vinny… simplemente me molesta que no pueda confiar en mi…

\- No actúes como si se tratara de tu hijo o tu hermano menor – Puppet rio al ver el gesto que hacía su hermano gemelo.

\- Lo siento… tu eres mi único hermanito.

\- Tenemos la misma edad, tonta.

\- Siempre seré 3 minutos mayor que tu.

\- ¿Te vas a comer el camarón o te lo quito?

Puppet se metió el camarón a la boca en respuesta, Vicent sonrió al ver que, por lo menos, había logrado que su hermana levantara un poco el animo… ahora solo faltaba que las cosas con Alex se resolvieran, aunque tenia un buen presentimiento sobre lo que pasaría.

.

.

.

No había hablado con sus hermanos o padres toda la noche, escucho a Vicent avisarle que su mamá había llamado pero el había tratado de hacerse el dormido, cosa que no logro porque escucho a Vicent decir "esta tratando de hacerse el dormido porque tuvo un mal día… adolescentes" ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer hermanos como ese par? Soltó un suspiro mientras Max reía al ver su expresión… no había visto muchas veces a los hermanos menores de su mejor amigo pero los había visto las veces suficientes como para saber el porque su amigo se sentía _intimidado_ por sus hermanos menores.

\- Miren a quienes tenemos por aquí – se giraron al escuchar una voz familiar – Frost y Zurik…

\- A penas ayer nos golpeaste, August ¿No te aburres de lo mismo? – pregunto Matt cruzado de brazos.

\- No estamos de humor… idiota…

\- ¿¡Como me llamaste!?

Alex soltó un gruñido cuando August lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrello contra una pared cercana, no podía hacer mucho, y Matt tampoco, ya había sido acorralado por los otros tres miembros de la pandilla para evitar que lo ayudara, Matt era mucho mejor peleando que él… pero aun así no podían contra seis matones de ultimo año que les ganaban en peso, altura y fuerza…

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! – Alex y Matt se giraron al reconocer esa voz, cerca de ellos se encontraban Vicent y Puppet, quien había gritado había sido Puppet – ¡Dejen en paz a nuestro hermano!

\- Oh… que lindo… tus hermanitos ahora te defienden – se burlo August soltando a Alex y caminando hacía los gemelos – Enanos… dejen a los mayores jugar a…

August no completo la frase ya que Puppet le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro, la niña miraba seriamente al adolescente frente suya, Alex y Matt se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos por un segundo… ¿Ahora como le diria a sus padres que era hijo único? Estaba seguro que si esos matones le tocaban un cabello a Puppet Vicent se meteria y ahí terminaria siendo hijo único.

Esperaron a que August golpeara a su hermana como si fuera una pera de boxeo… pero sucedió lo contrario a lo que ellos esperaban, cuando August estaba a punto de golpear a su hermana menor, esta hizo algún movimiento llevandolo directo al suelo con su bota sobre la cabeza del maton.

\- Esto debe de ser una broma – susurro Alex.

\- ¿Qué hacen mirando, idiotas? – grito August mirando a sus compañeros – ¡Hagan algo!

\- Ahora si… ¿Qué le dire a mis padres?

\- Creo que… ese no sera el problema – Matt halo levemente a Alex – mira eso…

Y era verdad, en poco tiempo, su hermana menor tenia a cuatro de seis matones en el suelo, uno que otro con menos un diente o con la nariz rota y ella como si no fuera nada... ¿Cómo una niña con el peso más bajo que el promedio podía ser tan fuerte? August se puso de pie, sangraba del labio, se acerco por detrás a Puppet y la halo del hombro para golpearla.

\- Ahora si esta frito – escucharon susurrar a Vicent que estaba a su lado ya.

Puppet toco su nariz, estaba sangrando, miro molesta al matón que era varias cabezas más alto que ella, sonrió de forma sínica…

.

.

.

Payton y Victoria habían regresado a casa casi al mismo tiempo, la mujer de cabello morado oscuro estaba preparando algo en la cocina mientras conversaba con su esposo, Payton, de cabello negro corto y ojos oscuros, simplemente se dejo caer en el sofá cansado de haber terminado su turno en el hospital… lo único que queria era dormir unas horas al igual que su esposa… por lo menos tenian 7 horas antes de que sus hijos regresaran… o eso pensaban. La puerta se abrío y se cerro con un portazo dejando entrar a sus tres hijos, Alex empujo a su hermana menor corriendo hacía su habitación y cerrando de un portazo mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

\- ¡Patty! – exclamo Victoria con notoria preocupación así llamando la atención de su esposo – ¿Qué te sucedió en…?

\- Por todos los cielos – Payton se puso de pie rápidamente corriendo a su hija – Valga la redundancia, pero ese moreton se ve muy feo… ¿En que lio te metiste ahora, Patricia Marion Frost? – Puppet hizo un puchero apartando la mirada – Patty…

\- Solo estaba defendiendo a Alex – respondio Vicent al notar que su hermana no tenia intensiones de hablar – Unos matones lo estaban molestando y ella…

\- Por todos los cielos, Patricia – gruño Victoria mirando a su hija - ¡Es peligroso que hagas ese tipo de cosas! ¡Acepte inscribirte en defensa personal no para que te metieras en problemas!

\- Vicky, por favor… ve a buscar el botiquin para curar a Patty – trato de calmar Payton a su esposa, Victoria se alejo del lugar – Patty… lo has hecho bien… estoy orgulloso de quien eres y esta bien que trates de proteger a tus hermanos a pesar de todo… eres increible.

Puppet miro a su padre sorprendida por primera vez, los pequeños ojos negros de la niña se encontraron con los profundos ojos negros de su padre, Payton sonrio provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hija, desordeno los cabellos de la pequeña con cuidado.

\- Al fin me miras, pequeña Marion, dime… ¿Por qué?

\- Queria ayudar a Alex…

\- Y lo has hecho bien… pero eso no significa que termines herida o en problemas…

\- Me alegra que no hayas visto como terminaron esos matones – rió Vicent mirando a su padre, Payton miro a su hijo menor con el ceño fruncido – hablo en serio… lo que tiene Puppet es un rasguño a comparación de lo que ella hizo.

\- Bien… creo que tengo que llamar a Megan para agradecerle el recomendar ese gimnasio…

\- ¡Payton! – Victoria practicamente le lanzo el botiquín a su esposo – deja de animarla a seguir metiendose en problemas.

\- No la animo a meterse en problemas – rió Payton curando la herida de su hija – simplemente… le digo que hizo un buen trabajo al defender a su hermano mayor pero que no es necesario que se meta en problemas por ello… sin mencionar que debes de admitir que el hecho que haya ganado una pelea como esa es increible.

\- No es por nada… pero… ¿Le crees cada palabra a los chicos?

\- Cuando Vicent miente juega con el borde de sus mangas, siempre… y cuando Patty sabé que su hermano miente ella muerde su labio…conozco a mis hijos… por eso les creo.

Victoria miraba a su esposo sorprendida, Payton sonrió volviendo a revolver los cabellos de su hija y los de Vicent, dio la excusa de estar cansado y fue hacía la habitación que compartia con su esposa para descansar. La mañana paso casi normal, Vicent y Puppet regresaron a la escuela despues del receso con una excusa, Alex se quedo encerrado todo el día en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido… era un cobarde… lo sabía… a veces lo mejor era aceptar ayuda, incluso de una fuente tan improbable como su hermana menor… era más cobarde de lo que pensó que seria en algún momento…

Cuando los gemelos regresaron a casa, Alex continuaba recluido en su habitación, llego la noche y nadie había visto a Alexander Frost en todo el día… los gemelos estaban a punto de ir a dormir, Vicent ya estaba en la habitación mientras que Puppet había bajado por un vaso de agua, subía las escaleras cuando se encontro con su hermano mayor.

\- Por fin te veo, hermano mayor – Puppet sonrio al ver a su hermano frente a ella, Alex sonrio de lado – Alex… sobre lo de esta tarde…

\- No digas nada – le interrumpio – imagino que lo sabes, soy un idiota… a veces es necesario recibir ayuda de quien menos lo esperas… yo… ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Se supone que yo tengo que protegerte a ti y a Vicent no lo contrario! Pero… siempre son ustedes quienes sobresalen, son…

\- Somos dos raros que no pueden socializar ni con el perro callejero del vecindario – interrumpio Puppet con una sonrisa – es raro para mi decirlo, pero… soy yo la que te envidia, Alex… eres mejor de lo que crees, simplemente no te has dado cuenta de lo que vales…

\- ¿Quieres decirme lo que valgo?

\- Tienes que descubrirlo tu mismo, hermano mayor.

\- Te quiero, hermanita – rio Alex desordenando un poco el cabello de su hermana – y… gracias por lo de la tarde… fue divertido ver como le pateabas el trasero a ese idiota.

\- Eh peleado con niños de 7 años con una mejor defensa que esos idiotas… le hubiera roto más de una costilla a ese idiota si no le hubieras dicho a Vicent que me detuviera.

\- Te tuvo que levantar como saco de papas y seguias pataleando…

\- No creo que te vuelva a molestar.

\- Ni yo…

Ambos hermanos rieron…

.

.

.

Matt y Alex caminaban de regreso de la escuela mientras conversaban, había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que se habían encontrado con August y sus matones, no se habían encontrado con estos desde la ultima vez cuando Puppet les había dado una paliza a mitad de la calle… había sido una suerte que ellos no dijeran nada, claro… con lo orgulloso que era August era obvio que que no diria que una niña de 12 años con un peso menor al promedio le había casi roto una costilla.

\- ¡Frost! – el grito de August los hizo girarse – aun nos debes algo…

\- ¿En serio? Creí que mi hermana se los pago – se burlo.

\- Solo la dejamos ganar… no volvera a pasar.

\- Curioso – los cinco matones pegaron un salto al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos, la niña de cabellos negros junto con su gemelo los miraba con los brazos cruzados – ¿Qué tal si damos otra ronda? Esta vez no me dejes ganar…

\- V-vamonos…

Los cinco matones corrieron fuera del lugar, Matt y Alex se miraron riendo por un segundo antes que el mayor de los Frost mirase a su hermana menor con una sonrisa la que la menor correspondio.

 **FIN**

Si quieren saber como continua la historia de nuestra querida uva con patas y el chico del teléfono les invito a leer "¡Nada es imposible!" y si les gusta el Fonnie y el SpringGolden les invito a leer "Bajo los cerezos" espero que les hayan gustado los especiales finales y espero volvernos a leer algún día ;D me despido de ustedes, gente hermosa. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
